La Reina del escocés
by Marie Lillian Swan Cullen
Summary: No sé qué me hizo cambiar de parecer, pero algo lo hizo; no quise poner a Isabella en manos de Bones. Isabella es mía oficialmente. Es descarada, vehemente y sigue increpándome aun a pesar de estar bajo mi control. Y me encanta. ADAPTACIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la escritora: Penelope Sky - Serie Escocés # 2

No sé qué me hizo cambiar de parecer, pero algo lo hizo; no quise poner a Isabella en manos de Bones.

Isabella es mía oficialmente. Es descarada, vehemente y sigue increpándome aun a pesar de estar bajo mi control.

Y me encanta.

Ahora tengo un trato con los hermanos Barsetti, Tanya sigue prendada de mí y la venganza está muy presente en mi mente. No sé qué hacer con Isabella ahora que he decidido no matarla.

Pero sin duda no voy a enamorarme de ella.

CAPITULO 1

Isabella

Edward tenía un jet privado.

Me sorprendió, aunque ya no debería sorprenderme nada. Sus hombres y él lo guardaron todo en la bodega del avión y luego entraron a tomar asiento. Los hombres se sentaron al fondo, con las armas escondidas bajo la chaqueta a pesar de que nos encontrábamos en un aeropuerto internacional.

Siobhan fue la única del grupo que se sentó delante con Edward, además de mí. Estaba en un sillón de cuero junto a la ventana, con la tablet entre las manos. Sacó el lápiz y se puso a trabajar; claramente ya sabía cómo conectar a la perfección con la red Wi-Fi. Edward se sentó al otro lado del pasillo y me indicó que me sentara en un lugar junto a la ventana.

Obedecí y me abroché el cinturón.

La azafata pasó junto a nosotros y nos entregó unas bebidas justo en el mismo instante en que los motores cobraron vida. No era un jet tan grande como un avión comercial, pero sí de mayor tamaño que los que se usaban para fumigar los cultivos. Tenía un tamaño medio, y estaba claro que era muy caro.

Edward pidió whisky, Siobhan vino y yo agua. No tenía el aguante con el alcohol del que disfrutaban ellos dos. Sólo hacían falta unas copas de vino para que me sonrojase entera y mis inhibiciones disminuyesen.

Edward me echó un vistazo desde su asiento, observándome de manera disimulada.

—¿Estás bien?

El avión empezó a moverse lentamente, dirigiéndose a la pista. Nos encontrábamos en un carril diferente al de los aviones comerciales, ya que estos tenían un horario muy regulado. Notaba el estrés en el estómago como si fuese un ladrillo.

—Sí.

Me siguió mirando como si no me creyese.

—¿Qué te pasa?

No quería admitirlo en voz alta porque me hacía débil, pero Edward siempre insistía hasta conseguir lo que quería.

—Volar me pone un poco nerviosa…

En lugar de burlarse, intentó consolarme.

—El piloto es excelente, como el resto de la tripulación. El jet sólo tiene unos cuantos años; todo se encuentra en perfectas condiciones. Tómate una copa de vino y relájate.

—De acuerdo. —Aparté la cortina y miré por la ventana, sintiendo como el estómago me daba varios saltos mortales. Ni siquiera habíamos despegado y ya me sentía mareada.

El avión se alineó correctamente en la pista y empezó el despegue, con los poderosos motores elevándonos hacia el cielo en un ángulo drástico. Subimos y subimos hasta atravesar las nubes y llegar a una altitud inmensa.

Edward estaba leyendo correos electrónicos en su teléfono móvil como si no estuviese pasando nada fuera de lo normal, igual que Siobhan.

Me forcé a seguir tranquila y me apoyé contra el respaldo. Odiaba mostrar debilidad, incluso delante de personas a las que consideraba buenos amigos. Era una de mis particularidades.

Por fin nivelamos la altitud y el avión empezó a viajar a una velocidad fija. El zumbido constante del aire del exterior llenó la cabina, junto con el ruido de los motores que había a ambos lados del avión.

Si el viaje seguía siendo así hasta que llegásemos a Italia, podría mantener la calma. Después de todo por lo que había pasado, resultaba algo ridículo tener miedo a volar. A fin de cuentas, si nos estrellábamos en aquel preciso instante, dejaría de ser una prisionera.

Aquél era el lado bueno.

El avión descendió drásticamente con una sacudida abrupta. Caímos decenas de metros y de repente sentí una ingravidez en el estómago.

—Oh, Dios. —Me aferré a los reposabrazos y ahogué el grito que intentó escaparse de entre mis labios. La adrenalina me recorrió la sangre y me sentí enferma y aterrada al mismo tiempo.

Edward me miró, inmune a los movimientos sorpresa del avión.

Intenté ocultar mi terror mirando por la ventana; no quería que supiera lo incómoda que estaba. No me tendría ninguna lástima, especialmente con algo que consideraría estúpido.

Para mi sorpresa, Edward me cogió la mano y me la sostuvo. —Las turbulencias sólo son producto de la mezcla del aire frío

y caliente; que el avión tiemble no significa que nos vayamos a estrellar. Es normal, monada. —Metió el teléfono en el bolsillo y me miró—. ¿De acuerdo?

—Lo sé…

Me sujetó de la barbilla y me hizo girar el rostro hacia el suyo. Acababa de afeitarse aquella misma mañana, por lo que tenía la cara suave y despejada. Su fuerte boca destacaba más de lo normal.

—Mírame.

Hice lo que me pidió, principalmente porque no sabía qué otra cosa hacer.

—Adoro Escocia. Siempre ha sido mi hogar. Pero existen otros lugares en el mundo que me hacen sentir lo mismo que siento cuando estoy allí, e Italia es uno de ellos. Me encanta el calor de la Toscana, los tomates maduros, el vino a pesar de no beberlo apenas y la belleza antigua que posee todo el lugar. ¿Sabías que el Coliseo tiene dos mil años?

Edward era un hombre de pocas palabras; contarme aquella historia no era propio de él.

—¿Intentas distraerme?

—Sí —contestó—. ¿Funciona?

Era un gesto muy amable, sobre todo cuando provenía de un hombre que tenía poca amabilidad dentro de sí.

—Sí.

—Fui a Roma por primera vez a los dieciocho. Me fui con unos amigos para relajarme un poco. Acudimos a muchas fiestas, conocimos a mujeres hermosas y bebimos más vino de lo que nuestros estómagos pudieron soportar. Siempre me ha gustado volver de visita, aunque admito que ahora son más discretas.

Me pregunté qué aspecto tendría a los dieciocho, casi a la mitad de la edad que tenía ahora.

—Suena a que te lo pasaste bien. Liam debió estar muy preocupado.

—Lo volví loco de adolescente. Sin duda me prefiere de adulto.

El avión continuó sacudiéndose y Siobhan bebió de su copa como si no lo notase.

Edward continuó con la conversación.

—Nos vamos a hospedar en una de mis villas de la Toscana. Es tranquila y remota; te gustará.

—Será un cambio importante después de Escocia.

—Hará falta acostumbrarse al calor. —No me soltó la mano, y con el contacto introdujo coraje en mis venas. Verlo tan relajado me hizo sentir mejor, me hizo pensar que no sufríamos ningún peligro inminente. No había posibilidad de que un hombre tan poderoso como Edward permitiese que un accidente de avión reclamase su vida—. Podrás disfrutar del sol y de la piscina mientras me ocupo de los negocios.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos allí?

—Una semana como mucho. Los negocios con los hermanos Barsetti son muy sencillos; normalmente me quedo unos días más porque es un vuelo largo.

El avión dejó de sacudirse poco a poco, estabilizándose al cabo de un rato. El jet cruzó el cielo, con el ruido del aire del exterior como único indicador de que estábamos a miles de metros del suelo.

Aflojé la mano y mi cuerpo por fin se relajó. A pesar de mis conocimientos científicos, el concepto de volar hasta la otra parte del mundo siempre me había preocupado. Siempre temía que algo en el motor se estropease, o que el piloto cometiera un error que acabara con muerte. Descansé la cabeza en el cuero del sillón y solté un profundo suspiro.

Edward me observó.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sólo me alegro de que el avión haya dejado de sacudirse.

Apartó la mano, haciéndome sentir sola sin su tacto. No necesitaba que me cogiese de la mano para hacerme sentir mejor, pero lo echaba de menos en cuanto me faltaba. Era agradable que alguien me reconfortase.

—No hay nada que temer; los aviones vuelan por todo el mundo y apenas hay accidentes. Y los míos sin duda no se estrellan.

—Deja de decir «estrellar».

Sonrió.

—Disculpa, he sido un poco insensible.

—No pasa nada… sé que intentabas ayudar.

Sacó otra vez el teléfono del bolsillo y comprobó su correo electrónico.

Corrí la cortina de la ventanilla; no quería ver el azul interminable del cielo. Sólo serviría para recordarme lo alto que estábamos.

—¿Cuánto dura el vuelo?

—Bastante. Intenta dormir un poco.

Me apoyé automáticamente contra su hombro para ponerme cómoda, a pesar de que habría sido más fácil recostarme en mi asiento. Había algo en la tela de su camisa y en la calidez de su piel que me hacía sentir mejor. Me había acostumbrado a dormir con él cada noche. Era la canción de cuna sin palabras que me enviaba al mundo de los sueños.

Edward me enderezó y apartó el reposabrazos que había entre los dos asientos para que nada nos separase.

—Échate en mi regazo. Estarás más cómoda.

Nunca había sido tan amable conmigo. Me defendía de Alistair y de Siobhan, pero nunca se preocupaba por mi comodidad por encima de la suya.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. De todas formas ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta tener tu boca junto a mi regazo. —Esbozó aquella sonrisa socarrona a la que me había acostumbrado.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me tumbé sobre él. Atrapé a Siobhan mirándonos desde su asiento al otro lado del pasillo, posiblemente preguntándose por qué Edward me estaba permitiendo dormir sobre él. La ignoré y me puse cómoda.

Cuando ya estaba colocada, Edward me puso el brazo en la cintura.

—¿Quieres una manta?

—No, estoy bien. —Pegué las rodillas al pecho; tenía un poco de frío.

Edward debió notar la mentira, porque se giró hacia Siobhan.

—Deme una manta, por favor.

—¿Está de broma, verdad? —replicó ella.

No pude ver la expresión de Edward, pero imaginé que la estaba mirando de manera intimidatoria.

—¿Quiere conservar el trabajo, verdad?

Sólo iba a conseguir que Siobhan me odiase más. No estaba segura de por qué me odiaba tanto; lo de tumbarme encima de él tampoco era para tanto. Teníamos sexo todas las noches, en comparación aquello era bastante inocente.

Siobhan se levantó y abrió el compartimento superior. Nos lanzó la manta; la prenda aterrizó justo encima de mi cabeza.

—Aquí tiene, alteza.

Sentí aumentar la tensión como si fuera el fuego de una forja. Edward no dijo nada, pero sabía que su silencio era amenaza más que suficiente. No dejaría que nadie le hablase así y se saliese con la suya; más tarde habría repercusiones. Seguramente no querría entrar en guerra contra ella en una nave ilícita con sus hombres en la parte de atrás.

Volvió a concentrarse en su teléfono como si no hubiese pasado nada. Tenía la mandíbula apretada por la irritación, pero se tragó su ira. Siguió rodeándome la cintura con el brazo; su tacto era cálido y preferible al aire helado que salía de las rejillas del aire acondicionado.

Creí que no podría dormir de lo nerviosa que estaba, pero en cuestión de minutos empezaron a pesarme los párpados y se me fueron cerrando los ojos. Me quedé dormida en el regazo de Edward, usándolo a modo de almohada, sintiéndome extrañamente cómoda a pesar de toda la desgracia que rodeaba el viaje.


	2. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2

Edward

El avión aterrizó y, una vez en el aeropuerto, me escoltaron hasta la parte trasera de un todoterreno. Isabella estaba aún medio dormida por el viaje y continuó apoyándose en mí en busca de equilibrio. Nunca había sido afectiva ni empalagosa, por lo que dejé pasar su cercanía. Cuando se había asustado en el avión me había sentido obligado a calmarla. Tras todo por lo que la había hecho pasar, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Pero Siobhan no estaba por la labor de soportarlo.

Llegamos a Italia de noche y no pudimos ver mucho durante el viaje en coche. Isabella me cogió del brazo y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro mientras yo seguía revisando correos y mensajes de texto. Siobhan estaba sentada junto a la otra ventanilla, con una mueca de desdén permanente en su bonito rostro.

Llegamos a la villa una hora más tarde, y atravesamos sus puertas. Era propietario de un acre de tierra con nada más que hierba y robles, pero la privacidad resultaba agradable. No era un lugar tan remoto como las islas Shetland, pero seguía conservando su belleza. La casa de dos plantas era lo bastante grande para mí y mi equipo, y me daba el lujo de tener la mayor parte del piso de arriba para mí solo. No tenía que ser discreto cuando mis chicas venían de visita.

Isabella se despertó al fin cuando llegamos. Se detuvo frente a la casa y la examinó a pesar de la oscuridad. La Toscana era un lugar rural y no contaba con farolas, por lo que era difícil distinguir los detalles y los chicos tuvieron que encender las linternas para encontrar la entrada.

—No puedo ver mucho, pero parece bonita.

—Pues verás cuando salga el sol.

Entramos y mi equipo llevó el equipaje a sus respectivos lugares. Siobhan se apartó a un lado e hizo una llamada; seguramente estaba contestando a todas las que se había perdido durante el vuelo.

No había dormido durante el viaje y estaba cansado. Me sentía listo para tomarme unos cuantos vasos de escocés frente a la chimenea de mi dormitorio y relajarme. Luego me acostaría con Isabella antes de irme a la cama; los negocios podrían esperar a que saliera el sol.

Pero antes tenía que encargarme de algo.

Isabella permaneció cerca de mí y no exploró el resto de la casa sin mi permiso. Estaba mejorando en cuanto a la obediencia, aprendiendo a seguir mis órdenes sin que tuviese que darlas. La estaba entrenando lentamente, como si fuese un cachorrito.

—Monada.

Se giró hacia mí; tenía el pelo revuelto de dormir encima de mí durante el vuelo. Era una mujer que no requería demasiado ni necesitaba mucho para seguir estando guapa. No había conocido a nadie más que compartiera esa habilidad. Tanya pasaba más tiempo perfeccionando su apariencia que ninguna otra mujer que conociese y, teniendo en cuenta que formaba parte de la realeza, entendía esa necesidad. Pero tras ver a Isabella a diario, me había dado cuenta de que las apariencias no significaban nada. Era más hermosa que la mayoría de mujeres que conocía, y ni siquiera tenía que levantar un dedo. No muchas podían presumir de algo así.

Pero nunca se lo diría.

—Espérame arriba. Es la tercera puerta a la izquierda.

—¿Por qué?

Entrecerré los ojos.

Entendió inmediatamente que aquella era una de esas veces en las que quería que me obedeciesen directamente. No hizo más preguntas y subió las escaleras hasta el piso de arriba. El resto de los hombres acabaron de vaciar el coche y tomaron posiciones alrededor del perímetro.

Siobhan finalizó su llamada.

No había nadie por allí, y por fin conseguimos la privacidad que había estado esperando.

—Siobhan, por mucho que la necesite conmigo, no voy a volver a soportar sus idioteces. Cuando le pida que haga algo, lo hará, o puede buscarse a otro que le firme los cheques. ¿Entendido?

Siobhan se cruzó de brazos, con la misma irritación en el rostro que le había visto antes. Tenía una mente astuta para los negocios, y entendía cómo funcionaban todos los pequeños engranajes de la maquinaria que yo había construido. No había nadie mejor que ella como socia en los negocios. Tenía un cerebro brillante y una actitud fiera, pero me negaba a que me faltasen así al respeto.

—Siempre hemos tenido una gran relación de negocios, y de repente aparece Isabella y todo lo que valoro de nuestra relación se va al garete. No sé cuál es su problema, así que necesita decírmelo a la cara. —Me pregunté si estaría celosa de verme con otra mujer. En todos los años que habíamos trabajado juntos nunca había sospechado que me viese como más que un socio y un amigo. Nunca había existido atracción ni química alguna entre nosotros. Nunca me había insinuado sencillamente porque nunca había mezclado los negocios con el placer, y ella parecía compartir mi ideología. Pero si no se trataba de aquello, entonces no tenía ni la menor idea de a qué podía deberse.

—Le he visto con sus mujeres: es frío, implacable y directo.

La miré, inexpresivo. No estaba seguro de por qué decía algo que ambos sabíamos de sobra.

—Pero ha sido aparecer esta mujer en concreto y todo ha cambiado. No se la vendió a Bones como planeaba hacer, y pasa todas las noches en su cama. No es asunto mío a quién se tira y, sinceramente, no me importa su vida sexual, pero esa mujer no se puede convertir en algo más. Y eso es lo que parece. Ambos sabemos que existe un número muy reducido de mujeres con las que podría pasar el resto de su vida, e Isabella no se encuentra entre ellas.

Ahora todo cobraba sentido.

—¿Eso es lo que la ha estado preocupando? —Tuve que contener la risa ante lo ridículo que era aquello—. Si ése era el problema, entonces no hay problema alguno. Isabella no es más que un entretenimiento, eso es todo.

—Pero no puede conservarla para siempre.

—Lo sé. —No tenía ni idea de lo que haría con ella cuando llegase aquel momento—. Y tampoco planeo intentarlo. Es como todas las demás, no se preocupe.

Siobhan no pareció del todo convencida.

—Se comporta de modo diferente con ella. Lo he visto.

—No, no lo hago. La tranquilicé en el avión porque estaba asustada, pero eso no significa que la ame.

—Pero tampoco significa que le sea indiferente. ¿Ha estado con alguna otra mujer desde que ella llegó?

Me negué a contestar a aquella pregunta.

—Está rozando un límite que no debería cruzar.

—No intento entrometerme, sólo mostrar mi opinión.

Siobhan sabía mucho de mí; seguramente había adivinado que últimamente no me había acostado con nadie más.

—Eso no tiene importancia. Isabella no significa nada para mí, y no pienso repetirlo.

Me examinó a conciencia, como si buscase una mentira. Estaba comprometida con mi vida personal gracias al efecto que tendrían sobre ella mis futuras nupcias. Si me hubiese casado con Tanya como había planeado originalmente, habría sido fácil expandir mi negocio de whisky por territorios extranjeros, y Siobhan habría sido mucho más rica de lo que lo era ahora. Y eso sin mencionar que también se le habrían abierto muchas puertas. Si acababa con una don nadie, Siobhan tendría muy pocas posibilidades de avanzar de nivel profesionalmente. Ambos éramos ambiciosos en los negocios, y estábamos decididos a hacer crecer nuestra fortuna todo lo posible.

—¿Me da su palabra, Edward?

Sabía que mi palabra significaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

—Sí, le doy mi palabra.

...

ISABELLA ya se había duchado cuando llegué al dormitorio. Había abierto las puertas mediterráneas del balcón y estaba apoyada en la barandilla. Miraba la oscuridad que rodeaba la casa, observando únicamente las estrellas. Todo lo demás resultaba invisible entre las sombras. Llevaba puesta una de mis camisetas con sólo las braguitas debajo.

—Espera a verla por la mañana. —Me desvestí y tiré la ropa al suelo de madera laminada. La había llevado puesta durante horas y estaba impaciente por ducharme y apreciar una botella de whisky.

Isabella volvió dentro y cerró las puertas.

—Veo que es preciosa incluso sin ver nada. El aire es agradable… me recuerda a casa.

Estaba convencido de que Isabella sentía nostalgia todo el tiempo, pero nunca llegaba a sentirme mal. Puede que no tuviera libertad, pero sí contaba con la oportunidad de ver el mundo gracias a mi dinero. Serví unos cuantos cubitos de hielo en un vaso, seguidos del whisky.

Isabella me juzgó con la mirada.

—Edward, llevas bebiendo todo el día.

—Lo sé.

—Voy a darte un consejo de amiga: bebe un poco menos.

—Tomo nota. —Me bebí medio vaso antes de dejarlo sobre el mostrador—. Voy a ducharme. Cuando salga, espero verte desnuda en la cama con el culo en el aire. ¿Entendido? —No quería hablar durante lo que quedaba de noche; sólo quería tirármela desde atrás, mirar fijamente aquel hermoso y pequeñito agujero e irme a dormir.

Su fuego interior siempre se le reflejaba en los ojos cuando le decía qué debía hacer, pero siempre conseguía controlar la lengua.

—Sí, señor.

Sabía que le resultaba muy difícil contestar de aquel modo, y saber lo que le costaba me ponía duro como la piedra. Me encantaba conquistar a una mujer inconquistable. Me daba el poder que ansiaba: la clase de control innegable que necesitaba constantemente. Me giré para irme a la ducha.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Me di la vuelta a pesar de que no debería haberlo hecho. La fulminé con la mirada, otorgándole permiso en silencio.

—¿Va todo bien con Siobhan?

Siobhan estaba concentrada en los negocios y sólo en los negocios, por eso me gustaba tanto y confiaba en sus instintos como si fuesen los míos propios.

—Lo hemos hablado.

Asintió lentamente, queriendo más detalles.

—¿Qué le pasa conmigo? Quizás pueda hacer algo para molestarla menos.

No había nada que Isabella pudiese hacer para caerle mejor. Para conseguirlo hubiese tenido que dejar de ser hermosa, de robarme la concentración y de ser la fierecilla que era. Todas las mujeres que había tenido cerca eran tranquilas y refinadas; siempre se comportaban con una clase que rozaba el aburrimiento. Isabella habría tenido que cambiar toda su personalidad.

—No.

...

ME DESPERTÉ a la mañana siguiente con Isabella en su lado de la cama. Follábamos todas las noches antes de dormir, pero nunca nos abrazábamos. Ella siempre se quedaba en su lado de la cama y yo en el mío.

Así era como me gustaba.

Isabella no se despertó hasta que me hube duchado y empecé a vestirme.

Se sentó y estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Las sábanas se le resbalaron hasta la cintura y revelaron su perfecta delantera. Tenía el pelo hecho un desastre de dar vueltas en la cama, y los ojos hinchados de dormir. Su mirada fue directa a la ventana, que estaba cubierta con la cortina.

Le leí el pensamiento y tiré del cordón que controlaba el pedazo de tela para que pudiera admirar las vistas. La ladera de la Toscana apareció de inmediato, y la hierba verde y los viñedos distantes se hicieron visibles.

Lo miró todo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, empapándose de las vistas de la hermosa campiña.

Abrí la puerta y encontré mi bandeja del desayuno en el suelo, justo donde le había indicado a mi cocinero que la dejara. Dos cafés y dos platos de comida para mí y para mi invitada. La llevé a la mesa y me senté.

Isabella me siguió con la mirada.

—¿Puedo desayunar contigo?

Asentí y bebí de mi café.

Se puso una de las camisas que había dejado en el suelo la noche anterior y se sentó delante de mí. Tenía el pelo ondulado, pero seguía conservando su suavidad. Sus ojos verdes eran mucho más brillantes ahora que había dormido una noche entera. Cogió la taza con ambas manos antes de inhalar el vapor.

Observé todos sus movimientos.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Estás oliendo el café?

Le dio un sorbo antes de dejarlo en su sitio.

—¿Y qué? Me gusta el olor a café.

Estaba muy mona cuando lo hacía, pero me negaba a decírselo.

—La gente huele el vino antes de probarlo.

Cierto. No me gustaba mucho el vino, por lo que nunca lo había hecho personalmente.

—¿Cuál es el orden del día?

Empecé con las claras de huevo.

—Esta tarde me reúno con mis proveedores. Necesito algunas cosas.

—¿Tengo que ir contigo?

Nunca mezclaba los negocios con el placer.

—No.

—¿Y qué voy a hacer toda la tarde? ¿Quedarme aquí?

—Sí.

Puso cara de enfado.

—Estamos en un lugar precioso y me gustaría ver más de él.

—Reunirse con mis proveedores no te lo va a facilitar.

—Es mejor que quedarme aquí encerrada. Sabes que no voy a ponerme a deambular, no con Alistair suelto por aquí.

Tomé otro trago de café.

—Sé que resulta intimidante, pero nunca te haría daño de verdad. No a menos que te lo merecieras.

—Sus estándares a la hora de infligir castigos son mucho más bajos que los tuyos. —Bebió de su taza y miró su desayuno con desolación—. En serio, esto tiene una pinta asquerosa.

—Es bueno para ti.

—No tiene grasa.

—La grasa no es buena.

—En realidad ésa es una noción errónea: necesitamos la llamada grasa buena para ayudarnos a quemar la mala. Todos necesitamos proteínas, carbohidratos y grasa. Si nos falta una de ellas, nos faltará parte de la base de la pirámide y se acabaría desmoronando.

A veces olvidaba que Isabella había estado estudiando para ser médico antes de que la secuestrase.

—¿Qué especialidad médica estabas estudiando?

—Estaba en la facultad de medicina cuando me secuestraste, no en la residencia; todavía no había decidido.

No tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando, pero no dejé que se diese cuenta.

—¿Y a qué te gustaría dedicarte?

Movió los huevos por el plato sin tomar bocado.

—A la medicina de urgencias.

—¿Por qué? —Mi universo se centraba en la diplomacia, la realeza y los negocios. Nunca me había interesado por ninguna otra disciplina, ya fuera derecho o medicina. Vivía en mi pequeño mundo, y así era como me gustaba vivir.

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

—Por razones personales. —Volvió a remover la comida—. Tío, echo de menos a Liam.

Ignoré aquel comentario.

—¿Qué razones personales?

Mantuvo la miraba baja.

—No quiero hablar de ello.

—¿Para qué sacas el tema entonces?

—No lo he hecho. —Levantó la vista con el humor agriado—. Tú eres el que ha empezado a preguntar.

—Y hasta ahora has estado contestando a todo.

—Pues no quiero seguir, ¿vale? Tú no me lo cuentas todo.

—Eres mi esclava. No tengo que contarte nada.

—No soy una esclava —siseó—. No me llames así.

—Puedo llamarte como quiera. Contesta.

Parecía que iban a explotarle los ojos de rabia.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? Nunca te ha interesado mi vida personal, ¿a qué viene la curiosidad ahora?

Buena pregunta.

—Contesta ya a la maldita pregunta.

Sabía que no podía desobedecerme más. Si lo hacía, la vida de su hermano correría peligro. La coerción era la mejor manera de mantenerla a raya, aunque estuviese marcándome un farol.

—Mis padres murieron por culpa de un conductor borracho cuando yo tenía ocho años. Se empotraron contra un árbol y murieron en el acto. No habría importado que la ambulancia llegase antes, ni que hubiese habido un médico mejor de guardia aquella noche, pero puede que algún día yo consiga marcar la diferencia para alguien.

Todavía tenía el asa de la taza entre los dedos, pero no bebí. Mi comida permaneció intacta y dejé de respirar. Un dolor inexplicable me embargó al oír su confesión. La imaginé con sólo ocho años recibiendo la noticia de que sus padres habían muerto por culpa de alguien que bebió demasiado. Joseph sólo había tenido un puñado de años más que ella, así que él tampoco debía de haber entendido lo que estaba pasando. Un dolor insospechado me palpitó en el pecho y, por primera vez, sentí pena por la mujer sentada frente a mí.

Yo había perdido a mis padres. Y ella también.

No sabía qué decir. Tuve el impulso de abrazarla, de decirle algo para consolarla por su pérdida, pero me quedé rígido como una tabla, incapaz de pensar en una acción apropiada. No quería que asumiese que me importaba, así que hice todo lo posible por aparentar que me daba absolutamente igual.

Apartó la mirada ante mi silencio.

Isabella había mostrado simpatía hacia mí cuando le conté lo de mis padres. No sería inapropiado expresar la misma comprensión. Aquello no significaba que me importase como persona, sólo que no era un capullo integral.

—Lo siento, monada.

Cuando levantó la vista no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Quizás esperase que fuese tan maleducado como solía ser.

—Parece que tenemos más en común de lo que creía.

—Sí... eso parece. —Se pasó una mano por el pelo, se lo apartó de la cara y lo despeinó en la parte de atrás. Por fin tomó un bocado de su desayuno y no escondió la mueca que le apareció en la cara—. De verdad, ¿cómo puedes comerte esta mierda?

—Tengo una cintura que mantener. No hagas como si no te gustase.

Puso los ojos en blanco. Probablemente tenía hambre; no había comido mucho el día anterior y había pasado toda la noche en ayudas. Podía comer ahora o bien esperar hasta que volviese de mi reunión.

—No estás tan bueno.

Enarqué una ceja.

—¿Ah, no?

—No.

No me lo tragué.

—Pues a mí me parece que sí.

—Estás de buen ver, ¿pero bueno? Para nada.

Vi la mentira en sus ojos.

—Lo que tú digas, monada. Hago que te corras cada vez que follamos, así que tengo que estar haciendo algo bien.

Tomó otro bocado y evitó mi respuesta por completo.

—A mí me pareces preciosa.

No me daba vergüenza admitirlo. No me había llamado nada la atención al conocerla, pero cuánto más me replicaba, cuánta más actitud me mostraba, más crecía mi atracción. Me encantaba aquel fuego en sus ojos, aquella chulería que exhibía cuando cualquiera se pasaba de la raya con ella. Adoraba su audacia.

Isabella fue bajando la guardia lentamente en cuanto oyó mi confesión. No me lanzó cuchillos con los ojos, y al menos durante un instante parecí caerle bien.

—Vale… sí que creo que estás bueno.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja; había ganado.

—No tenías que decirlo; ya lo sabía. Pero gracias igualmente. —Cogí el periódico que había en la bandeja y lo abrí.

—Quiero preguntarte una cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Allá donde vas, siempre tienes un millón de personas siguiéndote a todas partes.

—Una docena, más bien, ¿pero a dónde quieres llegar?

—¿Alguna vez estás solo? Y me refiero a solo de verdad.

No recordaba la última vez que había ido a alguna parte sin un guardia flanqueándome. Cuando asesinaron a mis padres, acabé bajo la custodia especial de Liam y otros guardias. Crecí y me convertí en un hombre con un ejército rodeándolo en todo momento. La única privacidad que tenía era cuando me encontraba con mujeres para tener citas y buen sexo.

—Supongo que no.

—¿Y te molesta?

Sí. No. No supe decidirme.

—Es un pequeño precio a pagar por mi protección.

—No creo que yo pudiese vivir así.

—¿Eres una persona solitaria?

—No, pero valoro mi independencia. A veces necesito estar sola para aclararme las ideas. Si tuviera gente a mi alrededor todo el tiempo me volvería loca.

—Lo has estado haciendo muy bien durante los últimos tres meses. —Cuando no se encontraba bajo mi supervisión, eran mis guardias quienes la observaban. No tenía mucho tiempo a solas ni siquiera en mi dormitorio.

Me miró con irritación.

—Es una lucha diaria.

Le eché un vistazo al reloj de pared y supe que tenía que ponerme en marcha. Le di otro bocado al desayuno y dejé el periódico a un lado a pesar de que no había tenido oportunidad de leerlo.

—Nos vemos cuando vuelva.

—No, voy contigo. —Se levantó como si aquello fuese a cambiar algo.

—No. —Cogí mi chaqueta del colgador del armario y me la puse, completando mi traje de tres piezas.

—No quiero quedarme aquí con tus hombres. Ya te he dicho que me hacen sentir incómoda.

—Pues es una lástima.

Se me acercó con las manos en las caderas, supliendo su falta de altura con su actitud.

—¿Planeas tenerme contigo para siempre?

No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer con ella. El impulso de quedármela en lugar de entregársela a Bones había sido inexplicable; no sabía exactamente qué me había hecho cambiar de idea. Y ahora que había cambiado de planes, no sabía cómo proceder. Podía tirármela todo lo que quisiese, pero al final me cansaría de ella y seguiría con mi vida. Pero no podía dejarla ir sin más, no podía permitir que el mundo supiese que me había vuelto blando.

—Es posible.

—Entonces no puedes tratarme como a un perro. Úsame. Sabes que soy inteligente; puedo apañármelas a pesar de estar superada en número. Tengo una personalidad persistente. Puedes sacar más utilidad de mí si me usas que si me dejas aquí sola.

—Creo que la mayoría de mujeres estarían contentas con quedarse en casa, beber vino y comer chocolate el día entero. —Si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría estar bien cuidada durante el resto de su vida. Lo único que tenía que hacer era no cabrearme.

—Pues yo no quiero pasar todo el día sentada y engordar. Necesito más que eso.

—No me sirves para nada.

—Me gusta el whisky. Tal vez pueda ayudarte en tu negocio.

—Esta reunión no tiene nada que ver con mi destilería. —Se trataba de los bajos fondos. Se trataba de venganza por toda la gente que había tenido la audacia de joderme.

—Edward, vamos.

No sabía qué tramaba con todo aquello.

—¿Es que crees que si averiguas todas mis actividades criminales, podrás entregarme algún día? Podría contártelo todo sobre mí, dejarte ir y aun así la policía no haría una mierda.

—¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?

—El hecho que soy el dueño de la policía. —Era el dueño de la mayor parte del mundo. Ahora sólo necesitaba hacer lo mismo con mis enemigos.

Sus ojos se movieron de un lado a otro mientras me miraba.

—De todos modos entregarte no formaba parte de mi plan.

—No me digas —comenté sarcástico—. ¿Con todo lo que te he hecho?

—No digo que secuestrarme sea algo bueno, pero creo que tienes alma bajo esa fachada. De no tener corazón, me habrías vendido a Bones.

No podía darle la impresión de que me importaba en lo más mínimo. No podía dejarla creer que le estaba mostrando siquiera una pizca de compasión. Si lo hacía, todas las reglas saldrían volando por la ventana. Podría intentar darme una puñalada trapera en medio de la noche porque sabía que nunca se la devolvería. Podría influirme para que fuera en direcciones en las que nunca había querido ir.

—No te vendí porque quería hacer que Joseph sufriese todavía más. Quería que supiera que su mayor enemigo se estaba follando a su hermanita pequeña todas y cada una de las noches. Mi corazón murió hace mucho tiempo, monada. Todo lo que ves es carne y hueso.

...

—SU COCHE ESTÁ PREPARADO, señor —dijo Alistair en el vestíbulo.

Comprobé que mis gemelos estaban bien colocados.

—Gracias.

—¿Cuántos hombres querrá que le acompañen?

Me ajusté las mangas y me abotoné la chaqueta del traje.

—Ninguno. —No eran las palabras de Isabella las que me habían hecho recapacitar.

Los hermanos Barsetti eran inofensivos si no se los provocaba, y probablemente ni siquiera iban armados.

Alistair arqueó una ceja pero no me cuestionó. Sabía perfectamente que hubiese sido un suicidio.

—Ya sabe cómo comunicarse conmigo.

Asentí y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

—Un momento. —La voz de Isabella sonó detrás de mí—. Yo también voy.

En aquel momento deseé romperle el cuello. Me di la vuelta y le lancé una mirada sin compasión, molesto porque me hubiese desafiado delante de mis hombres.

Interpretó mi mirada sin miedo alguno.

—No voy a quedarme encerrada como una gallina en un corral.

—¿Es que crees que esta gente con la que me reúno va a salvarte o algo así? —No entendía por qué quería acompañarme con tanto ahínco. Cuando estábamos en Escocia no intentaba seguirme a todas partes; se quedaba en su dormitorio del castillo hasta que terminaba las cosas del día y regresaba con ella.

—No. —Se acercó y bajó la voz para que sólo yo pudiese oírla—. No quiero quedarme atrapada con Alistair y Siobhan; ambos me odian con hasta la última célula de su ser. La única persona con la que me siento remotamente a salvo es contigo.

Se me erizó el vello de la nuca como nunca antes lo había hecho. Su confesión me curó el ego y avivó mi confianza. Debería haberme sentido molesto porque pensase en mí como una protección en lugar de como un peligro, pero no fue así. Quizás se trataba de que llevaba puestos unos pantalones que se le pegaban a la piel y una camiseta sin mangas que hacía que tuviese unas tetas increíbles, pero había algo en ella que me estaba afectando.

—No deberías sentirte a salvo conmigo.

—Contigo al menos sé en lo que me meto, no hay sorpresas ni giros inesperados. Si sigo las reglas, todo seguirá siendo igual. No me harás daño ni a mi ni a Joseph. Alistair es impredecible; quiere hacerme daño sólo porque puede. Y Siobhan… no movería un dedo para ayudarme si estuviera en problemas, se limitaría a mirar a otro lado.

Su comprensión de mis dos empleados era muy acertada, aunque eran demasiado leales para traicionarme. Si Isabella los molestaba la dejarían a un lado o la ignorarían, pero no llegarían más lejos.

Isabella se puso de puntillas y me besó. Podría ser un último intento para persuadirme; besarme y así suavizar mi corazón endurecido. Sus dulces labios se movieron con los míos y metió un poco la lengua en mi boca, lamiéndome juguetona y haciendo que me cosquillease la piel. Me rodeó el cuello con un brazo y me besó frente a mis hombres, poniéndome duro dentro de los pantalones.

Le rodeé su estrecha cintura con el brazo, y su siniestro plan dio frutos. No me resistí; ya no me importaba. Cuando aquellos firmes pechos se apretaron contra mí y su lengua se enredó con la mía, me convertí en un hombre diferente. Aquel beso era distinto a los que había compartido con la mayoría de mujeres. Quizás simplemente era buena besando, o quizás se debía a que me resultaba inalcanzable. Cada vez que me enfrentaba a Isabella, ella luchaba todavía más. Tenía un comentario sarcástico listo para cada una de mis palabras, pero por fin había conseguido su cooperación. Aquello la hacía más valiosa que todas mis demás mujeres combinadas.

Porque era un cabrón enfermizo.

Isabella terminó el beso y respiró contra mis labios; el olor de su pelo añadió algo a su fragancia ya naturalmente adictiva.

Ahora que estaba duro no quería que se apartase de mi lado. Mis hombres habían visto todo el numerito y no quería dejar allí a mi juguete y darles una idea equivocada. Lo que quería era parar el coche en el arcén a medio viaje, hacer que me la chupara y continuar con mi vida.

—Vámonos.

La victoria resplandeció en sus ojos ahora que se había salido con la suya.

—Pero no intentes nada. —No necesité acabar la amenaza.

—No lo haré.

...

LLEGAMOS A LA FINCA BARSETTI, una mansión de tres plantas con viñedos a cada lado. Las rejas negras se abrieron en cuanto me acerqué; rodeé la fuente del centro y el aparcacoches se encargó de mi vehículo.

Isabella se puso a mi lado y miró la magnífica casa con hiedra verde en los muros. Las ventanas de estilo mediterráneo estaban abiertas, dejando entrar aire fresco a los dormitorios de arriba. La puerta principal se abrió antes de que pudiese llamar.

—Buenas noches, señor Cullen. Mi nombre es Lars. —Un hombre mayor vestido con un traje gris me hizo una rápida reverencia. Parecía ser el mayordomo de la casa, y me recordó a Liam pero con ropa más moderna—. Los señores Barsetti le esperan en la salita. —Se giró hacia Isabella. Estaba claro que no había esperado que me acompañase.

—Lo siento, Lars. Ésta es lady Isabella. Debí mencionar que la traería a la reunión. —A pesar de que sólo habrían tenido treinta minutos de preaviso.

—Lady Isabella, es un placer tenerla con nosotros. —Lars nos hizo entrar—. Sé que los señores prefieren whisky escocés. ¿Querrá usted lo mismo o prefiere otra cosa?

—El whisky está bien —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Gracias, Lars.

La miré sorprendido.

—Por aquí, por favor. —Lars nos mostró el camino hacia la salita del segundo piso.

Miré a Isabella, observando todos sus movimientos. Ella se giró hacia mí cuando notó mi mirada. —¿Qué?

—Eres hermosa como una flor, pero bebes como un hombre.

—¿A qué viene eso?

La cogí de la mano.

—A nada. —Tendría que verter una botella de whisky sobre todo su cuerpo y lamerlo por completo cuando llegásemos a casa. Se lo lamería de todas las aberturas de su cuerpo. Sus pezones sabrían incluso mejor embadurnados con el líquido ámbar.

Entramos en la salita, yo el primero aun a pesar de normalmente habría sacado a relucir mis modales y hubiese dejado que Isabella entrase delante. Los dos hermanos estaban sentados en sendos asientos frente al fuego. Había una botella de whisky metida en hielo sobre la mesa, además de tres vasos. Ya estaban bebiendo; me habría decepcionado que no lo hiciesen.

—Regresaré con los entremeses. —Lars hizo una reverencia antes de volver a la puerta.

—No necesitamos comida, Lars —dijo Jacob—. Los hombres sólo quieren beber.

Isabella se aclaró la garganta.

—Pues yo no voy a rechazar algo de comida italiana casera.

Lars sonrió como si aquello le hubiese provocado más felicidad que la que pudiese haber sentido en mucho tiempo.

—Ahora mismo. —Y se marchó.

Jacob y Jared la miraron fijamente. Estaba claro que no la habían visto hasta aquel momento.

—Mis disculpas —dijo Jacob—. No me había dado cuenta de que se nos uniría una dama. ¿Qué le sirvo, cielo?

No oculté mi mirada de desagrado. Me sentía ofendido porque hubiese llamado a mi mujer con un apelativo tan cariñoso.

—Whisky… como el resto de nosotros. —Tomé asiento y le di una palmadita al asiento que tenía al lado, diciéndole exactamente dónde la quería.

En cuanto Isabella puso el culo en el cojín, le puse la mano en el muslo y la hice cruzar las piernas. No debería importarme que Jacob y Jared la encontrasen atractiva; de todos modos ella no significaba nada para mí.

Pero me importaba.

Jacob sonrió antes de abrir la botella.

—Mis disculpas. —Sirvió dos vasos de whisky y nos los tendió. Le entregué a Isabella el suyo a pesar de que podría haberlo cogido ella misma. Era un acto innecesario de posesión, pero Jacob y Jared no eran los típicos criminales. Los dos eran atractivos y ricos.

—Ésta es Isabella. Isabella, ellos son Jacob. —Sostuve el vaso en alto y lo apunté a su dirección—. Y él es Jared.

Jacob asintió. Era el mayor y se encargaba de la bodega de vinos, mientras que Jared se ocupaba de su negocio de armas. Lavaban el dinero negro usando el negocio legítimo, igual que hacía yo con mi whisky escocés.

—Es un placer conocerla. —Jared la miró un poco más de lo que me habría gustado.

No debería haberla traído conmigo.

—¿Dónde está Siobhan? —inquirió Jacob.

—Trabajando. —No tenía que explicar dónde se encontraba mi socia. Yo me encargaba de todos los tratos y ella trabajaba en la sombra. A veces la llevaba conmigo y otras no.

—Esperaba que Isabella fuese su sustituta —comentó Jared.

Jared no era fan de Siobhan, posiblemente porque Siobhan no soportaba sus sordideces ni sus comentarios sexistas.

—Isabella es mi propiedad personal. —No iba a llamarla mi mujer, aquello conllevaría que significaba mucho para mí, pero tampoco iba a usar la palabra esclava. A Isabella le daría un ataque.

—Oh… incluso mejor. —Jared guiñó un ojo.

Jacob fulminó a su hermano con la mirada antes de girarse de nuevo hacia mí.

—Hablemos de negocios. Para eso estamos aquí, ¿no es cierto?

Siempre había preferido a Jacob. Iba directo al grano y no hacía muchas preguntas.

—Así es.

...

JARED ABANDONÓ la sala para contestar a una llamada e Isabella se acercó a los grandes ventanales que había al otro lado de la salita para admirar la vista de los viñedos y de la piscina. Jacob y yo nos quedamos solos un rato.

—¿Qué tal el negocio? —Sabía que me daría una contestación ensayada. Nunca nos revelábamos los secretos.

—Sin quejas. ¿Y tú?

Sonreí.

—Sin quejas. —Sabía que Jacob tenía una reyerta familiar con uno de mis clientes, así que nunca mencionaba su nombre mientras estábamos juntos. Me consideraba un hombre de negocios neutral que no guardaba emoción alguna hacia mis clientes. Ellos compraban lo que yo vendía, o no. Fin de la historia.

Jacob asintió hacia Isabella, que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación.

—Tanya desapareció hace mucho, ¿eh?

No me gustaba hablar de aquella mujer, pero el oeste de Europa al completo sabía de mi compromiso. Nunca me había sentido tan humillado en toda mi vida. Me había dejado por otro hombre con más posibilidades de conseguir el trono, había escupido en mi legado y en todo lo que había podido ofrecerle. Era posible que no me hubiese dolido tanto de no haber estado enamorado de aquella zorra.

Pero lo había estado.

Los rusos habían destruido a mi familia, y aquella furcia británica había destruido mi reputación. Ahora necesitaba vengarme en dos frentes y lo conseguiría de un modo u otro. No dejaría que nadie volviese a pisotearme. No dejaría que nadie volviese a acercarse a mi corazón. Mi futura esposa sólo sería fruto de un matrimonio de conveniencia, alguien con quien me casaría para que pudiese darme hijos que continuaran con mi legado.

Pero aquello era todo.

—Sí. —Oculté la incomodidad tomando un sorbo de whisky. Llevaba años trabajando con Jacob, pero no nos consideraría amigos. Conocido de confianza, tal vez. La gente como nosotros no tenía amigos de verdad—. Vino a verme hace unas semanas y dijo que había cometido un error. Quería otra oportunidad.

—Qué cara tan dura.

No la aceptaría de nuevo en mi vida. Mi relación con Tanya se había acabado en cuanto me había dado la espalda. Cada sentimiento que tenía por ella había desaparecido como el humo. Mi corazón se volvió duro y negro, y perdí la habilidad de sentir cualquier tipo de felicidad.

Ahora sólo quería sangre.

—Me alegro de que se sienta deprimida. —Era frío, pero no me importaba.

—Ya somos dos. —Brindamos—. Tu nuevo juguete parece agradable. He oído que uno de tus clientes se pasó de la raya contigo…

Las buenas noticias viajaban rápido.

—Sí, y me llevé a su hermana como pago.

Jacob sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Tienes que enseñarles una lección. Pero debo decir… —Miró a Isabella por encima del hombro—. Que no parece una prisionera.

—¿A qué te refieres?

¿Lo decía por su belleza? ¿Porque era una de las mujeres más sexis con las que había estado?

—Si yo fuese un prisionero, no sonreiría. No bebería whisky en una sala llena de hombres y lo disfrutaría. No parece estar retenida en contra de su voluntad. Es casi como si le gustases. —Cruzó las piernas y se recostó en el sofá.

Observé la figura de Isabella en la esquina, atesorando la visión de sus hermosas curvas. Tenía una figura de reloj de arena, algo que siempre me había encantado. Me volví hacia Jacob.

—Amenacé con matar a su hermano si no me obedecía. Le coloqué un transmisor en el cráneo; en cuanto la chica me contraríe, pulsaré el botón y le provocaré un derrame.

Jacob asintió como si estuviese impresionado.

—Lo tienes todo pensado.

—Que te sirva de lección. No me jodas.

Rió entre dientes.

—No planeaba hacerlo. —Volvió a echarle un vistazo a Isabella—. ¿Está disponible?

No era poco común que los socios de negocios compartieran mujer, yo mismo lo había hecho con anterioridad. Y ya había dejado claro que Isabella no significaba nada para mí, así que su pregunta no se pasaba de la raya. Pero no quería prestársela a nadie. Era mi mascota, mi prisionera; no quería compartirla con otro hombre.

—No.

Jacob aceptó mi decisión sin más.

—No te ofendas si Jared te hace la misma pregunta.

—No lo haré. Me sorprende que no lo haya hecho ya.

Se rió.

—Conoces a mi hermano tan bien como yo. ¿Para qué la has traído, entonces?

—Ella quiso venir.

—¿Puede que para buscar una ruta de escape?

Cuanto más lo pensaba, menos probable me parecía.

—No. Sabe que no bromeo con lo de su hermano.

—Entonces puede que simplemente quisiera salir de la casa.

—No le gusta ninguno de mis hombres, dice que no confía en ellos.

—¿Pero sí en ti? —preguntó con interés.

Me encogí de hombros; no estaba seguro de lo que sentía Isabella. Quería que la protegiese de mi personal y aquello me la ponía dura de un modo que no podía explicar. Luego me había metido la lengua hasta la garganta y todos mis pensamientos habían salido volando.

Tenía un toque mágico.

—Creo que confía en algunos aspectos de mí.

—Bueno, a tu lado es donde más a salvo está, relativamente hablando. Nunca pasará hambre, penalidades ni peligro. Pero no vas a quedártela eternamente, ¿verdad?

—Todavía no estoy seguro.

—Bueno, ¿la matarás cuando acabes con ella?

Aquello era lo que debería hacer. Isabella acabaría resultándome inútil. Conocería a otra mujer, quizás a la mujer con la que me casaría, y Isabella sería sólo un estorbo. Obviamente no podía dejarla marchar, sabía demasiado.

Tenía razón; tendría que matarla.

—Supongo.


	3. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3

Isabella

Volvimos a la villa, recorriendo en coche los treinta minutos que la separaban de la finca de los Barsetti. Edward conducía con una mano en el volante y los ojos en la carretera. La otra mano la tenía sobre el regazo. La noche descendía lentamente en la Toscana.

Era un sitio precioso. Me encantaba al sol, los viñedos verdes y la tierra polvorienta que se alzaba cuando conducíamos por la carretera. De cierta forma me recordaba a mi hogar, pero también había cosas que no me recordaban a nada que hubiese visto en mi vida.

Edward no charló conmigo de cosas sin importancia. Parecía estar de mal humor, pero no estaba segura de por qué. Me había comportado en todo momento y apenas había hablado a menos que me hablasen primero. Podría haber soltado muchos comentarios de los míos, pero no lo hice. Simplemente me sentía agradecida de estar con él en lugar de en la casa con su socia psicópata y su guardaespaldas violento.

No estaba intentando escapar.

Si lo hiciese, mataría a Joey. No tenía más opción que aprovechar al máximo mi situación. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo estaría con él; puede que fuera para siempre. Si podía conseguir que Edward se enamorase de mí, quizás dejase en paz a Joey y me dejase marchar.

Pero cuanto más lo conocía, menos probable me parecía.

Edward no tenía corazón.

Había perdido a su familia y sabía que había pasado algo serio con Tanya. Cargaba con demasiadas cicatrices, demasiado odio. Pero al mismo tiempo tenía sus momentos suaves. Me había dicho que era hermosa, y a Alistair que no me pusiese las manos encima. Si de verdad no le importase nada, no habría intervenido.

Y todavía sospechaba que había cambiado de parecer con lo de Bones por una razón distinta a la que argumentaba.

Pero nunca sabría toda la verdad de aquel asunto.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estás enfadado?

No apartó la mirada del camino.

—Porque lo estoy.

Debería haber sido más específica.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estás enfadado conmigo?

—No estoy enfadado contigo, sino conmigo por permitir que vinieses.

—¿Por qué? —dije de sopetón—. No he hecho nada malo.

—Jacob me preguntó si podía probarte. —Edward se aferró al volante, los nudillos se le volvieron blancos—. Jared también.

Agradecí que no me compartiese. Jacob y Jared eran muy atractivos, pero no quería que me prestasen a desconocidos; ya había sido bastante difícil acostarme con Edward. Y ahora hacerlo era tan normal que ni siquiera me lo pensaba dos veces.

—No has actuado como si yo significase algo especial para ti.

Edward apretó la mandíbula.

—Y si no significo nada para ti, ¿por qué te importa?

—Porque sí. No debería haber dejado que vinieses, ha sido una decisión estúpida.

—Estás siendo injusto, no he hecho nada malo. No es culpa mía que sean un par de pervertidos.

—No son pervertidos —dijo en voz baja—. Son hombres. Cuando los hombres ven a una mujer hermosa, quieren tirársela. Es lo más natural del puto mundo. —No había dejado de apretar la mandíbula en ningún momento.

—Entonces no deberías estar tan alterado.

Giró la cabeza y me miró, irradiando ira con los ojos.

No había sido inteligente decirle aquello.

—Edward, si vas a tenerme contigo a largo plazo, úsame. Deja que te ayude con los negocios. Dame algo que hacer. No quiero estar a merced de tus empleados cada vez que no estés.

—Tus sentimientos no importan, Isabella. Perdón por no dejarlo claro.

Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho y miré por la ventana.

—¿Y por qué no me matas y ya está? —Antes había guardado la esperanza de que ocurriría algo bueno, pero ahora todo el optimismo estaba desapareciendo.

Se volvió hacia mí otra vez.

—Mátame —repetí—. Te vengarás de Joey, le destrozarás la vida. Todo ganancias.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso cuando disfruto tanto estando entre tus piernas?

El corazón se me aceleró, aunque no estuve segura de por qué. ¿Es que aquella simple frase me había excitado? ¿Sería la posesividad? O puede que no fuera nada y se debiera a una reacción natural.

Mantuve la vista fija en la ventanilla; no quería mirarlo ni ver su reacción. No respondí a sus flirteos, me negaba a hacerlo.

Edward me cogió del codo, obligándome a alejar el brazo del pecho hasta poder cogerme la mano. La puso sobre mi muslo y me rozó los nudillos con el pulgar. Me mostró un afecto que me sorprendió, tal y como había hecho en el avión. Fue un gesto cariñoso y dulce, una gran contradicción con todo lo que era su persona.

Mi corazón volvió a calmarse y, por un instante, me sentí en paz. Me sentí a salvo, como si nada pudiese hacerme daño mientras él me consolara. Me gustaba aquella versión de Edward, la que mostraba compasión salida de la nada.

—No voy a matarte, monada. Es lo último que quiero hacer.

—¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo, pues? —No aparté la mano; me resultaba agradable. Quería que siguiese tocándome. Me hacía sentir viva, no muerta y carente de esperanza.

—Por ahora, esto. —Se llevó mi mano a los labios y la besó—. Nada más.

No era una respuesta, pero al menos tampoco era una amenaza de muerte. Mientras le fuese útil, me conservaría. Si le gustaba lo suficiente para que me besase la mano, quizás sí que tenía una oportunidad después de todo.

Pero seguía dudándolo.

...

CUANDO ENTRAMOS en el dormitorio ya era de noche. Las estrellas habían aparecido en el cielo y podían verse por la ventana abierta. Esperaba que Edward no tuviese planes. Había un cerrojo en la puerta, y dudaba que Alistair quisiese hacerme la vida difícil, pero prefería que Edward estuviese cerca.

Mantenía a todo el mundo en su sitio.

Dejó caer la chaqueta al suelo y se quitó el reloj de pulsera, tomándose su tiempo desvistiéndose delante del armario. Lo siguiente fue la corbata, y luego se desabotonó la camisa.

Intenté no quedarme mirándolo embobada.

Su físico no se parecía a nada que hubiese visto antes. Nunca había presenciado a un hombre tan duro y fuerte. Era todo músculo esbelto en un cuerpo alto. Sus bíceps terminaban en tríceps prietos. Sus pectorales estaban tan esculpidos que no parecían reales. Tenía una ligera marca de bronceado alrededor del cuello, allí donde empezaba la camisa, pero era tan clara que apenas se notaba. Los hombros estaban tan torneados como el resto de su cuerpo, musculados pero esbeltos a la vez. La única vez que había visto a un hombre tan guapo había sido en una porno, y esa belleza se basa en el uso de la luz y los ángulos.

Edward contaba con esa belleza sin importar cómo le diese la luz.

Tragué saliva cuando me di cuenta de que tenía la boca seca. Era prisionera de un criminal perteneciente a la realeza y no debería sentir más que miedo y asco, pero me descubrí sintiendo tantas emociones contradictorias que ninguna tenía sentido.

Sus pantalones y zapatos fueron los siguientes en desaparecer, y volvió a ponerse derecho, cubierto sólo por los bóxers negros.

Por fin aparté la vista; no quería que me atrapase mirándolo.

—Sé que te gusta lo que ves. —Se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba sentada en el sofá. Tenía una uve muy notoria marcada en las caderas, líneas creadas por sus fuertes abdominales. Había un bulto considerable en la parte delantera de su ropa interior, remarcado por la silueta de su largo miembro contra la tela.

—No deberías hacer suposiciones.

Se arrodilló delante de mí, dándome una visión perfecta de su musculada figura. Se inclinó hacia mí, apoyando un brazo en el reposabrazos mientras que con el otro me tocaba el muslo. Me miró con aquellos ojos marrón claro suyos, embrujándome con sólo una mirada.

Ahora sí que no podía aparta la vista.

Se inclinó un poco más, hasta que nuestros labios quedaron a sólo unos milímetros de distancia.

—Respiración alterada. Boca seca. —Me apretó la zona justo sobre la rodilla—. Muslos temblorosos. —Lo siguiente fue mi muñeca, y sintió mi pulso—. Latidos acelerados.

Me tragué la vergüenza como buenamente pude.

Me hizo ponerle una mano en el pecho, justo sobre el corazón.

—Latidos acelerados. —Acercó los labios a mi oído y su respiración me hizo cosquillas en la oreja—. Respiración alterada. —Juntó nuestras bocas y me dio un beso lento—. Boca seca. —Me cogió la mano y me colocó la palma sobre la forma de sus bóxers—. Polla hambrienta.

Le apreté la erección de manera automática; mi excitación pasó a tomar todas las decisiones. Era el hombre más grande con el que había estado nunca, pero la dolorosa dilatación que provocaba me resultaba una sensación increíble, aunque no sabía por qué. Nunca había estado con un hombre como él.

Su rostro estaba a la misma altura que el mío.

—Seamos sinceros el uno con el otro: dime que me deseas.

Lo miré a los ojos y no dudé.

—Te deseo.

Edward entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose obviamente complacido con mi respuesta.

—Y yo a ti. —Me besó y me succionó el labio inferior—. No quiero que ningún otro hombre te tenga; te quiero toda para mí.

Mis manos subieron hasta su pelo y profundicé el beso, dejándome llevar por la excitación que sentía entre las piernas. Aquel hombre había insertado un transmisor en el cerebro de mi hermano, pero no por eso dejaba de desearlo. Me tenía prisionera, pero seguía queriéndolo entre mis piernas. Lo odiaba, deseaba verlo muerto, pero seguía queriendo sentir su semen en mi interior.

No tenía sentido.

Edward me levantó del sofá y me colocó sobre la cama. En un instante se libró de los bóxers; su duro sexo ya estaba goteando.

Me desabotoné los vaqueros y me los bajé, impaciente por que estuviese dentro de mí.

Edward mostró su típica sonrisa arrogante antes de ayudarme a quitarme las braguitas. No se molestó con mi camiseta antes de subirse encima de mí y enterrarse en mi vagina. Nunca era cuidadoso conmigo; me follaba como si no importase nada para él.

Pero me gustaba.

...

SOÑÉ QUE ESTABA CAMINANDO por la carretera cuando un coche pasó por mi lado a toda velocidad y se estampó contra un árbol.

Corrí hasta la ventanilla para ver si podía ayudar a quien estuviese al volante, y me encontré cara a cara con mi padre. Ya estaba muerto; tenía los ojos muy abiertos y le bajaba sangre por la cara. Mi madre estaba en el asiento del acompañante, empalada con una rama a la altura del estómago. Podía oler el humo del motor y la sangre de sus heridas. En el asiento de atrás estaba Joey, ya adulto y con el aspecto con el que lo había visto la última vez. Había muerto en el acto.

—¡Aah!

—Isabella. —La profunda voz de Edward me resonó en el oído, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad—. Isabella, es un sueño. Despierta.

Me quité las sábanas de encima de una patada, como si fueran redes que estuviesen arrastrándome a las profundidades. El sudor me cubría los brazos y el dorso de los muslos. Luché contra un enemigo invisible, huyendo del coche de mi sueño.

Edward me agarró de ambos hombros y me zarandeó.

—Isabella, despierta.

Por fin abrí los ojos y vi el oscuro dormitorio. Sabía que me encontraba con Edward, pero no recordaba dónde. Había sido una pesadilla, un sueño horrible que no era real. Salté de la cama y sentí el frío de estar desnuda. Corrí a la chimenea y luego al sofá, moviéndome para no quedarme quieta.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Aquello no era Escocia. No era la isla. No recordaba dónde estaba, seguía dormida.

—En Italia. —Edward bajó de la cama y se me acercó lentamente con sus más de ciento ochenta centímetros de hombre—. Hemos venido a hacer negocios con Jacob y Jared. Los conociste hoy. —Mantuvo la voz casi en un susurro, como si fuese a mantenerme tranquila.

Me abracé el cuerpo para esconder mi desnudez a pesar de que ya me había visto; me arrinconé más en el sillón e inspiré lentamente, intentando controlar mi respiración y parar los violentos latidos de mi corazón. No conseguía calmarme, no importaba lo que intentase. Los rostros sin vida de mi familia no dejaban de aparecer frente a mis ojos.

—No puedo perderlo… no puedo. —Estallé en una serie de sollozos tan intensos que me hicieron temblar entera.

—Monada, ¿de quién hablas? ¿A quién no puedes perder? —Se acercó lentamente hasta que me puso una mano en el hombro.

—A Joey… es todo lo que me queda. —Me tapé la cara con las manos y lloré, mi cuerpo se estremecía por el cansancio. Nunca lloraba delante de nadie; no lloraba y punto. Hacerlo no resolvía nada, no hacía que los problemas desapareciesen. Pero no estaba en mis cabales y todavía estaba parcialmente dormida.

Edward me abrazó y me apoyó contra su pecho. Sus fuertes brazos hicieron las veces de puertas de acero. Hundió los dedos en mi pelo y lo acarició.

—Shh… sólo ha sido una pesadilla. Todo va bien.

Me forcé a dejar de llorar, a dejar de sentir aquellas violentas emociones en el pecho. Fui calmándome poco a poco con cada inhalación hasta volver a la normalidad. Mi piel reabsorbió las lágrimas y me reconforté oyendo los latidos del corazón de Edward.

Sólo había sido una pesadilla.

Un sueño.

Todo saldría bien.

Tuve que calmarme sola, pero en el pasado había sido Joey el que me consolaba. Incluso cuando tenía un mal día en clase, siempre podía llamarlo y contárselo todo. No era sólo mi hermano; era mi familia entera resumida en una sola persona. Sin él, estaba sola en el mundo.

—Perdona. —Me aparté de Edward, sabiendo que lo había irritado con mi reacción. Se había despertado en mitad de la noche por mi episodio, algo que no podría importarle menos—. A veces tengo sueños muy vívidos si bebo demasiado.—No lo miré; no quería ver la ira de sus ojos.

Me cogió del codo y me volvió a apoyar contra su pecho.

—No pasa nada, monada. Yo también tengo pesadillas.

—¿De verdad? —Me sentí mejor en cuanto mi cabeza estuvo otra vez presionada contra su pecho. Sus latidos me consolaban de un modo que no podría expresar con palabras.

—Todo el tiempo. —Me guió a la cama y apartó las sábanas para poder arroparme—. No estás sola.

Apoyé la cabeza en la almohada y Edward me tapó como si fuese una niña. Se metió en la cama conmigo y, en lugar de quedarse en su lado, me rodeó con un brazo y se pegó a mi espalda.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Mi brazo descansó sobre el suyo, aferrándome a él como si fuese un ancla. Podía sentir su pulso a través de la piel, la sangre que bombeaba en sus venas y le daba vida. Era mi captor, pero nunca me había hecho sentir más a salvo. No tenía sentido.

—No…

Me besó la nuca antes de descansar el rostro en mi pelo.

—Si cambias de idea, aquí estaré.

Cerré los ojos y sentí como el sueño empezaba a arrastrarme.

—Lo sé.

...

DORMÍ hasta tarde por culpa de la noche movidita que había tenido.

Edward no estaba; lo más seguro es que ya se hubiese duchado y preparado para el trabajo. Solía levantarse en cuanto salía el sol y luego se iba a su gimnasio privado antes de prepararse para el día. Sabía que hacía ejercicio a diario, de otro modo no habría podido mantener aquel aspecto.

Me aliviaba que no estuviese, así no tenía que enfrentarme todavía a mi humillación. Había tenido malos sueños de vez en cuando, pero nada tan intenso. Había sido como si estuviera allí de verdad, viendo como la sangre les goteaba por la cara e impregnaba su ropa.

Era un sueño que quería olvidar.

Pero era un sueño tan aterrador como difícil de olvidar. Ojalá pudiese llamar a Joseph; era la única persona en este mundo con la que podía hablar de aquellas cosas.

Edward volvió al dormitorio una vez ya estuve duchada y vestida. Se había puesto su traje y corbata habituales, listo para el trabajo. En lugar de dirigirme su típica mirada de indiferencia me miró fijamente, como si estuviera rota.

Lo odié con pasión.

—¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? —No quería darle la oportunidad de preguntar cómo me sentía. No quería su preocupación después de lo mucho que me había avergonzado yo solita. Debería haberlo apartado cuando me abrazó.

Pero lo necesitaba demasiado.

—Voy al cuartel general para reunirme con Jacob y Jared. He olvidado el reloj. —Lo cogió de la cómoda y se lo puso en la muñeca.

Me decepcionaba que se marchase. Me quedaría atrapada en aquella casa con todos sus hombres. No deberían molestarme siempre y cuando no abandonase la habitación. Podía esperar a comer hasta que volviese Edward.

—Nos vemos luego. —No le rogué que me llevase con él como había hecho el día anterior. No iba a mostrar ni una pizca de debilidad más después de haberle llorado encima de aquel modo la noche anterior. No resultaba nada atractivo en mí.

No era atractivo en nadie.

Edward se ajustó un gemelo mientras me miraba. Nunca me habían llamado la atención los ojos marrones, pero los suyos me encantaban. Eran cálidos como el café, pero oscuros como la corteza de un árbol. Podían ser intensos o juguetones según el momento.

—¿Querrías acompañarme?

Aquello me pilló por sorpresa; no podía creer lo que acababa de ofrecerme. Había terminado enfadándose consigo mismo tras nuestra reunión con Jacob y Jared por haber cedido a llevarme. ¿Y ahora me preguntaba si quería ir así sin más? Tardé unos segundos en averiguar el motivo.

—No, estoy bien. Gracias.

Enarcó una ceja.

—¿No quieres venir?

—No. Me quedo. —No me importaba darle la brasa hasta que consiguiera lo que yo quería, pero lo último que deseaba era su lástima. Que se sintiera culpable y no me entregase a Bones era una cosa, pero aquello era muy distinto.

Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos y me fulminó con la mirada.

—Isabella.

Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho, negándome a dar mi brazo a torcer.

—¿Hmm?

—Sé que quieres venir, ¿a qué juegas?

—No juego a nada. Sólo me invitas porque te sientes mal por mí. Pues no lo hagas, lo detesto.

Se miró el reloj de soslayo, como si ya estuviese llegando tarde.

—Creo que tener pena de ti misma es peor comparado con que me sienta mal por ti. Pero haz lo que quieras. —Se fue hacia la puerta sin intención de mirar atrás.

No quería quedarme allí sola, no cuando no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo estaría fuera. No podía explorar la propiedad cuando Alistair me lanzaba miradas diabólicas cada vez que me veía. Era uno de los trabajadores leales de Edward, pero sabía que lo traicionaría en cuanto creyera que se podría salir con la suya. Podía imaginarlo sujetándome y haciéndome cosas innombrables. Y Siobhan… era impredecible.

—Espera.

Edward se giró como si hubieses estado esperando a que dijese algo.

—Te acompañaré.

Por una vez contuvo los gestos de arrogancia.

—Date prisa. Me voy en cinco minutos.

...

ÍBAMOS los dos en su resplandeciente coche negro. Era de dos asientos y, a juzgar por lo alto que sonaba el motor, muy rápido. Miré por la ventanilla y no le hice preguntas. Si tenía suerte, no volvería a mencionarse lo de anoche.

Edward nunca ponía la radio, y me pareció extraño. Nunca lo había visto escuchando música.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con ellos hoy?

—Revisar la selección de armas. —Llevaba puestas unas gruesas gafas de sol que escondían sus bonitos ojos.

—¿Por qué les compras armas a esos dos?

—La protección es importante, y quiero lo mejor de lo mejor.

—¿Tienes muchos enemigos?

—Todo el mundo los tiene. Y si no es así, es que estás haciendo algo mal.

Debatible.

—Puedo quedarme en el coche si quieres. —Ya había sido bastante agradable dejando que fuera con él. Prefería quedarme en un coche recalentado antes que estar en la casa con sus hombres.

—¿Por qué detestas tanto a Alistair?

—Porque es un capullo. Y ya me ha pegado dos veces.

—Creía que te estabas escapando.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No. Tiene un problema conmigo. Creo sinceramente que, si no estuvieses cerca, me haría algo peor… sólo porque puede hacerlo.

En lugar de rechazar la idea por completo, Edward la consideró.

—Alistair lleva en mi plantilla desde hace mucho tiempo. No me provocaría de esa forma.

—No estoy tan segura…

—Necesito más pruebas que eso.

—Es un presentimiento. Lo sé sin más.

Iba conduciendo con una mano, con el otro brazo apoyado en la ventanilla.

—No sé qué decirte.

—Nunca has sido mujer, no sabes lo que es sentirte como una presa todo el tiempo. No lo entenderías. —Sabía cuando un hombre quería hacerme daño por su propio placer enfermizo. Si Alistair creía que podía salirse con la suya, me pondría boca abajo a la fuerza y me violaría como a un perro.

Edward se giró hacia mí, con una expresión indescifrable tras las gafas de sol. Estaba guapo sin importar lo que se pusiera, incluso con gafas de sol que le escondían la mitad de la cara. Podría haberse puesto un sombrero y unas mallas y seguiría siendo atractivo.

—Sé lo que es sentirte como una presa. Pero no, no sé lo que es ser una mujer, ahí me has pillado.

Me pregunté si se estaba refiriendo a la muerte de su familia. Seguramente era el último blanco de la lista, pero nunca consiguieron acabar con él.

—¿Crees que podrías llevarme de vuelta a la isla Fair? Podría ser una de las mujeres a las que visitas cuando estás de paso. —Tenía mujeres en Edimburgo, y posiblemente también en muchos otros sitios.

—¿Te gusta el lugar?

—Sí. No me entrometería en tus asuntos, y Liam me cae bien. De hecho, es el único de tus empleados con el que me siento cómoda.

—¿Cuándo te has entrometido en mis asuntos?

Tenía una memoria horrible.

—Justo ayer me dijiste lo molesto que estabas por haberme llevado a la reunión con Jacob y Jared.

—Pero no te entrometiste. Y no, no vamos a hacer eso.

Oculté la decepción lo mejor que pude.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde vayas tú, voy yo?

—Exactamente.

Nos adentramos más en la ciudad y giramos por algunas calles antes de llegar a un complejo desierto. La cámara debió reconocer su cara cuando paró frente a la entrada, porque las puertas se abrieron y le permitieron entrar.

Examiné el complejo de hormigón y miré los almacenes. No parecía que hubiese nada ilegal a primera vista.

—Si siempre estoy contigo, ¿cómo vas a pasar tiempo con tus otras mujeres? —No me gustaba pensar en él con nadie más. Que ellas fuesen libres y se acostaran con él por propia voluntad me molestaba. Daría lo que fuera por volver a tener algo consensual, pero sabía que también me molestaba por otras razones.

—Ya buscaré la forma. —Apagó el motor y salió del coche.

Oculté la expresión agria de mi cara antes de seguirlo. Edward me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí hacia él, manteniéndome pegada a su cuerpo. Entró al almacén y saludó a los hombres antes de localizar a Jacob. Su mano no llegó a soltar nunca la mía y, cuando se encontró cara a cara con el hombre que habíamos visto la noche anterior, me abrazó la cintura.

—Jacob.

Éste asintió.

—Edward. ¿Emocionado por ver el inventario?

—Impresióname.

—Por aquí. —Jacob nos guió de vuelta a una sala donde tendríamos privacidad del resto de la gente. Jared ya estaba allí, colocando varias armas para que Edward pudiera revisarlas. Eran todas negras y de pinta militar. Algunas eran ametralladoras, otras pistolas.

Me sentí un poco nerviosa.

—Están descargadas. —Jacob me sonrió, como si supiese que estaba aterrada.

Edward me mantuvo cerca de él mientras lo examinaba todo.

La única vez que me quitó el brazo de la cintura fue para agarrar con ambas manos una AK-47. Sintió su peso y apuntó a la pared opuesta. Estaba claro que ya había manejado armas antes; sabía exactamente lo que hacía.

Aquello me hizo sentir extraña. De estar de vuelta en Nueva York, estaría sentada en clase, aprendiendo sobre el sistema nervioso. Pero ahí estaba, en Italia con un hombre que tenía la intención de retenerme y follarme todo el tiempo que quisiera y que en aquel momento estaba examinando un cúmulo de armas que estaba a punto de comprarle a unos maestros del crimen.

¿Cómo había acabado Joey mezclado en todo aquello?

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Jared—. Tu chica parece impresionada.

Le lancé una mirada intensa.

Edward no lo corrigió.

—Todo es de calidad. No escatimáis en gastos.

—Nunca escatimamos en gastos —dijo Jacob—. Lo que ves es lo que compras.

Edward volvió a dejar la ametralladora sobre la mesa y pasó a examinar una pistola. Sintió el peso y comprobó el cañón. Estaba descargada, tal y como habían dicho. Continuó evaluando los diferentes especímenes, comprobando pequeños detalles que yo no notaba con mi ojo desentrenado.

Jacob me miró, observándome como si fuese a intentar algo.

Le devolví la mirada, amenazándolo con los ojos.

Sonrió a medias y apartó la vista.

—Tu mujer tiene agallas, Edward. Eso es difícil de encontrar.

—También tiene puños —intervine—. Y no teme estampártelos en la cara.

Jacob sonrió aún más.

—No la dejes escapar, amigo. Es una joya.

Edward agarró otra arma y la examinó como si no hubiese oído una palabra.

—Todo parece estar en orden. Guardémoslo todo. —Volvió a mi lado, pensando aún en las armas de la sala.

—Claro que todo está en orden —dijo Jared—. Es una increíble artesanía italiana. —Salió de la sala, posiblemente para decirle a sus hombres que necesitaban guardarlo todo.

Acabé a solas con Edward y Jacob.

—¿Qué tal Vanessa? —preguntó Edward, intentando conversar mientras esperábamos.

El buen humor de Jacob desapareció. No se enfadó, pero su semblante pasó a ser serio y poco hospitalario. Sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron y el cuerpo se le tensó, incómodo. Las aletas de la nariz se le dilataron, como si fuese un animal salvaje al que hubiesen provocado.

—Sabes que estoy en medio de una guerra. Y ella es la ventaja.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Edward.

Escuché atentamente, sabiendo que lo que Jacob fuese a decir era importante.

—Bones se la llevó. He ofrecido hasta el último de los bienes que poseo y sigue negándose a devolvérmela. —Jacob miró la pared sin parpadear; sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte—. La recuperaré, como sea.

Agaché la cabeza para esconder la cara. Sabía exactamente quién era Bones. Lo había visto en persona, a él y a su mirada despreciable. Era pura maldad, asqueroso y satánico. Intenté no temblar al pensar en cómo podría haber sido mi vida. Fuera quién fuera Vanessa, su destino había estado muy cerca de ser el mío.

—Lo lamento. —Edward nunca se disculpaba, y pareció decirlo en serio.

Me pregunté quién sería Vanessa. ¿La esposa de Jacob? ¿Su novia?

—Tu hermana no se lo merece —continuó Edward, respondiendo a mi pregunta.

¿Su hermana? Era horrible.

Jacob se revolvió el pelo, haciendo una mueca como si intentase no pensar en ello.

—Ha sido duro para los dos… no podemos dormir. —Se cruzó de brazos y miró el suelo.

Me sentía mal por estar allí, como si estuviese entrometiéndome en algo muy personal. Me pregunté si Edward mencionaría que había visto a Bones recientemente. No parecía que Bones y él fuesen amigos, pero estaba claro que existía una relación laboral. Aquello me hizo considerar si Bones se había llevado a Vanessa sólo porque no había podido tenerme a mí.

¿Era yo directamente responsable de aquello?

—¿Has visto a Bones últimamente? —preguntó Jacob sin avisar, mirando a Edward a los ojos.

No sabía qué contestaría Edward a aquello.

—Hace unos meses.

Jacob siguió mirándolo con cara de póquer.

—¿Estabas haciendo negocios con él?

—Más o menos —respondió Edward antes de mirarme de reojo—. Iba a venderle a Isabella… hasta que cambié de idea.

Jacob me miró.

—Eres una chica con suerte.

Y sí, desafortunadamente me sentía afortunada. Prefería mil veces ser prisionera de Edward antes que la de otro. Él era sincero y transparente. No se excitaba asfixiándome o cortándome. Y además, era atractivo y encantador. Cuanto más lo conocía, más comprendía su personalidad. Lo habían traicionado más de una vez, y era frío. No es que justificase sus acciones, simplemente las entendía.

—¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudar? —inquirió Edward.

—Me está costando encontrarlo y sorprenderlo con la guardia baja —contestó Jacob—. Casi nunca se lleva a Vanessa con él cuando abandona sus premisas. Tendría que conseguir tenerlos a los dos solos en algún lugar.

—¿Qué me estás pidiendo? —quiso saber Edward.

—¿Cabe la posibilidad de que lo hicieras ir a algún lado con Vanessa? —preguntó Jacob—. Quedaría eternamente agradecido. Tu compra sería cortesía de la casa, como agradecimiento.

No estaba segura de si Edward aceptaría; no era la persona más caritativa del mundo.

—No quiero ser el blanco de su desagrado. Es un buen socio y aliado.

Jacob asintió.

—Llevo siendo su enemigo toda mi vida. No es alguien a quien quieras tener en tu contra.

—Aunque estoy dispuesto a intentar algo para darte la oportunidad de conseguir lo que quieres —dijo Edward—. Pero no puedo parecer culpable.

Jacob asintió de nuevo.

—Lo entiendo.

—Voy a celebrar la gran apertura de mi nueva destilería en Escocia. Puedo invitarlo; no levantaría sospechas. —Metió las manos en los bolsillos; cuando se enderezaba de aquel modo tenía la misma altura que Jacob. Ambos eran hombres oscuros y misteriosos, además de peligrosamente atractivos.

No quería estar en la misma estancia que aquel hombre nunca más. Hacía que se me congelase la sangre en las venas. A pesar de que pertenecía a Edward, no quería respirar el mismo aire que el demonio de Bones. Saber lo que le estaría haciendo a aquella pobre mujer me hacía querer romperle un vaso en la cabeza.

—Podría funcionar —dijo Jacob—. Pero no estoy seguro de si la llevaría.

—Podría sugerir que trajera acompañante —comentó Edward—. Pero no puedo hacer más.

Jacob lo consideró antes de asentir.

—Lo acepto. Gracias. —Le tendió la mano—. De verdad.

Edward la aceptó.

—Yo no he tenido nada que ver con esto, ¿entendido?

Jacob accedió.

—Entendido. Tus armas son cortesía de la casa.

—No es necesario —se opuso Edward—. Si todo sale como es debido, podrás reembolsarme el dinero. No puedo garantizar siquiera que vaya a asistir.

—Cierto —dijo Jacob a su vez—. Veremos qué ocurre.

...

NO DIJE nada en el trayecto de vuelta a casa; no sabía qué decir. Me había quejado de mi cautividad con Edward, pero podría haber tenido un destino mucho peor. Tanto si había cambiado de idea como si de verdad había creído que mantenerme con él sería una venganza mejor, tenía suerte de haber acabado en el asiento del pasajero de su coche.

Pobre Vanessa.

Edward rompió el silencio unos minutos después.

—¿Estás bien?

—No. —Dejé las manos sobre el regazo y miré por la ventanilla.

—¿En qué piensas?

—Ya sabes en qué.

A Siobhan no le importaba que fuese una prisionera, pero a mí sí me importaba que Vanessa fuera mi sustituta. Ninguna mujer debería sufrir aquel tipo de tortura. Mi aprisionamiento tampoco era justo, pero podía soportarlo.

—Es una lástima. —Aquello fue todo lo que dijo. A él tampoco parecía importarle.

—Ha sido un detalle de tu parte acceder a ayudar a Jacob. —Puede que tuviese corazón dentro de aquel pecho de hojalata después de todo.

—Soy empático cuando se trata de asuntos familiares.

Supuse que no debería sorprenderme si tenía en cuenta lo que le había pasado a su propia familia. Era el último miembro de su estirpe y, hasta que tuviese familia propia, estaría completamente solo.

—Te estás jugando el cuello. Te respeto por ello.

No solía sentir respeto por él, especialmente cuando me manipulaba amenazando a mi hermano, pero su oferta me daba esperanzas de que podía ser un buen hombre si se olvidaba de su amargura.

Edward mantuvo la vista fija en la carretera y una mano en el volante. No debería haber esperar una respuesta, pero lo hice de todas formas.

—Si Bones me hubiese comprado, ¿crees que hubiese dejado en paz a Vanessa?

—No tengo ni idea. Se la llevó por venganza, así que tenerte a ti podría no haber cambiado nada. Se podría haber aburrido ya de ti y haberte matado. ¿Quién sabe? —Lo dijo como si tal cosa, como si mi muerte no significase nada.

—Vaya… es todo bondad.

—Lo llaman Huesos por una razón.

No quería saber por qué, y no pregunté. Volví a mirar por la ventanilla.

—¿Cuándo será la fiesta?

—En dos semanas, empezando a contar desde el sábado.

Esperaba que no me llevase como acompañante. Ya me había llevado a aquello de la Holyrood, y había estado lleno de personalidades importantes. Quizás le acompañase su diplomática francesa o algo. La idea de que se llevase a otra me molestaba, pero me negué a admitirlo, sobre todo a admitirlo ante mí misma.

—¿En Escocia?

—Sí. La destilería está en Edimburgo.

—Qué bien. —Quise preguntarle si iba a llevarme, pero no quería sacar el tema.

—¿Estás lista para hablar de lo de anoche?

Creía que lo habíamos olvidado.

—No.

—¿Es muy pronto?

—No. No quiero hablar nunca de lo de anoche.

Condujo por el camino de tierra, pasando de largo frente a pequeñas casas con acres de terreno y cultivos. Era un día despejado y el cielo era de un azul cristalino. El sol entraba por la ventanilla del coche y me daba en los muslos, calentándolos.

—Vamos a estar juntos mucho tiempo. Deberías sacar provecho en lo que puedas.

—¿Sacar provecho? —pregunté incrédula.

—Claro. Podría ser tu amigo si me dieses una oportunidad.

—Perdona, pero no soy amiga de criminales.

Sonrió como si tuviese una réplica en la punta de la lengua.

—Pero estás emparentada con uno.

Aquel golpe dolió.

—Yo no sabía nada, lo sabes perfectamente.

—Pero sigues queriéndolo, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que sí. —La pregunta me ofendía.

—¿A pesar de que quebranta la ley día sí y día también? —preguntó—. ¿A pesar de que mata a gente?

—No mata a gente —dije en tono defensivo. Miré a propósito hacia la ventanilla para evitar su mirada.

En realidad, no tenía ni idea de qué incluían las actividades criminales de Joseph; sólo que había robado información de Edward al intentar escabullirse sin pagar por ella. Intentó robarle a un hombre cuatro millones de dólares; hasta ahí llegaba mi conocimiento.

—¿Y cómo puedes estar segura de eso?

No podía estarlo.

—No quiero seguir hablando de esto.

—Me da igual —dijo—. Tu único familiar te mintió; se metió en negocios turbios a pesar de que sabía que podrían usarte en su contra y continuó de todos modos. Pero yo, por otro lado, siempre soy sincero. Siempre te diré la verdad, aunque no quieras oírla. Soy el tío de más confianza del planeta. Siempre podrás confiar en que cumpliré mis promesas. Soy un aliado poderoso, monada. Deberías aprovecharlo.

Debió de tocar un tema sensible, porque de repente me sentí sola. Me tomé sus palabras en serio; eran ciertas, y ya había tenido en cuenta aquel razonamiento. Edward era el único hombre en todo el mundo lo bastante poderoso como para protegerme. Sólo escaparía si él me lo permitía. Si no me dejaba ir, entonces debía sacar el máximo provecho de la situación.

—Habla conmigo.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto?

Giró en otro camino de tierra, levantando polvo del camino con los anchos neumáticos. El motor rugió cuando le dio al acelerador y recuperó velocidad.

—Porque me importas.

—Creo que usamos una definición diferente de la palabra.

—Eres como una mascota, monada. Quiero cuidarte para que dures mucho tiempo.

Así que a sus ojos no era más que un juguete.

—Algún día envejeceré y me llenaré de arrugas.

Se giró hacia mí y me guiñó un ojo.

—Seguirás estando muy buena. Lo sé.

Puse los ojos en blanco e ignoré aquel comentario encantador. Sabía que Edward se convertiría en un hombre maduro muy atractivo. Tenía los rasgos adecuados para seguir siendo guapo. Cuando fuera mayor, puede que incluso se volviera más sexy.

—Cuéntame qué soñaste anoche.

Iba a seguir insistiendo hasta que me rindiese. Ya que era la única persona con la que socializaba, estaba a su merced. De no tenerlo a él como compañía, me habría vuelto loca hacía meses.

—Esto se aplica a los dos.

—No, ni hablar.

—Entonces tiene que aplicarse a los dos. Si quieres una amistad, tienes que darme la tuya. Así es como funciona.

Se concentró en la carretera, como si estuviese sopesando lo que decía.

—Es un acuerdo interesante.

—Guau. No debes de tener ni un amigo si el concepto te resulta tan desconocido.

—No, no tengo —dijo sin más—. Parece que tú serás la primera.

Era su prisionera, y aun así me sentí mal por él.

—¿Cómo funciona esto de la amistad?

—Los amigos siempre son sinceros el uno con el otro.

—Hecho —dijo rápidamente—. Eso es fácil.

—Confían el uno en el otro.

—Hmm… No estoy seguro de que confíe en que dejes de intentar matarme.

Seguramente volvería a intentarlo de creer que pudiese salirme con la mía.

—Mientras tengas el transmisor, estoy a tu merced.

—Es verdad. Y sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Mis intenciones siempre son claras. Nunca te sorprenderé. ¿Qué más?

—A grandes rasgos sólo es eso… aparte de gustarnos de verdad.

—Bueno, yo sé que me gustas. —Volvió a guiñar un ojo—. Me gustas toda.

—Y yo… no te desprecio del todo. —No podía decir nada mejor.

Edward sonrió ampliamente.

—Guau. Sí que estamos haciendo progresos. —Me puso la mano en el muslo y le dio un apretón—. Creo que es el cumplido más bonito que me has hecho.

—No te acostumbres.

—Cuéntame lo de tu sueño.

—Te lo diré si tú me cuentas lo que pasó con Tanya.

Se giró hacia mí con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Qué te hace creer que voy a compartir eso contigo?

—Que somos amigos y eso es lo que hacen los amigos. Yo te digo algo, y tú a mí otra cosa.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No voy a contártelo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no es asunto tuyo, por eso. Pregúntame otra cosa. —Se había puesto de mal humor, así que dejé de insistir.

—¿Cuál es tu helado favorito?

Me miró como si hubiese preguntado una estupidez.

—¿De verdad vas a preguntarme eso?

—No parece que vayas a contestar a nada más personal.

Se dio cuenta de que era una pregunta seria, y contestó.

—No me gusta mucho el helado, pero si tuviese que elegir, elegiría el de chocolate.

—Vaya. Siento como si ya fuésemos los mejores amigos del mundo.

Edward rió entre dientes y volvió a girar a la derecha. Se veía su villa en la distancia, encima de una pequeña colina rodeada de árboles altos.

—Háblame de lo de anoche.

Tenía que hacerlo como quien se quita una tirita, con rapidez y sin dudar.

—Soñé que veía el accidente que mató a mis padres, pero esta vez Joey estaba en el asiento de atrás. —Ya había llorado la noche anterior, no me quedaba ninguna emoción que sentir. Lo dije como si no fuera nada, como si no importase realmente—. Vi toda la sangre… y sus ojos sin vida. Parecía real. Creo que por eso me afectó tanto. —Miré por la ventanilla cuando empezamos a acercarnos a la casa, evitando su mirada lo máximo posible. No me avergonzaba de mis sentimientos, pero sabía que a él no le importaban. Seguramente sólo quería saberlo porque tenía curiosidad.

Edward aparcó en la entrada de vehículos, pero no salió para darle las llaves a alguno de sus hombres. Mantuvo el coche en marcha, escondiéndonos tras los cristales tintados. Me cogió la mano; sus dedos eran largos y reconfortantes. En cuanto los entrelazó con los míos, me sentí mejor. Tenía los nudillos pronunciados y sus manos masculinas se adaptaban a mis curvas femeninas con facilidad. Mostraban una pizca de su fuerza, del poder que poseía al haber vivido toda una vida de riquezas. Tenía la habilidad de mover montañas, de hacer que una reina se sonrojara. Por mucho que lo odiase, respetaba su majestuosidad. No había hombre en todo el mundo que tuviese el tipo de influencia que tenía él.

—Yo también tengo sueños así, en los que me pregunto cuánto sufrieron mis padres antes de morir. Sueño con mi hermano ya de adulto, del aspecto que tendría de haber seguido con vida. Vienen y van. Algunas noches son peores que otras.

Al menos él lo comprendía.

Uno de sus hombres se acercó al coche pero no abrió la puerta; esperó pacientemente a que su jefe actuase primero. Edward le echó una mirada antes de quitarse las gafas y dejarlas en el salpicadero.

—Me gustaría decir que se hace más fácil con el tiempo, pero mentiría. Ya han pasado más de veinte años y todavía no he hecho las paces con ello.

—¿Cómo ibas a hacerlo cuando los asesinaron? —Mis padres murieron por culpa de un conductor borracho, pero fue un homicidio accidental. Aquel conductor no tenía una vendetta contra mis padres.

—Jamás encontraré la paz, ni siquiera cuando mate al hombre responsable. Lo he aceptado. Siempre miraré por encima del hombro allá donde vaya. Siempre dormiré con un ojo abierto. Le daré continuidad a mi apellido sin ellos, pero nunca olvidaré de dónde proviene.

Giré la mano para que tuviésemos las palmas juntas. Le acaricié los dedos y sentí los callos ásperos que tenía en las manos. Nunca los notaba sobre la piel de los pechos cuando me los acariciaba; en esos momentos estaba demasiado concentrada en otras cosas.

—Parece que tenemos mucho en común.

—Lo tenemos. Y no creo en las coincidencias.

—¿Significa eso que crees en el destino?

Miró nuestras manos entrelazadas antes de mirarme. Sus ojos eran impenetrables e imposibles de descifrar.

—Creo en lo que veo, y ahora mismo te veo a ti.

...

SE QUEDÓ sentado en el balcón, con el teléfono pegado a la oreja durante unas horas. No importaba el país en el que se encontrase, el trabajo nunca paraba. Seguramente Siobhan se encargaba de gran parte, pero había cosas que Edward debía atender personalmente.

Me quedé en el dormitorio y vi la televisión a pesar de que todo estaba en italiano.

Por fin acabó la llamada y entró, aún con los pantalones y la camisa de vestir. Tenía la corbata suelta y deshecha. Lo miré cuando sentí su intensa mirada.

—Tengo una llamada más que hacer.

Ya sabía qué orden iba a darme. Había visto aquella expresión en su rostro lo suficiente como para saber lo que venía. Ahora que tenía poder total sobre mí, podía tirar de mis hilos como si fuese una marioneta.

—Te quiero desnuda y boca arriba con las piernas abiertas. Quiero que te toques hasta que acabe, y que pienses en mí. —Noté el bulto en la parte delantera de sus pantalones cuando se acercó. Me puso los dedos bajo la barbilla y me sujetó, controlando su fuerza—. ¿Entendido?

Sabía la respuesta que quería, sabía en qué estado de ánimo se encontraba.

—Sí, señor.

Bajó la mano y volvió a salir al balcón, cerrando la puerta y sacando el teléfono para hacer la última llamada del día.

Me tragué el nudo que sentía en la garganta; de repente tenía la boca seca. La piel de los brazos se me puso de gallina, pero no por el frío. En lugar de sentirme asqueada por sus órdenes llenas de arrogancia, lo que estaba era excitada.

Quería que me comiese entera.

Ya lo había hecho antes, y había sido la experiencia más increíble que había sentido nunca. Ningún hombre me había dado tanto placer, ni siquiera los que había creído que me amaban. Pero no quería pedirlo. Tampoco tenía derecho a hacerlo; nuestro acuerdo no funcionaba así.

Hice lo que me había pedido y abrí bien las piernas. Ya me había tocado antes, pero no porque me lo pidiese un hombre. En cualquier momento entraría en la habitación y vería si había seguido sus órdenes o no.

Moví la mano entre mis piernas y me froté el clítoris, imaginando su boca en lugar de mis dedos. Mi respiración se aceleró poco a poco, mis pezones se endurecieron y cerré los ojos conforme me fui poniendo a tono. Dibujé movimientos circulares y arqueé la espalda mientras visualizaba su boca en mi sexo. Al principio me dio vergüenza, pero cuanto más excitada estaba, menos me importaba mi aspecto. Dudaba mucho que mi imagen fuera ahora mismo una de sensualidad. En aquel ángulo, mi apariencia no debía ser demasiado apetecible.

Abrí los ojos de golpe al oír como algo caía al suelo. Edward ya había dejado caer su camisa y su corbata. Los pantalones también habían desaparecido, y sólo los bóxers lo cubrían. Sus ojos me quemaron mientras me admiraba, y tenía el rostro sonrojado. Había estado observándome, pero no tenía ni idea de durante cuánto tiempo.

Mi mano se detuvo y de repente me sentí avergonzada.

Edward se agarró los bóxers y los bajó.

—Sigue, monada. No dejes que te interrumpa.

Continué acariciándome y miré fijamente su largo miembro; de repente estaba más caliente que antes. Edward era el hombre más dotado que había tenido nunca dentro, y lo deseaba con urgencia. No importaba quién era ni si lo odiaba; deseaba a aquel hombre más que a ningún otro.

Se subió a la cama y se desplazó por ella hasta quedar suspendido sobre mí. Mis muslos seguían abiertos de par en par. Me observó con sus ojos color café, igual de excitado que yo. Su glande goteaba.

—Eres lo más sexy que he visto nunca, ¿lo sabes?

Le rodeé el cuello con el brazo, manteniendo la otra mano entre mis piernas, y tiré de él para darle un beso, queriendo sentir su boca contra la mía. Sentí como un ramalazo de placer me atravesaba en cuanto nos tocamos. Me froté el clítoris más fuerte, dejándome llevar por la pasión que Edward me provocaba.

Me devolvió el beso con la misma fuerza, exhalando en mi boca.

—Eres el hombre más sexy que he visto nunca —dije contra sus labios.

No pensé antes de hablar; mis hormonas se estaban encargando de todo. Mi trabajo era hacer que se enamorase de mí, y la adulación podría ser el modo perfecto de conseguirlo.

Edward se detuvo en nuestro abrazo para mirarme a los ojos, satisfecho con mi respuesta. Volvió a besarme antes de apartarme la mano de entre las piernas. Me dio un beso en los dedos antes de meterlos en la boca y chupar.

Mis muslos rodearon sus caderas casi por voluntad propia, y mis pezones se endurecieron a la vez.

Chupó el sabor de mi vagina de mis dedos antes de apartar la boca.

—Monada, ¿en qué pensabas?

Sabía exactamente lo que significaba aquella la pregunta.

—En ti.

—¿Y qué hacía en tu fantasía?

Me avergonzaba decir la verdad, a pesar de que ya no podía pasar más vergüenza. Ya me había visto en mi peor momento. En lugar de contestar, lo besé de nuevo. Quizás sería suficiente para ir al grano.

Pero Edward era demasiado tozudo para ello; se apartó.

—Dime. —Me besó la comisura de los labios y me apretó el clítoris. Lo frotó agresivamente, tocándome mejor de lo que me había tocado yo.

Cuando me hacía sentir tan bien no podía pensar con coherencia.

—Me lo comías.

Sus dedos pararon el masaje y me besó una última vez. Me besó el cuerpo, descendiendo hasta llegar a la separación entre mis muslos. Se movió hasta acabar con la cara entre mis piernas.

Empecé a retorcerme al instante, hundiéndole los dedos en el pelo.

—Dios, ¡sí! —Le clavé las uñas en los hombros, casi agujereándole la piel con ellas. Flexioné las caderas y me empujé más hacia su boca. Quería cada centímetro de su lengua en mi clítoris. La quería dentro de mí, fuera de mí. Sentir aquel placer cegador hacía que no pudiese pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en recibir más—. Edward… —No debería haber pronunciado su nombre, especialmente cuando hacerlo incrementaba su poder sobre mí, pero en aquel momento no me importó.

Sopló en mi vulva antes de rodear otra vez mi clítoris con la lengua, aplicando más presión hasta encontrar el lugar perfecto. Me hizo correrme con violencia, lanzándome por el precipicio cuando ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba al borde del mismo.

—Edward. —Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos, disfrutando del fuego sensual que me atravesaba. Era poderoso, increíble. Uno de los mejores orgasmos que me había dado, de aquellos que me causaban contracciones en la vagina incluso cuando no estaba dentro de mí. Me derramé y Edward lo lamió todo como si quisiera saborear hasta la última gota.

Una vez que la parte álgida del clímax hubo pasado, éste desapareció lentamente. El órgano entre mis piernas siguió palpitando durante un rato, haciendo que cada toque de su lengua me siguiera motivando a mover las caderas violentamente de puro placer.

Edward levantó la cabeza y se elevó, con los labios húmedos. Su miembro palpitó de placer mientras se colocaba sobre mí. Tenía la piel sonrojada allí donde sus músculos se flexionaban y movían para sostenerse, y se formó una delgada película de sudor sobre sus pectorales y cuello. Deseé no sentirme tan atraída hacia él, pero era imposible que mi cuerpo ignorase lo increíble que era. No sólo su cuerpo era impresionante, sino que tenía una mandíbula fuerte y ojos cálidos color café.

En lugar de quedarme satisfecha, deseé más. Quería su grueso miembro dentro de mí, abriéndome hasta el fondo como todo hombre debería hacer con su chica. Lo agarré del bíceps y lo guié para que se colocase encima de mí por completo.

—Fóllame.

Se le escapó un gruñido y sus ojos se endurecieron. Me separó más las piernas y me las levantó con los brazos, ajustando mis caderas y estirando mi espalda baja de un modo que no había hecho nunca antes. Me dobló exactamente cómo quería y presionó su glande contra mi entrada. Se hundió lentamente en mí.

Fue más increíble que tener su cara entre las piernas.

—Edward…

—Joder, qué mojado está.

—Porque tú haces que me moje.

Dejó de introducirse en mí y me miró con una expresión ardiente.

—Monada… Jesús. —Entró hasta el final, insertando toda su longitud hasta que sus testículos quedaron pegados a mis nalgas. Le clavé las uñas en los tríceps, sintiendo el músculo bajo la piel más tenso que una cuerda.

No salió y entró lentamente de mi cuerpo como las otras veces que habíamos tenido sexo; en su lugar me embistió con fuerza desde el principio, haciendo que el cabecero de la cama golpeara contra la pared por la velocidad con la que se movía. Su respiración se agitó del esfuerzo, y su poderoso cuerpo se cubrió de sudor en cuestión de minutos.

Bajé las manos por su torso y sentí como mis pechos se movían violentamente mientras me poseía. Me encantaba verle la cara mientras se movía dentro de mí, ver cómo se le tensaba la mandíbula de aquel modo tan sexy y sus ojos adoptaban una expresión dura. Sus sienes se llenaron de sudor y me cayó una gota en el pecho. Adoraba verlo hacerme suya tan fuerte como podía, sin delicadeza, como si no pudiese soportar hacerlo de otro modo.

Iba a correrme otra vez. Lo sentía en mis profundidades, que era donde me golpeaba. Había apretado el gatillo, como si tuviese un botón especial ahí dentro. Subí las manos hacia su nuca y lo agarré del pelo, sosteniéndome de él como si fuese un ancla mientras el fuego me atravesaba.

—Edward… me corro.

Edward respiró acelerado, sin dejar de embestir.

—Lo sé. —Se movió todavía con más fuerza, restregándose contra mi clítoris y dándome un empujón extra para que sintiese un orgasmo todavía más poderoso que el anterior. Me sumí en una vorágine de satisfacción caótica y grité mientras las sensaciones me atravesaban, sin importarme que toda la casa pudiese oírme.

—Dámelo todo. —Mis manos se resbalaron por su sudor mientras intentaba agarrarlo.

Edward cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido involuntario antes de dejar de moverse dentro de mí. Se hundió por completo antes de correrse, y su miembro se endureció todavía un poco más en mi interior mientras se liberaba. Volvió a escapársele otro gemido violento al terminar, llenándome con cada gota de su semen. Ahora que la diversión se había terminado, me quedé tumbada y calmé mi respiración. No me había dado cuenta de lo sudorosa que estaba hasta que ambos quedamos satisfechos. Me había estado moviendo con él desde el principio, mi cuerpo lo había buscado siguiendo el ritmo de sus caderas mientras aceptaba su miembro y Edward me lo entregaba. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de estar haciéndolo. Cuando él y yo follábamos, no pensaba en otra cosa salvo en la sincronía de nuestros cuerpos.

Y sospechaba que él tampoco.


	4. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4

Edward

Cuando acabamos, Isabella se metió en la ducha.

Se fue sin mediar palabra y con el pelo pegado al cuello por el sudor. Cuando se fue, parte de mi semen goteó desde su entrada y descendió por el interior del muslo. Me quedé mirando cómo bajaba hasta que Isabella desapareció en el cuarto de baño.

Joder, cómo me ponía.

Me quedé tumbado en la cama y oí como la ducha se ponía en marcha. Su cuerpo desnudo se encontraba bajo el agua caliente, su suave piel estaría mojada y resbaladiza. Yo también estaba cubierto de sudor, y ya no quería seguir tumbado en la cama.

Decidí unirme a ella.

Cuando entré la encontré bajo el spray de la ducha, masajeándose el pelo con champú. Las burbujas de jabón se le aferraban a varias partes del cuerpo, incluyendo las tetas. Sus curvas eran incluso más bonitas rodeadas de una nube de vapor.

No se dio la vuelta cuando entré, bien porque no le importaba o porque no se dio cuenta. La ducha era grande, lo bastante como para dar cabida a más de dos personas, así que no le estaba quitando espacio.

Me había quedado satisfecho con nuestra sesión erótica, pero quería estar con ella de todos modos. Había contado el número de veces que había pronunciado mi nombre.

Cuatro.

Puede que me odiase, puede que deseara que estuviese muerto, pero sin duda disfrutaba acostándose conmigo. Aquello me hizo sentir como si hubiese conseguido algo importante.

Nunca olvidaría la visión de Isabella tocándose, mojándose pensando en mí. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había entrado en el dormitorio de lo perdida que había estado en el momento, con los pezones endurecidos y la respiración profunda e irregular. Había tenido los muslos separados a más no poder y se había estado frotando el clítoris húmedo con todo su ser.

Al acercar la boca a sus labios, había comprobado de primera mano lo húmeda que estaba.

Empapada.

Se volvió loca cuando empecé a comérselo. Casi me había hecho sangre con las uñas de lo fuerte que me había agarrado. Había flexionado las caderas y me había dado más de ella, y aquello sólo había hecho que quisiera incluso más.

Era increíble.

Nunca había tenido sexo tan bueno. Nunca había estado con una mujer tan preciosa. Sabía que era mi esclava y que no tenía escapatoria, pero no había sido un teatro. Había disfrutado de mí.

De cada. Puto. Centímetro.

Pegué el pecho a su espalda y me abracé a su diminuta cintura. Llevé los labios a su hombro y se lo besé, saboreando el jabón que acababa de untar en su piel. Prefería probar mi sudor en su cuerpo, pero aquello serviría.

Giró la cabeza para mirarme por encima del hombro.

—¿Querías hacerme compañía?

Quería hacerme compañía a mí mismo.

—No, sólo ahorrar agua. —Bajé las manos por su cintura hasta romper el contacto y dejarlas colgando a mis costados.

—Muy noble de tu parte. —Se dio la vuelta y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder enjuagarse en pelo. Tenía las tetas mojadas y jabonosas, redondas y perfectas. Era un cuerpo sin mácula y parecía que ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

Cogí el bote de champú y me eché un poco en el pelo. Me enjaboné mientras la observaba bajo la ducha, con el jabón bajándole por el cuerpo. Su humor era diferente cuando estaba satisfecha; era como pétalos de rosa volando con el viento. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y estaba tranquila y en calma.

Era completamente opuesto a como había estado minutos antes.

La primera vez que me había acostado con ella había sido un buen polvo, pero cuantas más veces lo hacíamos, más mostraba su personalidad. Conocíamos mejor el cuerpo del otro, entendíamos los gustos del otro. Nunca había tenido relaciones tan a menudo con la misma mujer exceptuando a Tanya, y aquello ni siquiera contaba. Nuestra relación fue corta y rápida; seguramente aquella fue la razón por la que no duró demasiado. Y Tanya tampoco era tan buena en la cama. Pero Isabella, por el contrario, era increíble. Me pregunté si su lista de parejas sería tan larga como la mía.

Nunca me había preguntado si había dejado a alguien atrás. ¿Estaría viéndose con alguien cuando mis hombres la secuestraron de su cama? ¿O era promiscua como yo, saltando de hombre en hombre?

Imaginarla con otros de repente me hizo enfadar. No era que me opusiera a aquel modo de vida, simplemente no me gustaba pensar que otros hombres habían estado dentro de ella. Debía de ser porque era de mi propiedad. Ahora que era mía, me molestaba que hubiera sido de otra persona.

Tío, era un psicópata redomado.

¿Cómo podía molestarme por algo que había hecho antes de que la robase?

—¿Dejaste a alguien atrás antes de venir conmigo a Escocia? —Lo dije de un modo mucho más apropiado del que quería.

—Ya te dije que Joseph es mi única familia. Tenía algunos amigos, pero nada más.

No había entendido mi pregunta.

—¿Dejaste a un hombre atrás? —Si miraba sus cuentas de redes sociales, ¿diría que estaba en una relación? ¿Estaría llorando cada noche algún tío decente mientras yo me la follaba? De ser así, no parecía que Isabella pensase en él mientras yo estaba dentro de ella.

—¿A un hombre? —Se echó acondicionador en la mano antes de masajearse las puntas del cabello—. No, a ninguno.

La molestia que sentía en el pecho desapareció. De haber tenido a un hombre, la habría mirado de un modo diferente. Me habría sentido como si la estuviese compartiendo con alguien que ni siquiera estaba allí. Me coloqué bajo el agua de la ducha y me enjuagué el pelo, adoptando una máscara para que no supiese en lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Has estado con muchos?

Me miró de golpe, claramente ofendida por lo que acababa de preguntar.

—¿Disculpa?

Aquello había sonado mal. No había formulado la pregunta bien, pero estaba tan impaciente por una respuesta que ni lo había pensado.

—Eso ha sonado mal.

—Puedes estar seguro de que ha sonado mal.

Quise sonreír por su actitud luchadora. Si no se hubiese defendido ante mi comentario, habría perdido respeto hacia ella.

—Pareces experimentada; sólo me refería a eso.

Isabella continuó masajeándose el pelo.

No estaba sacándole nada, y no sabía cómo obtener respuestas.

—¿Has tenido algún novio serio? —Aquello no era demasiado entrometido.

Se pasó los dedos por el pelo y embadurnó hasta el último mechón con el producto. Tenía mucho pelo, así que tardó un rato.

—¿Cuándo has empezado a irte por las ramas? Si quieres saber algo, pregúntamelo y ya está.

Mi pequeña fierecilla.

—¿Con cuántos hombres has estado aparte de conmigo?

Se metió bajo la ducha y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Se peinó el pelo con los dedos mientras contaba mentalmente.

—Con cuatro.

¿Y ya estaba? Esperaba más que eso.

—¿Cuatro?

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

Le contesté con sinceridad.

—Eres increíble en la cama.

Dejó de masajearse el pelo un instante antes de seguir aclarándoselo.

—El tango es cosa de dos.

Sonreí ligeramente.

—Yo he estado con muchas mujeres. Podría haberme quedado tumbado sin hacer nada y habría sido espectacular de todas formas.

Isabella se encogió de hombros y se recogió el pelo con la mano para exprimir el exceso de agua.

—¿Quiénes eran esos cuatro?

—¿Qué importancia tiene? ¿Vas a contármelo todo de cada mujer con la que has estado?

—Lo haré si tú haces lo mismo.

—No me importan las mujeres con las que hayas estado —respondió fríamente—. Seguro que ni siquiera las recuerdas todas.

Aquello no era verdad.

—Recuerdo a cada mujer con la que me he acostado. Tengo muchas asiduas en varios lugares. No siempre se trata de ligar con una desconocida antes de seguir con mi vida. —No era tan frío. Les daba mi atención y mi respeto, pero aquello era todo.

—Pero dudo que significasen algo para ti.

Sólo Tanya había significado algo, antes de que me apuñalase por la espalda.

—¿Qué más da si significaban algo o no?

Cerró los ojos mientras el agua le caía por el rostro.

—Supongo que nada.

—Háblame de esos cuatro tíos.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo otra vez y se apartó del chorro de la ducha.

—¿A qué viene tanto interés?

—Contesta a la pregunta. —No importaba a qué viniese mi interés; sólo quería que contestase a la maldita pregunta.

—El primero fue mi novio del instituto. No duramos mucho, y ambos estábamos aprendiendo. El segundo fue en mi primer año de universidad. Fui a una fiesta y conocí a un chico mono… ya sabes cómo va. El tercero fue en mi tercer año. Nos vimos un tiempo. Y el último fue en mi primer año en la facultad de medicina. Nos veíamos de manera casual; estábamos demasiado ocupados estudiando como para tener algo más serio.

Ahora que tenía mi respuesta, me sentía molesto. ¿Qué había esperado que ocurriese? No había respuesta que pudiese darme que me hiciese sentir mejor acerca de los demás hombres que habían estado con ella antes que yo.

—Así que no tengo mucha experiencia —dijo—. Al menos no más que la mayoría.

Eso parecía. Una vez más, se exprimió el agua del pelo.

—¿Se ha terminado el interrogatorio?

Ignoré la irritación que oí en su voz.

—No pretendía que fuese un interrogatorio.

—Si aprendieses a hablar con la gente correctamente, los demás se abrirían más a ti.

No quería dedicar el tiempo necesario para aprender algo así; quería recibir respuestas inmediatamente.

Isabella dejó la ducha en marcha y salió a coger una toalla. Su culo era respingón y sus muslos torneados. Quise subir y bajar la mano por la cara interior de su pierna, sentir la suavidad de su piel. Se secó el pelo con la toalla antes de acabar el trabajo con el secador de pelo e hidratarse la piel con crema.

Me quedé en la ducha y la observé de forma discreta, examinando cada centímetro de sus increíbles curvas. Su belleza había capturado mi atención, pero todo lo que tenía bajo la piel era todavía más fascinante. Su fiereza nunca disminuía y siempre luchaba por su amor propio, incluso cuando la insultaba. La mayoría de mujeres con las que lidiaba eran tímidas y asustadizas. Podía hacer lo que quería con ellas porque nunca me plantaban cara. Tanya había sido así.

Isabella nunca lo fue.

Aquella oposición debería haberme molestado, pero no era así. Respetaba a una mujer que se respetaba a sí misma. Me excitaba el fuego que ardía sin pausa en la mirada de Isabella. La única ocasión en que se mostraba obediente era cuando mis órdenes se volvían sexuales. En aquellos momentos no tenía problemas a la hora de cumplirlas.

Porque le gustaba hacerlo.

Los dos teníamos muy poco en común, pero nuestra química era abrasadora. Me gustaba que me necesitase de vez en cuando; el resto del tiempo se las apañaba sola. No era una damisela en peligro. Apenas me necesitaba para nada.

Resultaba un cambio agradable.

Ver a Tanya volver a mí con el rabo entre las piernas y admitir que se había equivocado me había repugnado. Nunca había fantaseado con que volviese conmigo, y la respetaba menos por ello. Había intercambiado mi amor por realeza porque yo no era lo bastante bueno.

Que la jodan.

Si algún hombre conseguía el amor de Isabella algún día, sería porque se lo había ganado. No era fácil de impresionar. No había nada que ningún hombre pudiese darle que ella no pudiese conseguir por sí misma. Era independiente y fuerte; era perfecta. Seguía luchando con uñas y dientes aun después de ser capturada. Cualquier otra habría estado llorando día y noche, pero ella nunca había derramado una lágrima.

Era dura como el acero.

...

ALISTAIR me mandó un mensaje de texto.

"Estamos listos, señor."

Me metí el teléfono en el bolsillo y entré en el dormitorio. Isabella estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro. Nunca veía la televisión ni leía las revistas que mis hombres traían para ella; tenía un modo muy específico de entretenerse.

—Nos vamos.

Terminó de leer el párrafo en el que estaba antes de prestarme atención.

—¿Definitivamente?

—Sólo por esta tarde. Venga. —No tenía ningún reunión, así que estaba vestido con pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta. Había ido a mi gimnasio privado y luego a correr por la carretera de campo antes de que Isabella se hubiese despertado aquella mañana.

—No soy un perro. —Cerró el libro de golpe—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—De compras. Hay un estudio de Valentino en Florencia.

—¿Un qué de Valentino?

Supongo que no debería sorprenderme que no reconociera el nombre de un diseñador famoso. La facultad la había mantenido demasiado ocupada como para preocuparse por la moda.

—Necesitas un vestido nuevo para la inauguración de dentro de unas semanas. —Nunca había tenido que repetirme tanto con otras personas. Cada vez que ella y yo hablábamos, nuestros argumentos dibujaban círculos eternos.

—¿Vas a llevarme a la apertura de tu destilería? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí. Levanta para que podamos irnos ya.

Por fin se levantó.

—¿Por qué me llevas a mí?

—¿Qué pregunta es esa?

—No se me dan bien esa clase de eventos.

—Lo hiciste bien en la celebración de la Holyrood.

Enarcó una ceja.

—Apenas dije nada, y me quedé pegada a ti todo el tiempo. No era una gran compañía.

—Me gustan las mujeres calladas. —Sonreí de oreja a oreja; sabía que aquel comentario la cabrearía.

Y así fue.

—Interesante. Y a mí los hombres silenciosos.

Me encantaban sus respuestas.

—No te llevo por tus habilidades de conversación, te llevo porque eres absolutamente despampanante, tanto vestida como desnuda.

El piropo no la afectó como lo habían hecho otros que le había lanzado.

—Lleva a otra persona, Edward. No quiero ir.

Enarqué las cejas por su desobediencia.

—No recuerdo haberte dado a elegir. —¿Es que tenía que sacar el transmisor y recordarle lo que había en juego? ¿Que podía matar a su hermano con sólo pulsar un botón?

—Mira, no quiero ir. Lleva a alguien que vaya a disfrutar realmente de la noche y de tu compañía.

—Quiero llevarte a ti. Y punto. —No quería oír ni una palabra más. Mi palabra era ley. Siempre me salía con la mía, sin importar de qué se tratase.

Isabella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y mantuvo su expresión enfadada.

—No.

Ahora sí que se había sobrepasado.

—¿Necesito recordarte que tengo la vida de tu hermano en mis manos? —Me acerqué a ella con la mandíbula tensa y la mirada pétrea. Estuve tentado de agarrarla del cuello y lanzarla sobre la cama, bajándole los pantalones hasta los tobillos. Quería azotarla hasta que tuviese el culo rojo como un tomate.

—No quiero estar en la misma habitación que ese psicópata. —Habló en un susurro, pero le tembló la voz. Isabella nunca mostraba miedo ante nadie, ni siquiera ante mí, pero pensar en Bones claramente la hacía sentir incómoda. Era como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo en las tripas—. No quiero mirarlo. No quiero que me mire. —Por fin rompió el contacto visual y miró en otra dirección, como si se avergonzase de la confesión.

No la culpaba por estar tan perturbada. Bones era un hombre tan asqueroso que me había hecho cambiar de idea y al final no le había entregado a Isabella. Me había ablandado al imaginármela con aquella correa al cuello y abrazándose un brazo roto al pecho. No quería aquel destino para ella. Necesitaba hacer que Joseph pagase por lo que había hecho, pero no podía malgastar a una mujer tan perfecta. Se merecía algo mejor. Aquella mujer me había vuelto ligeramente compasivo, y eso era todo un logro.

—No te pondrá ni un dedo encima. Te lo prometo.

—Sigo sin querer mirarlo. —Se apartó un poco, como si necesitase espacio—. No quiero estar en la misma sala que él ni respirar el mismo aire. Sólo puedo pensar en la manera en la que me agarró de los pechos y me dio un puñetazo, como si fuese un animal. —Se giró del todo, ocultando el rostro.

Sospeché que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. La única vez que la había visto llorar había sido después de la pesadilla. Se negaba a mostrar debilidad ante nadie, pero me permitía ver fragmentos aquí y allá. Su interacción con Bones había sido limitada, pero el período de tres días que había pasado esperando a que aquel hombre volviera a por ella debió de ser igual de traumático. No había podido comer ni dormir porque sabía cuál sería su destino. Aquella parte debió ser la peor.

Me acerqué a ella por la espalda y le puse las manos en las caderas. Pegué la cara a su nuca y atrapé el olor de su pelo recién lavado. Había usado mi champú, pero en ella no olía masculino. Gracias a su propio olor lo convertía en algo floral y sexy. Acaricié las ligeras pero prominentes curvas de su cuerpo con los dedos y noté la manera en que respiró profundamente en cuanto la toqué.

—Siempre estarás a salvo conmigo, monada. No te mirará ni un solo hombre sin mi permiso explícito. No necesitas tener miedo.

—No sabes lo que es ser una presa… —Ya me lo había dicho una vez.

—Me llaman el rey del escocés por una razón. Soy dueño de toda la industria, y muy pronto lo seré de todo el mundo. Y, como mi reina, no tendrás que temer a nadie. Eres mi posesión, y nadie te pondrá una mano encima. Te lo prometo.

Isabella volvió a inspirar, sintiendo como mis manos subían por su torso.

—Pero no soy tu reina, sólo tu esclava.

La abracé contra mi pecho y descansé la barbilla en su cabeza.

—Sea como sea, sigues siendo intocable. —Había querido hacer de Tanya mi reina, pero ser de la realeza en lo que concernía al whisky escocés no significaba nada para ella. Necesitaba a la mujer correcta para el puesto. Isabella no podía ser la elegida, no tenía la sangre ni la riqueza adecuadas, pero estaba muy lejos de ser insignificante—. Puedes mantener la cabeza bien alta y mirarlo a los ojos sin miedo, monada. Jamás te he visto doblegarte ante nadie. No empieces ahora.

...

JACQUES MIRÓ a Isabella de arriba abajo, con el rostro convertido en una máscara mientras la examinaba. Era difícil decir lo que pensaba hasta que expresaba sus sentimientos de frente. Se puso los dedos en los labios mientras la rodeaba, tomando nota de sus medidas y de sus cualidades.

Estaba convencido de que sería sencillo conseguir que estuviese radiante.

Me senté en el sofá de color gris y su ayudante me trajo una cara botella de vino y dos copas. No tenía gusto por el vino, pero lo bebí por educación. Algunas marcas caras de champán eran agradables, sobre todo las que tenían un porcentaje de alcohol elevado. Crucé las piernas y observé a Isabella, de pie sobre el pedestal, con el pelo castaño cayéndole sobre un hombro y el cuerpo desplomado por la falta de confianza. Era impropio de ella tener aquel aspecto, pero en aquel momento un desconocido se estaba dedicando a juzgarla en silencio.

Tras cinco minutos sin decir palabra, Jacques por fin dio una palmada.

—Lo tengo. —Desapareció en la trastienda donde se guardaban todos los vestidos. No sabía mucho de moda, pero sí que sabía que cada vestido era prácticamente una pieza única. Sólo los confeccionaban de las tallas treinta y cuatro a la cuarenta e, incluso entonces, había muy pocos. De no hacerlo así todos los ricos acabarían llevando exactamente lo mismo.

Isabella se miró en el espejo con una expresión ilegible en el rostro. Tenía los ojos muertos y los hombros caídos. Seguía sin querer asistir a la cena conmigo, pero había dejado de discutir.

Jacques regresó.

—Aquí tiene. —Sostenía un vestido de noche con escote de corazón compuesto de una mezcla de tela morada y rosa. Conjuntaba bien y tenía un ligero brillo que no destacaba demasiado. Normalmente sólo prestaba atención al tipo de trajes de chaqueta que prefería, pero sabía que aquel vestido era extraordinario—. Póngaselo en el probador y enséñenoslo.

Isabella lo cogió por la percha, examinando la tela con los ojos como si la estudiase con verdadero interés. Entró en el probador y echó la cortina.

Jacques se me acercó, vestido con pantalones y camiseta negros. Para ser un experto en moda, siempre que lo veía llevaba el mismo conjunto anodino. No expresaba presencia alguna.

—Qué chica tan preciosa.

Al ser gay, su comentario no me molestó.

—Lo sé.

—Tiene las mejillas perfectas, los ojos perfectos… esa figura de reloj de arena sería perfecta para una pasarela. El vestido es un poco revelador para una ocasión elegante, pero sé que le quedará magnífico. En cuanto se lo ponga, caerá enamorada.

Isabella siempre me había dado la impresión de ser la clase de mujer que prefería ir con pantalones y camiseta. No parecían importarle ni mis coches caros ni mis propiedades; sus gustos eran muy singulares, como las flores frescas en un jarrón o el sol atravesando las nubes en un frío día invernal. No quería cosas materiales, sólo necesitaba algo con significado.

—Eso espero. No quiere asistir a la fiesta conmigo.

—Quizá el vestido la ayude a cambiar de opinión.

Isabella salió del probador un momento después y se subió a la plataforma circular que había en el centro de la sala. El vestido era del largo perfecto para ella, y se pegaba a su cuerpo tal y como Jacques había predicho.

Éste dio varias palmadas mientras se le acercaba por la espalda.

—Sabía que sería magnifiqué. —Pasó los dedos por el costado—. El color es perfecto para su tono de piel, y sus hombros son ideales para el vestido. —La rodeó mientras ahuecaba la tela del vestido, dándole aspecto de una modelo a punto de ser fotografiada. Subió con ella a la plataforma y le recogió el pelo rápidamente en una trenza adorable antes de sujetársela a la cabeza—. Pero tendrá que recogerse el pelo. Tiene una clavícula bonita, el cuello esbelto, el tamaño de busto perfecto… —Dio un paso atrás y la admiró—. Señor Cullen, tiene que comprarle el vestido a la señorita. Insisto.

Reí entre dientes.

—Qué buen vendedor eres.

—Este vestido se hizo para ella. —La rodeó—. Mírela.

Sabía que estaría preciosa, pero sin duda cortaba la respiración. Me dieron ganas de arrancárselo y follármela igual que lo había hecho la noche antes; con sudor y pasión. Sería el centro de atención de toda la apertura. La gente olvidaría por qué estaban allí nada más mirarla.

—¿Qué te parece, monada?

Isabella se miró en el espejo y se pasó la mano por la parte delantera.

—Es precioso.

—Pues queda decidido. —Jacques dio una palmada—. Quíteselo y se lo envolveré. Ha hecho una buena compra, señor Cullen. Acababa de rebajarse a diez mil euros.

Isabella se giró a mirarlo bruscamente.

—¿Es un vestido de diez mil dólares?

Por primera vez, Jacques pareció ofenderse.

—Es un Valentino, mujer. Vale cada céntimo.

Isabella cerró la boca, sabiendo que si decía algo más empeoraría el humor de Jacques. Bajó de la plataforma y regresó al vestidor para quitárselo.

Jacques seguía alterado por el comentario.

—Algunos no entienden de calidad.

Sentí la necesidad de defenderla a pesar de no tener que hacerlo.

—Proviene de orígenes humildes. No te preocupes por eso.

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora de olvidarse de la humildad. Si está con usted, es una mujer muy rica.

...

ISABELLA y yo íbamos sentados en la parte de atrás del coche mientras Alistair nos llevaba de vuelta a la casa. Isabella estaba callada; no tenía nada que decir tras su comentario en el estudio. Desde que le había dicho que sería mi acompañante para la noche de la inauguración, se había cerrado como una almeja.

No me importaba.

Pulsé el botón del techo y cerré el divisor entre Alistair y nosotros. Isabella se tensó, posiblemente sabiendo ya lo que estaba por venir.

—El vestido te quedaba como un guante. Espero que te guste.

Tenía las piernas cruzadas y estaba pegada a la ventanilla, como si intentase escapar de mí.

—Es precioso. Nunca creí que algo tan caro fuera a acabar sobre mi cuerpo.

—Yo he estado sobre tu cuerpo muchas veces —dije con una sonrisa.

No dejó de mirar por la ventana.

—Me encanta, pero no me gusta el precio. Me parece excesivo.

—Lo que pagas es lo que obtienes.

—Ese vestido no puede haber costado más de unos cientos de dólares en su fabricación.

—Pero no se trata de eso; su valor va más allá de la tela. Te acostumbrarás a las cosas más selectas de la vida. Dale tiempo.

—No estoy muy segura…

No me gustaba aquella versión de ella, derrotada y apagada. Quería las agallas, la actitud que no dejaba pasar ni una tontería. Me gustaba la guerrera, no la conquistada.

—Espero que no estés considerando todavía lo de Bones.

—Ya no… en su mayoría.

Ahora sí que me había picado la curiosidad. Sus sentimientos no deberían importarme; sus emociones no eran mi problema. Isabella estaba allí para servirme, para hacer lo que yo le pidiese sin preguntas. Sus pensamientos y opiniones no importaban.

Pero me importaban de todas formas.

—¿En qué piensas?

Observó pasar los campos de cultivo antes de contestar.

—Si estuviese en casa ahora mismo, estaría estudiando para un examen o haciendo las rondas nocturnas en el hospital. No estaría saliendo con amigos ni pasándomelo bien; mi vida estaría centrada en el trabajo. Sería una vida anodina y aburrida, pero sería mía. Ahora estoy en Italia, comprando un vestido de noche carísimo y viviendo en una mansión. Soy tu prisionera sencillamente por estar emparentada con tu enemigo. Mi persona favorita del mundo entero es tu mayordomo. Todo ha cambiado tanto… que no sé qué sentir.

No debería tener lástima de ella; su tristeza no era asunto mío. Pero sí que me daba lástima, y mucha.

—Sabes que no puedo dejarte ir jamás, monada. Sé que es difícil para ti, pero es más sencillo aceptar sin más tu destino y no pensar en el pasado.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Lo peor es que eres el único amigo que tengo. ¿Es raro pensar en ti de ese modo?

Yo la consideraba del mismo modo.

—Para nada.

—¿Es raro tener sexo contigo y que me guste?

—A mí también me gusta. —Mi miembro se endureció en los pantalones al oír su confesión. No había nada tan sexy como complacer a una mujer que quería ser complacida. Muchas veces Isabella me follaba más duro de lo que yo la follaba a ella.

—¿Y lo es que me sienta a salvo contigo?

—Deberías sentirte segura conmigo. —Jamás dejaría que le pasase nada a menos que yo quisiera que ocurriera. La única persona que acabaría con su vida sería yo. No necesitaba mirar con miedo por encima del hombro.

—¿Y qué tal que me sienta realmente agradecida de que no matases a Joseph en cuanto te traicionó?

—Así es como deberías sentirte —susurré—. He sido misericordioso.

Isabella apoyó el codo en el marco de la ventanilla y se sostuvo la barbilla con la punta de los dedos.

—Añoro mi antigua vida, pero agradezco que me capturases. Hay cosas peores que vivir contigo… como ser prisionera de Bones. Y mi hermano puede seguir siendo un hombre libre. Si me hubiesen ofrecido este trato, lo habría acertado sin pensar.

¿Tenía aquello algo que ver conmigo personalmente?

—Eres leal. Es algo difícil de encontrar hoy en día.

—Somos familia —susurró ella—. Ahora que he conocido a personas como a Alistair y a Bones, sé que hay hombres crueles de verdad ahí fuera. Tú no eres uno de ellos.

Aquello me ofendió.

—Soy cruel, monada.

—Nunca me has puesto la mano encima.

—Te he abofeteado algunas veces. —Y me había gustado.

—Porque te estaba replicando o intentando huir. No me has dado ningún puñetazo en la cara con todas tus fuerzas como hizo Bones.

Porque los ojos negros no me resultaban sexis.

—Me alimentas, me vistes y no me pones cadenas en torno al cuello. Podría ser mucho peor, sólo digo eso.

—Eres muy persona muy optimista. —Si yo fuera ella y no tuviese modo de escapar, ya me habría suicidado.

Se encogió de hombros.

—O te gusto de verdad.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya quisieras.

La cogí con cariño de la mano y tiré de ella hasta que estuvo pegada a mí, esperando que se recostase sobre mi duro pecho en lugar de contra la ventanilla.

—Sé que te gusto.

—Te tolero; es muy diferente.

—No me lo trago.

—Pues deberías.

Le cogí la barbilla y giré su rostro hacia el mío. Sus labios carnosos parecían más que apetitosos, cubiertos con una ligera capa de humedad por su saliva. Entrecerró los ojos, preparándose para el beso antes de que yo siquiera me inclinase hacia ella. Sentí el escalofrío que la atravesó, o quizás sólo lo imaginé al sentir yo uno igual. Me acerqué a ella y le besé los labios, no sorprendiéndome cuando me devolvió el gesto. Isabella siempre me respondía con la misma pasión. Besaba de maravilla, era una pareja perfecta. Le metí la lengua en la boca y me encontré con la suya antes de empezaran a bailar. No me besaba tan bien porque me odiase, me besaba así porque disfrutaba de mí tanto como yo de ella. Me aparté una vez hube demostrado mi opinión.

—Como ya he dicho: no me lo trago.


	5. Capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5

Isabella

Volvimos a Escocia en el jet privado de Edward junto con el resto de su equipo. Incluyendo a Siobhan.

Ésta estaba sentada al otro lado del pasillo, ocupada en su portátil. Teníamos un acuerdo mutuo en el que pretendíamos que la otra no existía.

Edward se acordaba de mi miedo a volar, porque me agarró la mano en cuanto nos sentamos y me la sostuvo durante todo el despegue. Me habló de Italia para que no me concentrase en el terrible proceso, e incluso consiguió mantenerme tranquila.

Mi miedo a volar era irracional. Tenía que olvidarme de ello y seguir con mi vida.

Edward me lo ponía mucho más fácil cuando era dulce conmigo. Sus momentos de ternura se habían vuelto más frecuentes; me abrazaba cuando tenía pesadillas, escuchaba mis miedos con simpatía y, cuando le había dicho que estaba asustada, me había asegurado que estaría a salvo.

Ya no parecía un monstruo.

Así fue como supe que tenía que hacer algunos cambios.

Tenía que salir de allí.

Me habían lavado el cerebro, era como si sufriera el Síndrome de Estocolmo. Mi captor me parecía compasivo y comprensivo, pero en realidad me estaba reteniendo en contra de mi voluntad. No debería sentirme agradecida hacia él por nada. Era preferible a Bones, sí, pero quizás su intención nunca había sido la de entregarme a él. Quizás todo aquello no había sido más que un engaño para que lo apreciase.

Que Edward me gustase, que disfrutase tirándomelo y pasando el tiempo con él, era un gran signo de peligro. Debería sentir exactamente lo mismo que solía sentir cuando me resistía a él a cada oportunidad que tenía. Que me hubiese suavizado tanto, que me hubiese apoyado en él, me decía que me estaba volviendo loca.

Tenía que escapar.

Pensé una y otra vez en lo último que me había dicho Joseph; ocupó mis pensamientos durante todo el vuelo. Edward se tomó unos vasos de whisky y se quedó dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el asiento de cuero. No se había afeitado aquella mañana antes de irnos, y empezaba a vérsele la sombra de una barba poblada. Era tan guapo dormido como despierto.

Sentí mariposas en el estómago cuando la atracción me recorrió.

Quería besarlo.

Era ridículo. Lo único que debería querer era asesinarlo.

El plan de Joseph era lo único que tenía a mi disposición por el momento. Jamás volvería a ser libre a menos que me metiera en la cabeza de Edward. Si hacía que se enamorase de mí, si conseguía que me amase perdidamente, podría conseguir que me dejase marchar. O que me permitiese escapar sin repercusiones. Si no hacía algo, aquella acabaría siendo mi vida.

Sería su esclava.

Viajaría por todo el mundo con él y le haría compañía. Pasaría algunas noches con sus demás putas. Y luego volvería a mí en cuanto terminara de entretenerse. Se casaría con alguien adecuado, tendría hijos y yo seguiría siendo la amante cuando perdiera el interés en su esposa.

Jamás me casaría.

Ni tendría hijos propios.

Ni practicaría la medicina.

Jamás tendría la libertad de decidir por mí misma. Todo aquello me dio de lleno en el pecho e hizo que me costase respirar. Me habían quitado todos mis derechos, y jamás sabría qué vida habría estado destinada a tener. Lo peor de todo era que lentamente estaba empezando a encariñarme de Edward.

Me ponía celosa cuando estaba con otras. Lo echaba de menos cuando no estaba. Necesitaba que durmiese a mi lado cada noche. ¿Cómo había pasado? Tenía que ponerle fin. Tenía que controlarlo para que hiciese lo que yo quería que hiciese.

Tenía que convertirme en su reina.

...

EL CASTILLO SEGUÍA SIENDO TAN majestuoso como había sido cuando nos marchamos, con sus impenetrables muros de piedra y los jardines llenos de rosas y hortensias; era una pieza maestra de la historia. Adoraba la casa de Italia, pero prefería los antiguos pasillos de Escocia. No había explorado mucho la última vez que había estado allí, pero quizás Edward me permitiese vagabundear.

Los hombres llevaron nuestro equipaje a los aposentos reales y Edward se fue a la ducha.

Había pensado en mi plan durante todo el vuelo, pero no se me había ocurrido un modo apropiado de ejecutarlo. Nunca había hecho que un hombre se enamorase de mí. No sabía cómo ser sensual, ni lo que Edward estaba buscando.

Sabía que le gustaba el sexo.

Sabía que le gustaba que yo lo necesitase.

Sabía que le había gustado verme con aquel vestido de noche. Si me concentraba por completo en esas cosas, quizás pudiese conseguirlo.

Me desvestí y me metí con él a la ducha. Su cuerpo de casi un metro noventa era esbelto y marcado con músculo. Tenía una piel sin mácula, a excepción de algunas pecas aquí y allí. Cada vez que movía los brazos, veía los músculos moverse bajo la piel. Era poderoso y hermoso a la vez.

Aparecí a su espalda y le di un beso entre los omóplatos.

—¿Te importa que me duche contigo?

Se frotó una barra de jabón por el pecho y la volvió a dejar en la estantería de azulejos.

—En absoluto.

Le rodeé la cintura con los brazos y sentí el jabón en la yema de los dedos.

—Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor en el avión.

Colocó un brazo sobre los míos.

—No ha sido nada, monada. —Se giró hacia mí. Su vello facial seguía siendo denso; todavía no se había afeitado. Solía hacerlo justo después de salir de la ducha, cuando su piel estaba húmeda y suave. Me rodeó la cintura con los brazos y me miró el pecho con lujuria.

Tenía que ser sexy. Necesitaba ser diferente de las otras mujeres con las que había estado. Tenía que darle lo que quisiera. Me olvidé de mi vergüenza y me sujeté los pechos. Empecé a masajearlos lentamente, pasando el pulgar sobre los pezones. Cogí un poco del jabón de su pecho y lo extendí en el valle entre mis tetas.

Edward observó todos mis movimientos.

Al principio me sentí tonta, pero cuando vi la mirada ardiente que me lanzó ya no me sentí tan estúpida. Los pezones se me endurecieron por la excitación. Ningún otro hombre me había hecho sentir tan deseable. Era obvio cuánto me anhelaba, y ningún hombre me había enseñado nunca tal nivel de interés sexual. Me habían pedido salir, habían intentado ligar conmigo en bares, pero nunca había recibido una mirada con la que Edward me estaba dirigiendo en aquel instante.

Su miembro se endurecía más y más contra su vientre cuanto más me miraba. Veintitrés centímetros emergieron de la nada; la sangre caliente circulaba por su miembro en erección. Continué tocándome antes de lamerme los labios.

Edward gimió lo bastante alto como para que pudiese oírlo por encima del ruido de la ducha.

Fui un poco más allá y me puse de rodillas. Las baldosas del baño estaban duras y la posición resultaba incómoda, pero mi incomodidad alimentaría aún más su deseo. Dejé las manos en mis pechos y abrí la boca, con la lengua pegada a la parte inferior de ella, preparada para lo que seguía.

A Edward se le oscurecieron los ojos y se agarró la hombría por la base, preparándose para meterla en mi boca. La última vez que se la había chupado había sido siguiendo sus órdenes. Ahora lo hacía por voluntad propia, preparada para que me ahogase con su placer.

Lo miré con la lengua fuera, pidiendo su sexo en silencio.

—Joder… —Me agarró de la parte de atrás de la cabeza y pasó lentamente su erección sobre mi lengua. Cambió de posición y empujó, hundiendo los dedos en mi cuero cabelludo mientras se erguía sobre mí, conquistándome.

Sentí su glande golpearme el fondo de la garganta, pero no me permití tener una arcada. Pude saborearlo de inmediato, jabón mezclado con su excitación. Estiré el cuello y engullí su miembro una y otra vez, tomándome mi tiempo para acostumbrarme a tener la garganta tan llena.

Volví a jugar con mis pechos mientras me movía, lamiéndole la base del glande antes de volver a tomarlo por completo en mi boca.

Edward cerró los ojos un segundo mientras lo disfrutaba, poniéndome las manos en el hombro para mantener el equilibrio.

Me moví más rápido, queriendo darle más, pero cuanto más me movía, más lo disfrutaba yo también. Me gustaba que los ojos se me llenasen de lágrimas de lo grande que era. Me encantaba que me doliese la garganta por su longitud. Adoraba que no dejase de producir líquido preseminal en mi boca. Me fascinaba que el deseo ardiese en su mirada al querer más de mí.

Se suponía que aquello era para él, era manipulación pura.

Pero acabé disfrutándolo tanto como Edward.

—Mírame.

Mis ojos subieron hacia los suyos mientras continuaba. Su gran mano me acunó la mejilla mientras seguía embistiendo dentro de mí, hundiéndose en mi garganta más fuerte que antes. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, y Edward las secó con la yema del pulgar.

—Monada. —Se sujetó los testículos y los masajeó sin apartar la mano de mi mejilla—. Enséñame la boca antes de que tragues.

—Sí, señor.

Gimió otra vez mientras se introducía en mi boca, follándome con agresividad y dilatándome la garganta. Sus dedos descendieron hasta mi cuello y me agarró con fuerza antes de explotar.

—Abre la boca.

Abrí la boca y saqué la lengua.

Apuntó con su erección y dejó escapar varios chorros de semen blanco sobre mi lengua, dándome tanto que hasta sentí su peso. Se acarició mientras acababa, con ojos medio cerrados.

—Joder… —Miró su obra, con los dedos manchados de su semilla—. Traga.

Retraje la lengua.

—Sí, señor.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron por completo de nuevo. Tragué, haciendo que todo bajase a mi vientre. El agua caliente siguió golpeando las baldosas, y yo seguía de rodillas. No noté lo incómodo que era hasta que se acabó la diversión; ahora tenía las rodillas doloridas y el pecho rojo de tanto masajearlo. A pesar de haber tragado ya, seguía sintiendo su sabor en la lengua.

Edward me acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar.

—Ahora me toca a mí arrodillarme.

...

CUANDO ME DESPERTÉ a la mañana siguiente, Edward no estaba. Seguía sin saber sus horarios. A veces estaba ahí cuando me despertaba, y otras no. Solían traer una bandeja de desayuno a mi habitación, pero comer a solas no ayudaría con mi situación.

Examiné el armario y encontré un vestido rosa de verano ceñido y una bonita chaqueta de punto. Era algo lujosa, pero se ceñía a mis curvas de un modo que las hacía más notables. Me arreglé el pelo y me maquillé, esforzándome más que nunca en mi apariencia.

Bajé las escaleras y vi a Alistair en el enorme vestíbulo, en el puesto exacto que solía ocupar. Hice todo lo que pude por ignorarlo mientras cruzaba la gran sala en dirección al resto del castillo. Edward seguramente estaría en la salita o en el jardín.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

Ignoré el frío tono de Alistair y seguí andando con la cabeza alta.

—Te he hecho una pregunta, zorra. —Se me acercó. Sus pesados pasos parecieron todavía más ruidosos en la sala.

Me di la vuelta antes de que pudiese agarrarme y empezar otra guerra, pero mantuve las distancias.

—Busco a Edward. A él no le preocupa que huya, así que a ti tampoco debería.

Sus pobladas cejas se unieron en una línea recta. Tenía una nariz muy grande, del tamaño de mi puño, y un gran lunar justo en la barbilla. No era nada guapo, y estaba más que claro que era mala persona.

—Cuando se trata de zorras como tú, siempre me preocupo.

Si me tocaba, le daría una patada en las pelotas lo más fuerte que pudiese.

—Sólo quiero hablar con Edward. Como su mujer, tengo derecho a hacerlo.

—Tú no eres su mujer —dijo riendo entre dientes—. Sólo una de sus putas.

Mi genio explotó como una bomba. Le di un puñetazo justo en la nariz, con un poderoso gancho de derecha que ni siquiera vio venir. Sentí como se le rompía bajo mis nudillos, y me invadió una increíble satisfacción ante el daño que le había provocado.

—Vuelve a llamarme así y veremos.

Alistair se tambaleó hacia atrás, con la sangre chorreándole por la cara. Tardó un instante en darse cuenta de que mi golpe había sido la causa, pero en cuanto lo procesó todo, me miró como si quisiese matarme.

Pero de verdad.

Sacó la pistola.

Mierda.

—¡Edward! —Corrí lo más rápido que pude, a pesar de que sabía que jamás podría ir más rápido que una bala. Si Alistair me atrapaba, era mujer muerta—. ¡Edward! —No tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba. Sólo esperaba que fuera en el castillo y que pudiese oírme.

Alistair me hizo un placaje y me derribó con fuerza, haciendo que me deslizase por el suelo.

—¡A ver qué pinta tienes con la nariz ensangrentada, zorra! —Me cogió del cuello y me lo apretó tanto que no pude respirar. Levantó la culata de la pistola, listo para golpearme con ella en la cara.

Joder, aquello iba a doler.

—Quítate. De encima. Ya. —La voz autoritaria de Edward fue suficiente para parar a Alistair antes de que me golpease. Se detuvo a centímetros de mi cara, con el metal de la pistola casi aplastándome la nariz. La fuerza del golpe la habría hecho explotar un geiser de sangre y me habría desfigurado permanentemente.

Alistair se quedó encima de mí pero bajó su arma.

—Pero ella…

—Quita de encima. —Edward le dio una patada en el estómago para que se bajase. Se arrodilló y me examinó a pesar de que sólo tenía algunos arañazos en los brazos tras la caída sobre el suelo de piedra—. ¿Estás bien, monada? —Sus poderosos brazos me abrazaron. Me miró la cara atentamente en busca de heridas.

—Estoy bien. —Me miré los brazos y vi las quemaduras de fricción por haberme deslizado por el suelo.

Alistair se puso de pie y se limpió la sangre con la manga.

—Intentaba escapar…

Edward sostuvo una mano en alto.

—Desaparece de mi vista.

Una mueca se extendió por el rostro de Alistair, una ira explosiva que apenas pudo mantener dentro de sí. Quiso hablar, pero sabía que desafiar a Edward era mala idea. Se guardó la pistola en la funda y se marchó con los hombros tensos, amenazantes.

Edward me apartó el pelo de la cara y continuó examinándome.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

Asentí.

—Estaba pasando por aquí y Alistair me dijo unas cosas…

—Yo me encargo. No te preocupes más por él.

Esperaba que aquello significase que lo iba a despedir. Alistair la había pagado conmigo desde que aparecí. Aquella era la tercera vez que me había pegado.

Edward me ayudó a ponerme en pie antes de abrazarme contra su pecho. Me puso una mano en el pelo y con la otra me rodeó la cintura. Me miró como si estuviese examinándome otra vez, asegurándose de que estaba bien.

—Si te hubiese dejado alguna cicatriz, lo hubiese matado. No puedo llevar a mi cita amoratada a la inauguración del fin de semana que viene.

Me ofendí de manera automática. No le importaba mi seguridad, sólo mi aspecto. Hacer que se enamorase de mí pareció más imposible en aquel momento. Me frotó la mejilla con el pulgar antes de levantarme la barbilla.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Pasé por delante de él, me llamó puta… y le di un puñetazo.

Edward suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—No me extraña que se lanzase a por ti.

—Bueno, no aprecio eso de que me llamen puta. Cada vez que salgo de la habitación me trata como a una criminal.

—¿Qué hacías?

—Buscarte.

—¿Se lo dijiste?

—Sí. Ya te he dicho que ese tío me odia.

Ahora que sabía que estaba bien, Edward se detuvo a examinar mi conjunto. Pareció gustarle, porque su humor mejoró un poco.

—Estás muy guapa.

—Gracias… —El piropo parecía sincero, y aquello hizo que me derritiese como la mantequilla.

—¿Para qué querías verme?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Te echaba de menos. —Contuve el aliento tras decir aquello, insegura de cómo se lo tomaría. Estaba exagerando mis muestras de afecto y temía que reconociese mi falta de sinceridad. Había pasado de cortar en seco sus avances a cada oportunidad a decir que lo necesitaba. Edward no era estúpido; podía averiguarlo todo.

Pero no pareció sospechar nada. Sus ojos se suavizaron y movió el pulgar a la comisura de mis labios. Me los miró antes de inclinarse y besarme; fue una caricia suave y gentil que me hizo sentir como algo más que su prisionera.

—Pues aquí estoy. A tu servicio.

—¿Podemos desayunar? Y volver luego al dormitorio.

—Ya he comido. —Me miró el vestido y se detuvo en mi escote—. Pero tengo algo de tiempo libre…

...

ME SUBÍ A LA CAMA, con las piernas separadas y los zapatos de tacón aún puestos.

Edward se me acercó desde atrás y se quedó inmóvil al darse cuenta de que no llevaba ropa interior.

—Jesús… —Se desabrochó los pantalones de vestir y permitió que su sexo saliese, pulsante y grueso. Se posicionó en mi entrada y se enterró en mí con un movimiento fluido.

Me incliné ligeramente hacia adelante y cerré los ojos, sorprendida de lo increíble que era tenerlo dentro.

—Edward…

—Monada, me encanta que digas mi nombre. —Me aferró la nuca y me empujó la cara contra el colchón, obligándome a curvar la espalda en un ángulo más marcado para que mi vagina quedase más accesible. Dejó que su erección descansase en mi interior un segundo antes de empezar a embestir.

Quería que disfrutase de mí, que me disfrutase como nunca había disfrutado con las demás. Necesitaba seducirlo con sexo y afecto, así que hice algo que nunca había hecho antes: me chupé uno de los dedos y lo introduje en mi otro agujero para que pudiese verlo.

Freno el ritmo mientras me observaba, y sus jadeos se convirtieron en gemidos.

—Isabella…

Era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre durante el sexo. Normalmente usaba «monada», pero nunca mi nombre. Me dilaté con más ahínco, introduciendo y sacando el dedo.

Nunca había hecho nada de anal, por lo que aquello fue incluso más extraño de lo normal. Pero haría lo que fuese necesario para sobrevivir, y nadie podía juzgarme por ello.

—Maldición, eres increíble.

Cuanto más excitado estaba él, más mojada estaba yo. Sentí su miembro aumentar de tamaño dentro de mí, llegando a un nuevo nivel de dureza. Mi vagina empapada le proveyó de una lubricación ideal para poder entrar y salir con una fricción perfecta.

—Quiero tu semen…

Enterró los dedos en mis caderas.

—Ya viene, monada. Sigue metiendo los dedos en ese culo tuyo y llegará.

Gemí sin detener mis acciones, excitándome aun cuando no había creído que fuera a disfrutarlo. No había esperado disfrutar nada con Edward, pero me había dado cuenta de que con él tenía el mejor sexo de mi vida. Nunca había esperado llegar al orgasmo cuando me había acostado con otros hombres, y cuando llegaba a pasar, lo agradecía. Pero con Edward me corría siempre, era un estándar que guiaba mis expectaciones. Me habían robado la vida, pero al menos estaba recibiendo el mejor sexo del siglo.

Gemí contra la colcha al correrme, aferrándome a su erección hasta estrangularla. Sentí como salía más líquido de mí debido al orgasmo. Ahora estaba tan mojada que hasta estaba mojando la cama.

—Joder. —Edward entró y salió unas cuantas veces más hasta quedarse dentro, penetrándome hasta el fondo. Se liberó dentro de mí a la vez que me cogía de la muñeca y me la apretaba. Embistió unas cuantas veces más en mitad de su clímax, haciendo llegar su semen todavía más dentro de mí. Aquello, saber lo mucho que quería que aceptase su semilla, me volvió a hacer gemir.

Edward me rodeó el pecho con un brazo y tiró de mi hacia arriba, haciendo que mi espalda se pegase a su camisa. Respiró en mi oído y su miembro fue recuperando su estado natural en mi interior. Me sacó el dedo de entre las nalgas y me lo dejó en el muslo. Mi respiración seguía siendo muy agitada.

—Me encanta. Este. Coño. —Movió el pene con cuidado en mi cuerpo, moviéndose entre los líquidos provocados por los orgasmos de ambos—. Tantísimo.


	6. Capitulo 6

CAPITULO 6

Edward

Alistair entró en mi despacho. Tenía la nariz y los ojos morados por el puñetazo de Isabella.

—¿Quería verme, señor? —Tomó asiento en la silla que había delante de mi mesa.

—Levanta. —Ya no se merecía sentarse en aquella silla. Me alegraba que Isabella le hubiese dado un puñetazo en la cara. Aquella mujer podía defenderse, y la respetaba por ello. De hecho, me excitaba.

Alistair intentó esconder la irritación de su expresión antes de volver a levantarse.

—Vas a intercambiar tu puesto con Dimitri. Desde ahora estarás en el turno de la torre. —Tendría que quedarse fuera durante la noche, sentado en uno de los coches o recorriendo el perímetro bajo el frío helador.

Los ojos le destellaron de ira.

—Señor, puedo asegurarle…

—Has sido mi mano derecha desde hace muchísimo tiempo, y esa es la única razón por la que no te despido ahora mismo. Tienes suerte de seguir teniendo trabajo.

Abrió la boca como si quisiese seguir discutiendo.

—Isabella me dijo que la tenías tomada con ella. Al principio no la creí, pero ahora lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Tienes completamente prohibido interactuar con ella. Ni siquiera le dirigirás la palabra.

—Pero señor, ha intentado escapar una vez y yo…

—No va a huir —dije fríamente—. Sabes que tengo medios con los que controlarla. A menos que empiece a odiar a su hermano, todo irá bien.

—¿Y si averigua que implantamos un señuelo? —preguntó—. Entonces será imprevisible.

—¿Y cómo va a enterarse de algo así? —gruñí—. No lee mentes.

Alistair tomó aire como si intentase pensar en algo que pudiese persuadirme.

—Señor, me disculpo, y le prometo que seré…

—Malgastaste tu oportunidad, Alistair. Puede que en unos meses cambie de opinión y te reinstaure, pero por ahora, estás en la torre. Fuera de mi despacho. —Lo fulminé con la mirada y lo insté a atreverse a desafiarme. Una palabra más y estaría arriesgando su empleo.

Alistair debió saber que había llegado al límite de mi paciencia, porque asintió brevemente con la cabeza.

—Sí, señor. Gracias, señor.

Aquello era lo que quería oír.

...

VERLA dilatarse había puesto a prueba mi desempeño. Quise correrme en aquel mismo momento, pero conseguí soportarlo por pura tozudez. Las mujeres sólo hacían algo así si se les pedía, y que ella lo hiciera de manera espontánea me había obsesionado.

Me puso a mil.

Ahora estaba distraído todo el tiempo, pensando en la mujer que tenía constantemente en la cabeza. Con su cabello suave, su piel aún más suave y aquellos gemidos que hacían que mi hombría latiera; era la mujer más increíble del mundo. Solía odiarme con toda su alma, pero la ira había ido desapareciendo lentamente.

Isabella había admitido que me necesitaba. Que confiaba en mí. Que incluso le gustaba. Y yo sabía que ella también me gustaba.

Mis apetitos sexuales se habían visto saciados nada más introducirme en ella. Sasha me había llamado al llegar a la ciudad, pero le dije que estaba demasiado ocupado para verla. Miranda me había enviado un mensaje de texto cuando estuvo en la embajada, pero le había contestado que no estaba en el país. Podría haber pasado la noche con ellas sin necesidad de esforzarme.

Pero no quise.

Aquella era la parte más interesante.

Mi prisionera me proveía de todo lo que necesitaba. Satisfacía mi venganza al mismo tiempo y disfrutaba de la dinámica de nuestra relación. Yo era el jefe, ella la esclava; era así de simple, y así era como me gustaba.

Me alegraba de no habérsela vendido a Bones.

Al final tendría que tomar esposa y tener una familia. Ser el marido de alguien me parecía muy aburrido, pero ser padre era algo que tenía ganas de experimentar. Necesitaría a una mujer que estuviese contenta con vivir un matrimonio sin amor. Ella podría tener a sus amantes, y yo tendría a las mías, claramente. Quizás podríamos ser buenos amigos que amaban a los hijos que tenían en común.

Así que no tenía que librarme de Isabella por completo, pero estaba claro que tampoco podría dormir en mi cama cada noche.

Tendría que vivir fuera de la propiedad para que nuestra relación no levantase sospechas.

Pero Isabella jamás podría tener marido y familia propias. Y, por muy loco que sonase, aquello me entristecía ligeramente.

Qué curioso.

Dimitri entró en mi despacho, ocupando su nuevo puesto a la perfección. Todos mis hombres buscaban mi aprobación con la esperanza de conseguir un ascenso. Alistair había tenido una de las posiciones más altas en mi cuadrilla, razón por la que era también uno de los mejor pagados. Cuando le ofrecí la posición a Dimitri, éste no dudó en aceptar el cargo. Alistair seguramente le guardaría rencor, pero resultaba evidente que a Dimitri le daba igual.

—Señor, la duquesa de Cambridge ha venido a verle.

Tenía que ser una broma.

—¿Cómo? —No fue una respuesta muy inteligente, pero estaba muy sorprendido de que viniese a visitarme dos veces.

—La duquesa de Cambridge. —Repitió el título a pesar de que ya lo había oído la primera vez.

¿Qué diablos quería aquella zorra? No podía negarme a tener una audiencia con la realeza, pero le había dicho que no volviese; claramente no había creído en mi sinceridad. Si la entretenía, abriría la puerta a más de sus idioteces.

—Dile que no estoy disponible. Y si pregunta por cuándo podría recibirla, dile que me encuentro ocupado hasta nueva orden. —Era grosero por mi parte comportarme de aquel modo, especialmente cuando su posición era más alta que la mía, pero me negaba a volver a escucharla si sólo quería hablar del error que había cometido al romper nuestro compromiso.

—Sí, señor. —Dimitri salió, dejándome a solas en el despacho.

Había estado pensando en Isabella, en su exquisito trasero y en sus perfectas tetas, pero ahora pensé en aquella traición que me había humillado públicamente. Me sentía enfadado y combativo; acababan de arruinarme el día con un pasado que no podía borrar.

...

ESTABA al teléfono con Siobhan cuando entró Isabella.

Dimitri debía de haberla dejado pasar, asumiendo que tenía un acceso especial del que no disfrutaban los demás. Le habría dicho que se marchase, y a Dimitri que era como cualquier otra persona, pero cuando la vi con un vestido morado que se le ajustaba a su pequeña cintura y con aquellas piernas sensuales suyas rematadas con unos tacones nude, no quise que se fuese a ninguna parte. Se había rizado el pelo y lo llevaba recogido a un lado, mostrando el cuello esbelto y la belleza de sus facciones.

Siobhan siguió hablando de nuestro cargamento, pero dejé de prestarle atención.

Desde que habíamos comprado aquel vestido en Italia, Isabella se había esforzado más de la cuenta para parecer espectacular. Quizás el vestido de diseñador había desatado en ella la apreciación por modelitos que no había tenido antes. Ahora, cada vez que la veía, creía estar mirando a una modelo de pasarela. Antes solía vestir con pantalones vaqueros y camisetas y no ponerse nada de maquillaje, y aun así estaba impresionante, pero ahora no había forma de describir lo fenomenal que estaba.

Siobhan continuó.

—Tenemos un gran pedido para cerca del mar Báltico. Nos piden…

—La llamo después. —La interrumpí sin remordimiento alguno; tenía la mirada fija en la mujer voluptuosa que se me acercaba.

—Claro. —Si Siobhan supiese por qué colgaba, se enfadaría mucho. Pero posiblemente asumió que había surgido algo más importante, así que colgó sin queja.

Lancé el teléfono sobre la mesa sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la figura de Isabella.

—Estás guapa. —Me quedaba corto. Estaba totalmente follable, aunque no jugase con su otra entrada.

—Gracias. —Rodeó la mesa, pasando los dedos por la antiquísima madera mientras se me acercaba. Quizás lo hacía a propósito, pero su sensualidad parecía natural. Podía entrar en cualquier sala con aquel aspecto y conseguir que todo el mundo se la quedase mirando allá donde fuese. Se detuvo a mi lado; el vestido corto mostraba sus muslos torneados—. ¿Trabajando duro?

—Nunca trabajo duro. —Dejé los brazos en los reposabrazos y mi sexo se endureció en mis pantalones de vestir. No pude resistir no tocar la suavidad de su piel, por lo que le cogí un muslo. Sentí deseos de tirar de ella hacia mi regazo y envainarme en su cálida vagina. Cada vez que aquella mujer y yo nos encontrábamos en la misma habitación, todo en lo que pensaba era en sexo. Isabella infectaba mi mente como si fuese veneno.

—Espero que no sea verdad; no quiero vivir en la calle.

Sonreí de soslayo.

—Siempre te cuidaré, monada. —Subí la mano por la parte de atrás de su rodilla hasta la pantorrilla. Tenía músculos fuertes para ser tan menuda, seguramente porque en la facultad había estado todo el día de pie. Volví a subir la mano hasta el muslo y la metí bajo el vestido hasta aferrar su nalga izquierda.

Firme y suave.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? —Toqué el encaje de sus braguitas.

—Tengo hambre.

—Ya sabes dónde está la cocina. —Tenía a un cocinero en plantilla día y noche cuando estaba en la ciudad. Cuando no lo estaba, tenía vacaciones.

—No me gusta comer sola todos los días. Me aburre.

—¿Me estás preguntando si puedes almorzar conmigo?

Entrecerró los ojos por la forma en la que lo había dicho.

—No. No te pregunto si podemos almorzar juntos, te digo que deberíamos comer juntos.

Sonreí otra vez; me encantaba su fiereza. Jamás querría que dejase de ponerme en mi lugar; era algo que adoraba de ella a pesar de que nunca lo admitiría. No era una mujer dócil, obediente o callada, y así era como me gustaba que fuese… casi siempre.

—Cuando lo dices así… Tampoco estoy haciendo nada importante.

—Supongo que algo productivo harás cuando estás todo el día aquí dentro.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Debatible. El tiempo pasa, pero nunca creo haber acabado nada.

—Entonces deberías despedir a Siobhan.

Le encantaría que fuese así.

—El problema no es ella. Sin ella, no sería productivo en absoluto.

—Lo creeré cuando lo vea. —Se apartó, haciendo que dejase la mano otra vez en mi costado—. Venga, tengo hambre.

—Hoy estás mandona. —Le miré el culo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Sólo estoy hambrienta. —Se dio la vuelta con las manos en jarras—. Y ahora, alimenta a tu mujer.

¿Mi mujer? En lugar de corregirla, me encontré apreciando el título. Era mi esclava y me gustaba poseerla.

—No querría ponerte de mal humor. —Me levanté de la silla y me abotoné la chaqueta del traje. Me acerqué a ella por la espalda, pensando en poseerla sobre mi mesa en cuanto acabásemos de almorzar. Le rodeé la cintura con un brazo y salí al pasillo con ella pegada a mí—. ¿Qué te apetece?

—No soy exigente.

Era unos treinta centímetros más alto que ella, pero mi brazo era lo bastante largo para rodearle la cintura. Me gustaban sus amplias caderas y su vientre plano; era pequeña pero femenina. Entramos en la enorme cocina, donde mi chef estaba de pie delante de una serie de fogones.

—Buenas tardes, señor. ¿Qué puedo servirle? —Portaba un sombrero alto de cocinero, y me pregunté cómo podía llevarlo en la cabeza durante todo el día.

Me giré hacia Isabella.

—¿Alguna preferencia?

—Sorpréndenos —dijo ella.

El chef Bingly sonrió.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Quieres comer en el jardín?

A Isabella se le iluminó la cara como si fuese lo más emocionante que le había pasado en toda la semana.

—Sí.

La guié por el pasillo hasta que llegamos al jardín que había entre dos de las princípiales fortificaciones. Tenía unas vistas geniales del campo y de las montañas en la lejanía. Los jardines se mantenían como era debido y había rosales en flor de varios colores. Una fuente expulsaba agua continuamente, proveyendo ruido de fondo.

Isabella tocó una rosa de color rosa con la yema de los dedos y la olió antes de examinar más los jardines. Miró las estatuas de hormigón y los arbustos podados para que pareciesen animales de un safari.

Tomé asiento en una de las sillas blancas bajo la sombrilla y la observé.

—¿No te había acompañado Siobhan una vez aquí?

—No tuve la oportunidad de disfrutarlo. —Cortó una rosa roja de uno de los arbustos y se puso el tallo tras la oreja. El color contrastaba con su piel clara, pero halagaba el vestido morado que llevaba puesto. Era un accesorio que le quedaba perfecto—. Estuvo insultándome todo el tiempo.

—Suele hacerlo.

Tomó asiento delante de mí al mismo tiempo que salía una de las doncellas, trayéndonos agua y café junto con un pequeño jarrón de flores. Asintió antes de marcharse, intentando ser tan silenciosa que no nos diéramos cuenta de su presencia.

Isabella añadió crema a su café.

—Creí que te gustaba solo. —Lo había notado en cuanto tomé posesión de ella. Isabella había sido demasiado argumentativa como para poder entablar conversación, así que había tenido que estudiarla para comprenderla.

—Ya he tomado una taza esta mañana y tengo que suavizarlo o el ácido me hace daño en el estómago.

Asentí y me serví una taza.

—Me sorprende que te quede estómago con todo ese veneno que consumes.

Me clasificaría como alcohólico, pero aguantaba bien el licor y no tenía problemas de comportamiento. Isabella era la única que mencionaba mi amor por el whisky; los demás no lo notaban o no tenían la audacia de señalarlo.

—Quizás sea una vaca.

Enarcó una ceja y le dio un sorbo al café.

—¿Qué?

—Las vacas tienen cuatro estómagos.

—Aah… —Por fin rió entre dientes—. No estaba segura de a dónde querías llegar.

Me gustaba ver cómo se le iluminaba la cara con una sonrisa. Y si era yo el que la hacía reír, mejor que mejor. Cuando se aplicaba rímel en las pestañas, éstas quedaban gruesas y oscuras y contrastaban con sus ojos verdes. En aquel momento era una monada absoluta. Deseé poder tomarle una foto, pero si sacaba la cámara probablemente arruinaría el momento.

—En serio, ¿cuántos vasos de escocés te tomas al día?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No sé. No los cuento.

—¿Cuántos estimarías?

Pensé en la media diaria y en cuántos vasos me tomaba durante el almuerzo, mientras estaba en el despacho y durante la cena. Además de todos los que bebía antes de irme a la cama.

—No lo sé… unos seis o siete. A veces nueve o diez.

Se quedó con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, y abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Nueve o diez?

¿Era demasiado?

—Es una locura. Tienes que tener el hígado corroído.

No sabría decirle; hacía años que no iba al médico.

—Me siento bien. —Aún me esforzaba mucho en el gimnasio todos los días y dirigía mi imperio sin problemas.

—No es bueno para ti, Edward. No pasa nada por beber… pero no tanto.

En lugar de valorar lo que había dicho, me concentré en el significado oculto de sus palabras.

—Pareces preocupada.

—Lo estoy. Beber tanto no es sano.

—Bebo así desde hace mucho tiempo. No te preocupes.

—¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? —inquirió vehemente—. Te vas a ahogar en alcohol.

Mi amor por el whisky escocés había comenzado cuando era pequeño, y empeoró cuando abrí mi primera destilería. Perderme en un vaso de líquido ambarino era la mejor forma de mantener a raya la depresión. La mejor cura para las pesadillas.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar cuando estás borracho todo el día?

—De hecho, pienso mejor cuando lo estoy.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—No intento sonar mandona, pero deberías dejar de beber tanto. Te hará falta un trasplante de hígado antes de cumplir los cuarenta.

—Y luego podré seguir bebiendo otros cuarenta.

Ahora me fulminó con la mirada.

—Si no me equivoco, suena a que te importo.

Su mirada bajó de intensidad, pero seguía seria.

—Porque así es, Edward. Pero eso ya lo sabías.

Mi corazón se aceleró ligeramente, y sentí una excitación que no sólo se debía a su vestido. Oír una confesión así inflaba mi ego más de lo que ya lo estaba. Estaba manteniendo a Isabella conmigo en contra de su voluntad, pero de algún modo sentía una conexión conmigo.

Me alegraba que el sentimiento fuera mutuo.

—Quiero que bebas menos.

Si me lo hubiese pedido otra persona, no lo habría considerado siquiera. Pero me encantaba ver cómo se le oscurecía el rostro de preocupación por mí. Me encantaba saber que se preocupaba por mí, que quería que tuviese una vida larga y sana. Cuanto más viviese, más tiempo sería ella mi prisionera, pero aquel detalle no parecía molestarla.

—Edward.

—¿De cuánto estamos hablando? —Quería seguir escuchando, seguir oyendo cómo me rogaba cuidarme más. Parecía una esposa insistente, pero me gustaba.

—De tres a cuatro vasos al día.

Reí ante lo absurdo que era.

—Para cuando acabo de almorzar, ya me he tomado cuatro vasos.

—Pues tendrás que espaciarlos más. Bebe más agua.

—El whisky tiene agua.

La mirada asesina volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Sonreí; me encantaba cómo le sentaba.

—Cinco o seis.

—Eso también es mucho. Tres o cuatro.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No podría beber tan poco. Estoy siendo sincero.

—Poco a poco. Reduce los vasos en uno al día hasta llegar a cuatro.

Hacía que pareciera muy sencillo.

—Soy un adicto, monada. Lo necesito.

—Siempre puedes reemplazarlo con otra cosa.

—¿Con puros?

Ahora la mirada era incluso más feroz.

—Nada de fumar.

—¿Entonces?

—El sexo siempre funciona.

Enarqué una ceja, esperando que fuera algún tipo de oferta.

—¿Sexo, eh?

—Sí. Cuando tengas ganas de beber, ven a buscarme en lugar de servirte un vaso.

Sexo a cambio de whisky; no sonaba tan mal.

—¿Me harás olvidar el vicio?

—Lo intentaré lo mejor que pueda.

Con una oferta así, beber menos parecía posible.

—Haré el intento.

—Nada de intentos. Pareces un hombre que siempre consigue lo que quiere. Haz que sea así.

—Sabes, deberías ser oradora motivacional.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Hay pocas cosas que me motiven aparte de la salud. Quiero que todos tengan una vida larga y feliz, libre de enfermedades autoinfligidas. Odio ver esa clase de cosas, son lo peor.

Siempre me olvidaba de su antecedente con la medicina. Cuando la miraba sólo veía a una hermosa mujer a mi entera disposición, no pensaba en sus pasiones ni en su antigua vida. Nada de todo aquello parecía tener ninguna importancia.

—Parece que tengo médico privado.

—No estoy muy segura, nunca llegué a conseguir la licencia. —Su voz estaba llena de acusación.

Lo dejé estar sin que me hiciese efecto. Si no quería estar conmigo no debería ser tan seductora y tan coqueta. Sospechaba que quería quedarse, que quería vivir como la realeza sin tener que levantar un dedo durante el resto de su vida. Todas las mujeres querían que se las consintiera, y ella no era la excepción.

...

LA COGÍ de la mano mientras volvíamos a mi despacho. Habíamos tenido un almuerzo agradable y habíamos hablado del maravilloso clima que hacía. Nos sentíamos cómodos en nuestro silencio mutuo, como si fuésemos una pareja. No siempre nos hacía falta conversar, pero cuando lo hacíamos era agradable.

Pero en aquel momento no era ser agradable lo que me apetecía. Me detuve frente a la puerta de mi despacho.

—Tengo que hacer una llamada. Cuando acabe, voy a subir al dormitorio y te quiero ver desnuda sobre la cama, boca abajo. ¿Me has entendido? —Si quería que dejase de beber como un alcohólico, tendría que distraerme.

Aquellas situaciones eran las únicas en las que obedecía. En cualquier otra instancia recibía una muestra de su genio.

—Sí, señor.

—Bien. —La cogí de la muñeca y le di un beso en la comisura de los labios. Tenía planeadas muchas cosas sucias para ella; sería una lástima no usar bien su hermoso culo—. Te veo en un rato. —Le di la espalda y entré en mi despacho. No tenía ninguna llamada que hacer, sólo quería darle tiempo para prepararse para mí. Quería hacer algo nuevo con ella, algo que era posible que jamás hubiese experimentado.

Con suerte, le gustaría.

Me senté a mi escritorio y ojeé la botella de whisky escocés que había junto a mi ordenador portátil. No sabía cuántos vasos me había tomado ya, pero estaba convencido de que había sobrepasado el límite. Reducirlos sería mucho más difícil de lo que había anticipado: sólo habían pasado cinco minutos y ya se me hacía necesario contenerme.

Era cierto; tenía un problema con la bebida.

Sonó mi teléfono móvil y lo saqué del bolsillo para ver la pantalla, esperando ver a Siobhan devolviéndome la llamada con noticias sobre el cargamento. Se suponía que tenía que llamarla, y no había llegado a hacerlo, pero Siobhan era consciente de que estaba ocupado y que era olvidadizo.

Pero no. Se trataba de Tanya.

¿Por qué cojones no desaparecía sin más aquella zorra? No necesitaba más rumores sobre mi vida amorosa. Ya me había humillado una vez, y no iba a verme arrastrado a otro escándalo. Si la gente asumía que estaba pensando en recuperarla, todo sería peor que cuando me abandonó.

Aquello me había hecho parecer la mayor nenaza de la historia.

Yo no creía en el perdón.

Sólo en la inmisericordia.

Arrastré el pulgar por la pantalla para contestar. Me puse el teléfono al oído pero no dije nada; estaba demasiado molesto como para formar palabras. Había dejado bien claro que no tenía ninguna oportunidad conmigo, pero al parecer aquello no significaba nada para ella.

—Si estás interesada en encargar whisky Highland para una fiesta, siempre puedes llamar a Siobhan. Si quieres invitarme a un evento social, las invitaciones por correo electrónico son bienvenidas. Cualquier otro tipo de consulta es inapropiada y, francamente, molesta. —Nunca había sido tan frío con ella cuando estábamos juntos, ni siquiera cuando me cabreaba, pero cuando decidió irse con otro le cerré la puerta en las narices para siempre. No se trataba de que me hubiese partido el corazón. Se trataba de su deslealtad.

Odiaba la deslealtad.

Me había hecho una puta promesa, y la había roto. Tanya exhaló al otro lado del teléfono, obviamente ofendida por mi contestación. No tenía las agallas de Siobhan. Era frágil; unos cuantos insultos eran suficientes para hacerla llorar a mares.

—Edward, sólo quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre qué? —pregunté con voz heladora—. No somos amigos, por lo que no veo de qué podemos hablar.

—Siento molestarte, de verdad.

—No, no lo sientes —espeté—. Si lo sintieses, no te habrías pasado por aquí ayer. Y no me estarías llamando ahora.

—Es que… mi padre está en el hospital.

No había oído la noticia; quizás lo estuvieran manteniendo en secreto. Por un segundo sentí simpatía hacia ella.

—Siento oírlo, Tanya. ¿Se pondrá bien?

—Ha sufrido un infarto —lloró en el teléfono—. Los médicos dicen que se pondrá bien, pero lo tendrán en observación unos días más. Tiene un bloqueo en una de las arterias carótidas. Tienen que operarlo.

No recordaba mucho a mi padre; todo lo que me quedaba de él eran algunas fotos. Los únicos recuerdos que tenía eran los que yo mismo había creado. Cuando veía una foto de los dos jugando a atrapar la pelota en el jardín, hacía ver que los dos éramos fanáticos del béisbol a pesar de que nunca habíamos sido seguidores de ese deporte.

—Seguro que se pondrá bien. —No tenía ni idea de si sería así, pero dije lo que ella quería oír.

—No sé… Acabo de volver a casa para dormir un poco. He estado unos días con él.

Excepto cuando se pasó por mi casa.

—Esperaba que pudieras pasarte… o que pudiera ir yo a tu casa.

Aquella pregunta me enfadó, pero me tragué la rabia por respeto a su situación.

—¿Dónde está Henry?

—En África, con UNICEF. Estará de viaje otra semana. Dijo que no podía irse en este momento…

De haber sido yo, nada habría evitado que estuviese a su lado si siguiésemos juntos. Pero aquel barco ya había zarpado.

—No puedo ir contigo, Tanya. Ya lo sabes.

—Por favor… no sé qué hacer. Tengo mucho miedo, y no quiero estar sola ahora mismo.

Ni de coña iba a ir con ella. Si alguien me veía, quedaría muy mal. Y de todas formas tampoco quería ir a su casa.

—Tanya, ya no soy tu prometido. Ni tampoco tu amigo. No olvidemos cómo llegamos hasta aquí. Me abandonaste por Henry; ahora tienes que aceptar tu decisión.

—Ya dije que había cometido un error. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?

—No podrías repetirlo lo suficiente —dije, frío—. Y de todas formas no cambiaría nada.

Tanya lloró en silencio al teléfono, intentando cubrir el sonido de sus lágrimas.

—Sé que aún me amas…

—No, en absoluto. —Cualquier amor que hubiese sentido por ella había desaparecido el día que me traicionó. Dejé de respetarla. Dejó de importarme. Me hizo darme cuenta de que todo lo significativo que habíamos tenido nunca había significado nada. Todo acabó con un simple chasquido de los dedos.

Y nunca miré atrás.

—No te creo —susurró.

—No me importa —contesté, manteniendo mi frialdad—. Siento lo de tu padre. De verdad que sí. Espero que se recupere con la mayor brevedad y que recobre la salud.

—Edward…

—Haz el favor de no volver a llamarme, Tanya. —Colgué antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más. Sus problemas ya no eran los míos. No es que fuera cabezota, sólo autoritario. Uno no podía humillarme delante de todo el mundo y volver a mí cuando necesitaba algo. Me respetaba demasiado a mí mismo para eso. Tardé unos segundos en recordar lo que me esperaba en el piso de arriba. Ojeé el whisky y sentí como mi resistencia desaparecía. Cogí la botella y me serví otro vaso, olvidando lo que Isabella me había pedido que hiciera. Me bebí todo el líquido ámbar y sentí cómo el ardor me bajaba por la garganta.

Pero no ardió tanto como mi ira.

.

.

Hola chicas

Gracias por los reviews: Vanina Iliana, Andre22-twi, tulgarita, OnlyRobPatti.

Que pasen un hermoso fin de semana.

Marie ƸӜƷ


	7. Capitulo 7

CAPITULO 7

Isabella

Yacía desnuda en la cama como Edward me había ordenado, desnuda y boca abajo. Aceptar sus órdenes era sencillo cuando se trataba de cosas como aquella. No me ofendía que me mandase, especialmente cuando tenía aquella mirada ardiente en los ojos. Obedecer era mi mejor opción, y la mejor forma de meterme en su corazón.

El mejor modo de escapar.

Entró en el dormitorio minutos después y cerró la puerta. Sus movimientos eran ruidosos, y sus pesados zapatos golpearon con fuera el suelo justo antes de dejar caer la chaqueta en el mismo.

Anunciaba su presencia lo más alto posible mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Me inmovilizó las muñecas a la espalda y me las ató con la corbata. Tiró más fuerte de lo necesario, forzándome a levantar los hombros de la cama. Hizo un fuerte nudo con la tela de seda antes de desvestirse. Su camisa se deslizó hasta el suelo, seguido de todo lo demás.

Intenté mantener la calma, pero mi respiración siguió acelerándose. Se trataba de una combinación de mi incomodidad y mi excitación. Podía sentir lo mucho que me deseaba Edward por la rapidez de sus movimientos; estaba ansioso, puede que incluso un poco enfadado.

Cuando por fin estuvo desnudo, abrió uno de los cajones y sacó una botella de lubricante.

Nunca había necesitado lubricante conmigo, siempre estaba empapada para él. Lo había comentado muchísimas veces.

—¿Para qué es eso?

Edward no llegó a contestar. Cogió una botella de allí cerca y le quitó el tapón. Luego vertió el líquido directamente sobre mi trasero.

Se me puso la piel de gallina por el frío del líquido; miré por encima del hombro y vi el color ámbar del mismo. Por supuesto; era whisky. Empapó la manta y las sábanas que tenía debajo, pero a él no le importó.

Sus manos se movieron a cada lado de mi cuerpo y se agachó para besarme. Sus labios comenzaron en mi nalga izquierda y se movieron hacia la derecha. A principio fueron besos gentiles, pero pasaron a algo mucho más agresivo en cuestión de segundos. Me lamió la piel conforme se acercaba al centro de mis nalgas. Pegó más el rostro a la separación que había entre éstas y pasó la lengua por mi entrada.

Me tensé al sentirlo, no habiendo experimentado nunca antes aquella sensación. Lamió el whisky directamente de mi abertura, saboreándome a mí además de al alcohol. Mis muñecas probaron automáticamente la fuerza de la suave tela de su corbata; arqueé la espalda y separé los labios.

Su lengua saludó a mi entrada con cuidado, lamiéndola como si estuviese pidiendo permiso para entrar. Sus besos y caricias se volvieron más agresivos si cabe, y metió la lengua dentro de mí y me probó como ningún otro hombre había hecho.

Descansé la cabeza en el colchón y respiré profundamente mientras mis nervios chisporroteaban alarmados. Nunca me habían tocado así, nunca me habían besado en mi entrada trasera de aquel modo. Si me hubiese dicho que iba a hacer aquello antes de hacerlo, le habría dicho que no me gustaba. Pero cuanto más lo sentía, menos intrusivo me parecía. Me agarró la nalga derecha y la apartó a un lado, ganando más acceso a mi culo. Me besó con más fuerza, lubricándome con su saliva.

No estaba segura de si lo disfrutaba o no. Simplemente era muy extraño que me besasen en una zona a la que nunca había dejado que se acercase nadie. Ningún otro hombre de mi vida había intentado siquiera visitar el lugar, pero Edward había echado escocés sobre él y lo había lamido como si acabara de pasar una semana entera en el desierto.

Empezó a agitársele la respiración y comencé a sentir cómo su duro miembro se presionaba contra mí cuando se movía de cierta forma. Sopló aire cálido sobre mi piel antes de volverme a besar, enterrando su lengua más y más profundamente.

Un gemido quedo se me escapó de entre los labios cuando lo sentí poseerme de forma más agresiva. Si quería conseguir que me viese como algo más que una esclava, tenía que hacer todas las cosas que le gustaban, aunque fueran extrañas. Hasta ahora, disfrutar de aquellas cosas no había sido un problema, pero aquello era demasiado raro, demasiado inusual.

Volvió a meter la lengua en mi entrada una vez más antes de apartar la boca y levantarse. Cogió la botella de lubricante, abrió el tapón y me lo echó en el culo.

Ahora ya sabía para qué era el lubricante.

Cuando me follaba por delante, me ensanchaba hasta casi romperme. Siempre me había gustado, pero también era un poco doloroso. Nunca me había importado el dolor porque todo lo demás era bueno, pero que me penetrase por detrás no era algo que me pareciese apetecible.

Edward se echó lubricante en el pene y se lo masajeó en la piel, untando su hombría con el líquido brillante.

Lo miré por encima del hombro.

—Esto no me excita.

Sus ojos oscuros se posaron en mí, todavía henchidos de deseo, como si yo no hubiese dicho nada.

—¿Lo has hecho antes?

—No, yo…

—Entonces vas a probarlo. —Subió a gatas por la cama y se colocó sobre mí. Su miembro me rozó las nalgas resbaladizas e hincó las caderas cuando se restregó contra mí.

—Es una salida, no una entrada.

Giró el cuello para asomarse por encima de mi hombro y mirarme a la cara.

—Cada agujero de tu cuerpo es una entrada para mí. —Dirigió su hombría hacia mi culo y empezó a empujar.

Luché contra la corbata, asumiendo que la suavidad de la seda era señal de la facilidad con la que podría rasgarla, pero no le pasó nada. Siguió bien apretada en su sitio. Volví a intentarlo, pero parecía que con cada intento apretaba más el nudo.

Edward presionó el glande en mi entrada y, en cuanto estuvo dentro de mí, sentí la dilatación. Me estaban abriendo el cuerpo de formas en que nunca antes había sido abierto. Sentí dolor por la intrusión; mi cuerpo quiso expulsarlo automáticamente.

Edward acercó los labios a mi oído.

—Relájate.

—Tengo un pene metido en el culo. ¿Cómo quieres que me relaje?

Rió entre dientes, su cálido aliento me rozó la oreja.

—Te gustará. ¿Cuándo te he hecho algo que no te gustase? —Me besó el cartílago de la oreja y selló su boca sobre la mía. Me besó lentamente, moviendo los labios con los míos. Mientras me distraía, introdujo todavía más su miembro, dilatando mi agujero de un modo que nunca había sido dilatado antes. Estaba atrapada contra el colchón con las muñecas atadas, forzada a aceptar su impresionante miembro.

Finalizó nuestro beso y me miró a los ojos, observando mi reacción.

Se introdujo más y más, haciendo que se me acelerase la respiración y que mi cuerpo se tensase. Era la sensación más inusual que había sentido en mi vida. Todavía no estaba del todo en mi interior y ya me sentía llena. No creía poder recibir más de él.

—Edward…

—Quédate conmigo. —Se empujó más hasta que su miembro estuvo completamente dentro de mí, todos sus veintitrés centímetros palpitando. No sólo era largo, sino grueso. La presión era intensa, y volví a tirar del nudo de la corbata.

—Duele… —Nunca admitía debilidad ante él por principio, pero tenerlo completamente dentro de mí de aquella forma era una sensación nueva. Era mucho más íntimo que una bofetada o que me agarrase del cuello.

—Lo sé. —Movió los labios hasta mi sien—. Siempre duele la primera vez. —Empezó a mover las caderas lentamente, insertando su erección y sacándola con cuidado. No importó lo sutiles que fuesen sus movimientos, la sensación siguió siendo intensa. Respiró en mi oído; su deseo estaba muy presente en su aliento. Se le escapó un gruñido quedo desde el fondo de la garganta mientras me abría el culo una y otra vez.

Mantuve los hombros echados hacia atrás e intenté permanecer relajada. Cuanto más me tensaba, más dolía. Los ojos se me aguaron por la sensación que me transmitían los nervios, y unas cuantas lágrimas se me acumularon en los lagrimales y acabaron bajando por mis mejillas.

Edward se introdujo por completo dentro de mí y me sujetó por la barbilla. Me ladeó la cabeza hacia él para poder ver bien mis expresiones; gimió al ver mis lágrimas y se movió de nuevo, entregándome su miembro sin parar.

—Joder, eres tan bonita cuando lloras.

Mi cuerpo tembló cuando sus embestidas empeoraron. Había empezado yendo lento, pero ahora no podía contener su emoción. Me penetró más fuerte, haciendo que la cama se sacudiese con los movimientos de nuestros cuerpos.

—Qué culo tan estrecho tienes.

Oír su excitación me hizo olvidar la incomodad que sentía. Finalmente, me relajé y las lágrimas dejaron de fluir. Su miembro empezó a hacerme sentir bien, igual que cuando estaba en mi vagina. Mi clítoris se frotaba contra la colcha de la cama cuanto más fuerte me movía, y la estimulación adicional me llevó a un divino nivel de placer.

Edward percibió mi disfrute.

—Siempre te hago sentir bien, monada. —Me penetró más fuerte, dándome su hombría a una mayor velocidad. Ya no tenía cuidado, me poseía como si hubiésemos hecho aquello incontables veces.

Cuanto más vigorosos eran sus movimientos, más dolía, pero también hacía me gustase más, sentía su hombría más intensamente y me hacía frotar el clítoris contra las sábanas. Volví a tirar de la corbata por instinto al empezar a retorcerme, y los gemidos surgieron de mi boca a trompicones. Sus jadeos se incrementaron conforme más duro me penetraba.

—Te gusta cuando te la meto en la boca y en el coño. Ahora te gusta que te la meta por el culo.

El fuego me hacía arder entera, me quemó de dentro hacia fuera.

—Dímelo.

Me moví entera con sus embestidas.

—Me gusta tu polla en mi culo.

Me folló con más ahínco, dándome su carne sin miramientos.

—Quiero más que eso.

Sentí el aviso ardiente en el vientre cuando se acercó mi orgasmo. Sabía que iba a correrme; lo sentía en los huesos.

—Me encanta tu polla en mi culo…

Sus embestidas se volvieron arremetidas, follándome por detrás de modo incontrolable. Me iba a correr. Lo sentía en mi ser. El orgasmo circuló lentamente por mis nervios antes de migrar a mi vientre, donde prendió con una fiera explosión. Enterré la cara en el colchón y arqueé la espalda mientras me retorcía. Solté un grito que oyó el castillo entero, pero no me importó que oyeran mi placer. Edward me folló duro para alentarme, y me sumí en un poderoso olvido que duró varios minutos. Mis muñecas tiraron de la corbata hasta que la tela se me clavó en la piel, quemándome por la fricción.

—Monada… —Tras unas embestidas intensas más, Edward se corrió con un gemido—. Joder. —Su pene pulsó dentro de mí cuando se liberó, llenándome con su esencia. Su respiración me resonó en el oído, y se quedó inmóvil hasta que la última gota estuvo en mi interior.

Apoyó la frente sobre mi nuca; su pecho era cálido y estaba cubierto de sudor. Respiraba al mismo ritmo que yo, recuperándose del subidón conmigo. Su pulso latía con fuerza en mi espalda, su cuerpo estaba fatigado por el modo tan brusco en el que me había poseído. Suspirando, se bajó de encima y salió poco a poco de mi interior.

Mi trasero se tensó de inmediato cuando salió, y me sentí extraña sin él bien dentro de mí.

Abandonó la cama y se fue a la ducha sin decirme otra palabra. No me había dado cuenta de cómo esperaba su afecto hasta aquel momento, hasta ahora que me lo negaba.

Normalmente me besaba o me acariciaba el pelo con los dedos cuando acabábamos, pero ahora me sentía como una puta insignificante que estaba allí para un polvo rápido y nada más.

Nunca me había hecho sentir de aquella manera.

Bajé de la cama y me limpié antes de cambiar las sábanas. Puede que a él no le importase que el whisky se filtrase hasta el colchón, pero a mí sí. Las dejé en el pasillo, sabiendo que las doncellas se encargarían del resto.

A veces creía que estaba progresando con Edward, que estaba consiguiendo que me mirase de manera diferente a como lo hacía antes. Creía que estaba siendo más amable, más cariñoso. Se aseguraba de cuidar de mí aunque le resultara inconveniente, de cogerme la mano cuando el miedo a volar me hacía su presa y defenderme de Alistair cuando éste perdía los nervios. Pero ahora era como el primer día tras mi llegada.

Yo no le importaba nada.

¿Qué había pasado? Habíamos almorzado juntos y todo había parecido estar bien. Luego había subido al dormitorio de un humor de perros.

Podía preguntárselo, pero nunca me respondería.

No podía desalentarme y rendirme; tenía que seguir adelante si que quería salir de allí. Ser insignificante sólo me mantendría allí durante más tiempo. Si alguna vez se aburría de mí, tal vez me vendiese o me matase.

No podía dejar que aquello ocurriese.

Entré en el baño y lo vi bajo el agua de la ducha. Acababa de echarse champú en el pelo, así que cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para quitarse el jabón. Si ignorabas la hostilidad constante, que me había secuestrado y los cambios repentinos de humor que tenía, era el hombre perfecto, con un cuerpo tallado en mármol y un rostro más atractivo que el de cualquier modelo o valla publicitaria que hubiese visto. Era muy hermoso. También sexy y fuerte gracias a su mandíbula robusta y a las venas marcadas de sus manos y antebrazos. Si nos hubiésemos conocido en otra vida, sospechaba que me habría obsesionado con él.

Pero aquello no era la realidad.

Edward era mi enemigo, el hombre que también tenía prisionera la vida de mi hermano además de la mía. A pesar de mi atracción, jamás olvidaría cuál era mi objetivo. A veces sus besos debilitaban mi determinación. A veces me sentía a salvo cuando me protegía. A veces agradecía que durmiese a mi lado por las noches.

Pero aquello no cambiaba nada.

Entré en la ducha con él y cerré la puerta. Las paredes estaban hechas de cristal, y el espacio era lo bastante grande para cuatro personas. Debió oír la puerta pero no mostró señal de que supiese que estaba a su espalda.

Mis manos se posaron en su espalda baja y las fui subiendo lentamente por los valles de sus músculos hasta llegar a los omóplatos. Presioné las yemas de los dedos un poco más fuerte contra su piel, dándole afecto sin clavarle mis garras.

Se quedó bajo la ducha, sin moverse; era como si yo no estuviese allí. Le di un beso entre los omóplatos, saboreando el agua que caía desde su pelo. Giró un poco la cabeza, otorgándome al fin una reacción. Le abracé la cintura y apoyé la cabeza en su espalda, quedándome junto a él bajo el spray de la ducha. Sentí su fuerte corazón bajo la palma, y noté que seguía latiendo con fuerza a pesar de llevar varios minutos en el baño.

Por fin se dio la vuelta, dándome la atención que exigía en silencio. Sus poderosos brazos rodearon mi cuerpo y descansaron en la escarpada curva de mi espalda. Con el pelo mojado y las gotas de agua que le cubrían todo el cuerpo, estaba incluso más sensual de lo que el sudor lo había hecho parecer.

—¿Estás bien?

Quizás mi presencia lo había sacado de su mal humor. Había parecido estar en otra parte en cuanto terminamos; tenía algo importante en la cabeza.

—Sí… al principio ha dolido, pero ha ido mejorando conforme avanzamos.

Me agarró las nalgas y las masajeó.

—Siempre duele la primera vez. Mejora con la práctica.

—Eso espero.

—Era tu primera vez, ¿verdad?

¿Es que no era bastante obvio ya?

—Sí.

Sus ojos adoptaron una expresión de deleite y deseo.

—Bien.

—¿Bien? —pregunté, sacando mi actitud.

—Quería ser tu primero en algo.

—Bueno, eres el primero en secuestrarme —bromeé—. Tiene que contar en algo.

Rió entre dientes.

—Sí, supongo que sí. —Dejó caer las manos de mi cintura y cogió una barra de jabón. Se lo untó por todo el cuerpo y se lavó el miembro; estaba medio erecto, seguramente porque me había apretado el culo hacía un segundo.

Me eché champú en las manos y me masajeé el cuero cabelludo.

—¿Has tenido una llamada desagradable?

Se quedó inmóvil, con el jabón presionado contra el pecho. Tardó un segundo en recuperarse y seguir frotando.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—En cuanto has puesto un pie en el dormitorio he notado que tu humor era diferente.

—Ya quería follarte por detrás antes del almuerzo

—No me refiero a eso. En cuanto terminamos, te comportaste de manera diferente. Como si tuvieses algo en la cabeza. —Sabía que no tenía que preguntarle directamente lo que quería saber.

Edward no compartía sus secretos conmigo y, si lo presionaba, él me presionaría a mí mucho más. Si quería algo de él, tenía que manipularlo.

Me miró desde toda su altura con seriedad, claramente sin intención de contestarme. No debería sorprenderme. Ladeé la cabeza bajo el agua y me enjuagué el champú del pelo. Ya me había duchado aquel día y no necesitaba lavarme el pelo otra vez, pero sí necesitaba una excusa para quedarme en la ducha. Quería que la conversación continuase y siguiese acercándonos.

—No pasa nada si no quieres hablar de ello. Pero recuerda que soy tu confidente más cercana del mundo entero. No existe nadie más con quien puedas compartir tus secretos. Siempre estaré aquí si necesitas a alguien.

—¿Por qué ibas a estar aquí para mí cuando yo no lo he estado para ti? —Se me acercó hasta que volvió a tener la cabeza bajo el agua.

Si era demasiado agradable con él sabría que mentía. Edward no era estúpido. De hecho, era calculador, cruel y un genio. Todo lo que tocaba se convertía en oro. Tenía riqueza, poder e inteligencia sobrenatural. Un hombre así no conservaba su posición a menos que estuviese haciendo algo bien.

—Sí que lo has estado.

—¿De qué modo? —inquirió—. Acabas de recalcar que te secuestré, te drogué y te robé de tu cálida cama. —Sus ojos color moca tenían una apariencia más oscura ahora que le había cambiado el humor.

—No me vendiste a Bones. —Era la decisión más compasiva que había tomado, retractarse de su palabra para evitarme el insoportable dolor de la esclavitud. Ahora me llamaba esclava, pero sinceramente, no me sentía como tal. Siempre había tenido el poder de decir no, y lo atesoraba como mi bien más preciado. Siempre había tenido una voz, una opinión. Comía cuando tenía hambre, dormía cuando estaba cansada. Sabía que la situación de Vanessa era muy diferente a la mía.

—Por mis propias razones egoístas. —Su voz era más fría que una mañana invernal.

—Eso dices, pero no te creo. —Creía que la lástima se había abierto paso hasta su corazón y lo había hecho cambiar de idea. Pero nunca lo admitiría; necesitaba mantener su fachada de crueldad—. Tengo miedo a volar y tú siempre me tranquilizas. Cuando tengo pesadillas, me ayudas a superarlas. Cuando Alistair me hizo daño, me protegiste. Tienes que mantener tu palabra y tenerme contigo, pero sin duda no quieres causarme dolor. Creo que eres capaz de ser un buen hombre, pero haces todo lo posible para evitar que eso pase.

El agua le bajó por el rostro y me miró sin parpadear. Era imposible de descifrar, como un muro de piedra. Mantuvo sus pensamientos ocultos, adoptando su postura de miembro de la realeza y su semblante de misterio.

Dejó la barra de jabón en el estante y salió de la ducha, poniendo punto final a nuestra conversación en silencio, aun cuando estábamos en mitad de la misma. Su actitud insinuante de siempre había desaparecido nada más acabar el almuerzo, y ahora lo que quedaba era un hombre oscuro y atormentado. Agarró una toalla mientras salía y se la puso en torno a la cintura sin detenerse, dejando sobre las baldosas un rastro de pisadas húmedas con la forma de sus enormes pies.

Mi objetivo era acercarlo a mí, pero estaba segura de que había conseguido justo lo contrario. A veces parecía que nos movíamos en la dirección correcta para luego golpear una pared y tener que retroceder unos pasos. Tal vez Edward tenía un corazón incapaz de amar.

O tal vez no tenía corazón.

...

DEJÓ el castillo durante el resto de la noche, estuvo fuera hasta mucho después de que acabase la cena y me preparase para dormir. Normalmente volvía al cuarto tras el trabajo o la cena, pero no había aparecido. Ya casi era medianoche; nunca había estado tan tarde fuera.

Esperaba que no estuviese con otra.

Si se había escapado con otra mujer, todo mi proceso no serviría de nada. Se suponía que tenía que acudir a mí en busca de comodidad, no a una de sus putas. Cuando una sensación dolorosa empezó a atenazarme el pecho, hice lo que pude por ignorarla. No estaba celosa. Simplemente me sentía derrotada por no encontrarme más cerca de salir de allí.

Seguramente moriría allí.

Tras la medianoche, por fin entró. Estaba metida en la cama y continué allí, en la oscuridad, sin estar segura de si quería que supiese que estaba despierta.

Dejó caer su chaqueta al suelo, se quitó los zapatos con los pies y se desvistió entero hasta que quedaron pequeños montoncitos de ropa en el suelo de madera. Normalmente se tomaba tiempo para colocar la colada en el cesto de la ropa sucia o colgarla para que las doncellas se la lavaran adecuadamente.

Obviamente aquella noche no le importaba.

Siempre me había preguntado dónde guardaba el transmisor relacionado con el cráneo de mi hermano. Nunca se lo veía encima ni notaba la forma en su bolsillo. Bien podía tenerlo escondido en alguna parte para que no pudiese hacerme con él. Así que era obvio que no confiaba en mí.

Habría tenido que ser un estúpido para hacerlo.

Se lavó la cara y se cepilló los dientes en el cuarto de baño antes de venir a la cama y meterse bajo las sábanas limpias. Siempre dormía desnudo, así que asumí que aquella vez no sería diferente. Se quedó en su lado de la inmensa cama king. Nunca nos abrazábamos mientras dormíamos; la única vez que había ocurrido había sido al tener una pesadilla hacía algunas semanas antes. Aunque me abrazaba y me besaba, aquel afecto era puramente sexual. Nunca me ofrecía más cariño, excepto los ocasionales besos en la sien que eran tan limitados que ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que me había dado uno.

No quería aquella distancia entre nosotros. Me recordaba a un marido y su esposa, atrapados en un matrimonio sin amor que se estaba desmoronando. Él salía con otras mujeres mientras yo dormía sola. La única forma de llenar el vacío habría sido subirme encima de él y cabalgarlo.

La idea casi me repugnaba.

Si había estado con otra, la habría besado no hacía mucho. Sus manos habrían vagado por su cuerpo desnudo mientras exploraba sus curvas. Su erección habría estado dentro de ella, con suerte enfundada en un condón, pero aun así me seguiría dando asco.

No quería ser segundo plato de nadie.

Pero no tenía otra opción. Tenía que verme como la mujer que adoraba, la mujer de la que nunca podría cansarse. La mayoría de los días me sentía así, pero justo en aquel momento parecía una desconocida. Me sentía como si ni siquiera estuviese en aquella cama con él.

Me tragué el orgullo e intenté no pensar en lo que podría haber estado haciendo aquella noche. Intenté no imaginar a la mujer con la que quizás había estado; una mucho más hermosa que yo. Me concentré en mi pequeño apartamento de Nueva York. Era un cuchitril con electrodomésticos rotos y vecinos ruidosos, pero era mi hogar.

Aquel sitio no lo era.

Me arrastré por las sábanas para acercarme a su poderoso cuerpo al otro lado de la cama. Estaba tumbado boca arriba con la mano detrás de la cabeza; sus tríceps torneados llevaban a un poderoso pecho y a un físico precioso.

Subí la mano por su pecho y me incliné para besarle la mejilla. Coloqué la pierna entre las suyas y me pegué a él, vestida sólo con su camiseta y mis braguitas. Nunca había seducido a un hombre, no era lo bastante sexy para conseguirlo, pero me esforcé todo lo posible, esperando que mordiese el anzuelo.

No lo hizo.

—¿Qué quieres? —No me quitó de encima pero tampoco contestó a mis acciones. Se quedó allí tumbado.

Mi primer instinto fue abofetearlo por ser tan brusco, pero aquello no me llevaría a ninguna parte.

—Debes ser muy denso si no lo sabes ya. —Bajé las sábanas y me subí a horcajadas a sus caderas.

Me miró con una expresión indescifrable en la cara. Sus pensamientos no siempre eran claros, pero normalmente podía adivinar su humor. En aquel momento era como un lienzo en blanco. No parecía feliz ni enfadado, sólo indiferente.

—No tengo ganas.

Estaba perdiendo la batalla y no podía aceptar la derrota.

—Pues bueno, yo sí… —Me quité la camiseta por la cabeza y la lancé al suelo. Afortunadamente hacía un poco de frío y se me endurecieron los pezones de inmediato. Tenía los pechos más firmes de lo normal.

Edward se fijó de inmediato en mi pecho, pero no se movió. Subí por su pecho y besé la línea entre sus pectorales y su trabajado vientre. Tenía el trasero en el aire y sospechaba que me lo estaba mirando. Desplacé los besos a su barbilla y finalmente a sus labios.

Me devolvió el beso, pero no tenía pasión alguna.

Debía de haber estado con otra aquella noche. Nunca me había rechazado; normalmente me quería a todas horas, sin parar.

Un dolor ardiente me latió en el pecho. Me dije que no me importaba la otra, que sólo estaba desanimada por no hacer progresos, pero el dolor no desaparecía. Lo oculté rápidamente al apartarme y me quité de encima.

—Vale. Quiero esperarte, pero puedo hacerlo sin ti. —Regresé a mi sitio en la cama e hice algo que no había hecho nunca.

Me abrí de piernas y me metí la mano en las braguitas. Me toqué el clítoris con movimientos circulares, haciendo todo lo humanamente posible por parecer sexy. Que yo supiera, tenía una pinta ridícula, pero tenía esperanzas de que funcionaría, que Edward se vería persuadido a cambiar de humor.

Al principio lo hice sólo para aparentar, pero cuando más me tocaba, más me gustaba. Dejó de importarme que Edward estuviese allí. Cerré los ojos y sentí como mi respiración se profundizaba y se hacía más rápida. Imágenes eróticas aparecieron en mi mente: Edward encima de mí mientras me penetraba. Era en él en lo primero que pensaba cuando me excitaba, y sospechaba que era por llevar meses teniendo sexo con él.

Nada más que eso.

Mi plan original me había desparecido de la mente y ahora sólo disfrutaba de la sensación de mis dedos. Me retorcí en la cama y cerré los ojos, arqueando la espalda y notando como mis pezones se ponían más duros y apuntaban al techo. No podía recobrar el aliento y sentí como un calor abrasador me embargaba.

—Jesús, María y José… —Edward por fin abandonó su lado de la cama y se subió encima de mí. Me separó los muslos con la cadera y apuntó su pétreo sexo hacia mi entrada. Empujó el amplio glande antes de introducirse por completo en mí.

Le agarré los hombros y gemí al sentirlo entre mis piernas.

—Edward…

Pegó su boca a la mía y me dio un beso duro, lleno de lengua y de la clase de pasión que ansiaba de él. Enterró una mano en mi cabello y lo sujetó con agresividad, reclamándome como suya.

—Eso ha sido lo más caliente que he visto en mi puñetera vida.

Hablé entre besos.

—Te prefiero mucho más a ti que a mis dedos.

Gimió contra mis labios.

—Monada…

—He estado esperando toda la noche a que volvieras a casa… Te necesito.

Edward respiró contra mi boca; su miembro latía en las profundidades de mi cuerpo. Bajé las manos por su poderoso pecho al sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Mis caderas se movieron un poco, percibiendo cómo dilataba mi vagina empapada.

—Házmelo sin prisas. —Subí las manos hasta sus hombros y su nuca, hasta pasárselas entre los mechones de pelo—. Bésame. Haz que me corra.

Apartó la boca con una expresión intensa en el rostro. Tenía los ojos más oscuros de lo normal y la mandíbula tensa como si estuviese enfadado. Todo su cuerpo estaba contraído por la excitación. Sentí cómo su miembro se hinchaba todavía un poco más en mi interior.

—Sí, monada. —Empezó a moverse, deslizándose dentro y fuera de mi humedad. Me poseyó lentamente, tal y como le había pedido, y me sorprendió que me otorgase mi petición. Esperaba que discutiera conmigo o me lo hiciese con fuerza, pero estaba disfrutando de aquel momento conmigo, exactamente como yo quería.

Me pasó los brazos bajo las rodillas, sujetándomelas en el aire, y me inmovilizó debajo de su cuerpo hasta que quedé atrapada sobre el colchón gracias a su poderosa masa. Meneó las caderas, tensando las nalgas cada vez que entraba en mí, golpeando mi interior con sus veintitrés centímetros con cada embestida.

Sus brazos se flexionaron; las líneas intrincadas que separaban las diferentes secciones de los mismos resultaban distintivas y hermosas. Tenía el vientre tenso mientras usaba su tronco al completo para estabilizarse. Era mucho más fácil follar rápido que lento, pero su cualidad física hacía que resultara sencillo.

Su boca se movió hacia la mía y me besó lentamente, como a mí me gustaba. Se movieron al unísono y su lengua se encontró con la mía en intervalos perfectos. Se rozaron la una contra la otra antes de que él me chupase el labio inferior. No importaba lo criminal que fuese; seguía siendo el hombre que mejor besaba de todos con los que había estado. Hacía que la gentileza pareciese agresiva. Hacía que lo lento pareciera frenético. Hacía que el sexo pareciera una aventura espiritual de placer y éxtasis. Nunca había estado con un hombre que me hiciese gemir y retorcerme como Edward.

—Me voy a correr… —Enterré los dedos en su pelo y respiré en su boca, sintiendo cada centímetro de aquel pene golpear en el lugar mágico. Nunca hablaba mucho durante el sexo, pero quería hacerle saber cómo me hacía sentir, que era el tipo de hombre que me hacía sentir como una mujer.

Edward gimió casi en silencio contra mis labios.

—Lo noto…

Bajé las manos por sus hombros y respiré junto a su boca, demasiado concentrada en mi futuro orgasmo como para besarlo siquiera. Mis labios rozaron los de él; a veces se quedaban pegados por la humedad.

Lo agarré del culo cuando sentí la explosión. Me sentía caliente como la lava, como si el fuego me quemase cada centímetro de la piel. Tiré de él hacia mí con más fuerza, sin querer ya que fuese lento y cariñoso. Quería cada centímetro de él, sin parar, mientras me sumía en un increíble orgasmo que sólo él podía darme. Sentí como me corría con él dentro mientras continuaba moviéndose. Mi excitación lo envolvía como si fuese un guante.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, sin fuerza, y lo miré a los ojos, viendo el mismo deseo en su rostro que se reflejaba en el mío. Ni siquiera había estado excitada cuando Edward había entrado en el dormitorio, y ahora estaba tan satisfecha como si hubiese estado ansiándolo durante todo el día.

—Gracias…

Me besó en la comisura de los labios mientras seguía moviéndose dentro de mí.

—De nada. —Sus embestidas se hicieron más bruscas, hundiéndome en el colchón mientras sus testículos me golpeaban en el trasero. Estaba preparándose para su orgasmo, para llenar mi sexo con toda su esencia.

—No. —Lo agarré de los bíceps mientras se introducía en mí—. Haz que me corra otra vez. —Lo besé con dureza, nuestras lenguas bailaron mientras le enterraba las uñas en la piel. Tenía la vagina tan empapada que no estaba segura de poder sentir ya la fricción.

Gimió en mi boca, como si aquello lo hubiese puesto a mil.

—Será un placer. —Se echó más sobre mí para que su pelvis se rozase con mi clítoris. Me penetró con vigor, encendiendo una hoguera de placer en mi carne palpitante. Su hombría me estrechó al máximo y la fricción constante me hizo jadear de placer. Iba a tardar menos de lo que había esperado en causarme un segundo clímax.

—Ya estoy a punto…

Enlenteció sus arremetidas, controlándose para no acabar más rápido que yo.

—Dios, Edward…

Me agarró del pelo y le dio un ligero tirón, cogiendo tanto de mí como pudo. Me encontraba en el precipicio de un increíble orgasmo, un placer cegador que me atenazaría tal y como lo había hecho minutos antes. Estaba loca de satisfacción, las hormonas y el sudor habían destruido todas las inhibiciones.

—Me encanta tu polla… —Quería ser todo lo que él deseaba, todo con lo que fantaseaba. Decían que la mejor manera de ganar el corazón de un hombre era a través de su estómago, pero Edward realizaba una dieta estricta, nunca funcionaría. El mejor camino a su corazón era a través de un sexo increíble.

—Me encanta tu coño.

Llegué a mi límite cuando vi el deseo en sus ojos. Vi cómo me miraba, como si fuera lo más sexy sobre la tierra. Su deseo contenido me hacía sentir hermosa. Disfrutaba haciendo que me corriese, no sólo con su propio orgasmo. Quería dejar su semilla dentro de mí tanto como yo recibirla. Mi segundo orgasmo fue tan bueno como el primero. El calor me quemó la piel y me hizo retorcerme en un charco de mi propio sudor, pero la sensación fue increíble.

—Edward, dame tu semen… —Me aferré a él desesperada, gimiendo por el placer que me había atenazado.

Me hundió con fuerza en el colchón mientras se introducía en mí con brusquedad, respirando con dificultad mientras me provocaba otro orgasmo magnífico. Soltó un gemido muy alto cuando se derramó en mí, llenándome con chorros y chorros de su semen.

—Joder…

Lo agarré de las caderas y lo enterré más en mí; me encantaba todo el semen que me había regalado.

—Tu corrida está tan bien dentro de mí…

Me miró atentamente, sin parpadear, intensa y fijamente.

—Dártela es incluso mejor. —En lugar de salir de inmediato, cubrió mi cuerpo con el suyo y me besó con la misma pasión de antes. Su sexo quedó flácido poco a poco dentro de mí, pero me besó como si quisiera follarme otra vez desde el principio.

Estaba totalmente satisfecha después dos orgasmos tan poderosos y tan seguidos con un hombre guapísimo y sudoroso sobre mí, pero no quería que acabase. Quería besarlo tanto como él a mí.

Salió de mí y frotó la nariz contra la mía; tenía el pelo revuelto por la manera en que mis dedos se habían aferrado a él. Salió lentamente de mí, dejando su semen dentro. Se echó hacia atrás y me examinó, viendo como su esencia salía lentamente de mi cuerpo por lo llena que estaba.

—Maldición…

Yo seguía con el subidón, y fue por eso que me rocé la entrada con los dedos, untándome las yemas con su semen. Sentí cómo goteaba entre ellos antes de llevarme la mano a la boca y chuparlo todo. Edward observó todos mis movimientos con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y su profundo deseo. Seguí lamiendo hasta dibujar círculos con la lengua.

—Ñam.

Edward me observó varios segundos, sosteniéndose con sus poderosos brazos. Su miembro empezó a revivir otra vez, por lo que se colocó de nuevo encima y apuntó su glande hacia mi interior. Se endureció a una velocidad bastante excepcional a partir de ahí, y luego se abrió camino entre su corrida y volvió a entrar en mí.

—Voy a follarte durante toda la noche.

—Gracias, señor.

Cogió aire bruscamente, como si lo hubiesen apuñalado. El título lo derribó, hizo aumentar su deseo hasta un nivel completamente nuevo. Su pene estaba tan hinchado como durante la primera ronda, y su deseo parecía ser incluso mayor.

Cuando volvió a poseerme, lo hizo sin piedad. Se colocó mis piernas sobre los hombros y me apuntaló como si fuese un hombre conquistando a un ejército entero. Me hizo suya con cada embestida, me destruyó con cada empujón. Nuestros jugos se unieron y se derramaron sobre las sábanas, pero a ninguno nos importó.

Y por supuesto, hizo que me corriese de nuevo.


	8. Capitulo 8

CAPITULO 8

Edward

Dimitri dejó una segunda taza de café en la mesa y se marchó en silencio. Normalmente me tomaba una por la mañana, pero hoy seguramente necesitaría al menos tres. No había dormido nada la noche anterior y estaba destrozado.

Aunque tampoco me quejaba.

No podía concentrarme en ninguna de mis tareas porque no dejaba de pensar en la increíble mujer que tenía arriba en mi dormitorio. Seguramente seguiría dormida; no tenía razones para levantarse temprano. Pero más le valía estar preparada para mí para cuando llegase el almuerzo. Me la iba a follar todavía con más violencia que la noche anterior.

Había estado de un humor de perros por la llamada de Tanya, en la que me había rogado que le mostrase compasión cuando no se la merecía. Había despertado sentimientos de furia que no había podido controlar, así que había salido a la ciudad y había estado bebiendo a solas en un bar, pero aquello no me hizo sentir mejor.

Sólo me hizo sentir peor.

Lo último que había querido era acostarme con mi esclava, pero había perdido la cordura cuando empezó a tocarse. Me había faltado tiempo para metérsela, y una vez dentro, mi miembro no había querido salir nunca.

Quería quedarse enterrado en ella para siempre.

Me froté del ojo por tercera vez y le di un trago a mi segundo café. No había tomado whisky todavía, estaba demasiado cansado. A aquel paso, sí que podría erradicar el mono. La puerta del despacho se abrió de nuevo y levanté la cabeza, esperando a ver a Dimitri.

Pero era Isabella.

Guapa de cojones con un vestido sin tirantes de color azul y el pelo alisado. Iba maquillada como si tuviese que irse a algún sitio. Mi pene empezó a endurecerse en cuanto entró en el despacho, pensando en el modo tan feroz en el que me había necesitado la noche anterior. Isabella había estado extremadamente caliente y me había necesitado para arreglarlo.

Y yo había estado encantado de ayudarla.

Se acercó a mi mesa, moviendo las caderas como si tuviese una misión. Rodeó el glorioso mueble que había estado allí durante cientos de años y se subió a mi regazo como si fuera dueña de mi persona y de la habitación entera.

Dimitri entró a toda prisa, sin aliento.

—Lo siento, señor. Intenté detenerla…

Sostuve una mano en alto, sin dejar de mirarla.

—No pasa nada. Vete.

Dimitri se marchó tan rápido como había entrado. Le puse las manos en los muslos y la miré a sus ojos color verde. Los tenía entrecerrados, y los hombros tensos, como si tuviese algo que decirme. Aquella no era una visita de placer, a pesar de que se había sentado justo en mi erección. Me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y me miró directamente a los ojos.

—No quiero compartirte con nadie.

Enarqué una ceja, sin estar del todo seguro de a qué se refería.

—Quiero que me folles a mí y sólo a mí. —Habló con una voz igual de seria que la expresión de su rostro, pero me pareció adorable que una mujer tan diminuta me diera órdenes—. Quiero que seamos sólo nosotros dos. Tú me das lo que necesito, y yo puedo darte lo que necesites. No más estar por ahí hasta tarde por las noches; te quiero en esa cama conmigo cada noche. Fin de la historia.

No dejó hueco a negociaciones, aunque tampoco es que yo tuviese otros términos en mente. Obviamente creía que llevaba desde el principio acostándome con otras mujeres cuando en realidad Isabella era la única mujer a la que había mirado siquiera desde su llegada. Si aquello hubiese pasado unas semanas atrás, me la habría quitado de encima y le habría dicho a la cara que sus exigencias eran ridículas y que me tiraría a quien yo quisiera siempre que quisiera.

Pero no lo hice.

No detestaba la idea de la monogamia. No despreciaba hacer promesas de fidelidad. Que me desease para ella sola era suficiente para hacerme cobrar vida dentro de los pantalones; me hacía sentir necesitado, masculino. Era mi prisionera, pero ahora nos parecíamos más a una pareja, era como si quisiese estar allí conmigo.

Aquello era lo más sensual de todo.

Aquella mujer me deseaba intensamente.

Me desabroché el cinturón y la cremallera de los pantalones sin quitarle la vista de encima. Lo siguiente fue ir a por su vestido, subiéndoselo y apartando las braguitas a un lado.

Isabella movió las manos tras su cuerpo, sujetando la base de mi erección para dirigirla dentro de sí. Se deslizó sobre mi sexo hasta llegar a los testículos, soltando un gemido bajo mientras se movía.

La agarré de los muslos y junté nuestras frentes.

—Sólo nosotros.

...

—HE PUESTO en regla todo lo que concierne a la apertura. —Siobhan estaba sentada en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas, vestida con una falda estrecha de tubo y una blusa blanca. Su complexión era menuda, resultado de trabajar durante todo el día y apenas probar bocado. A veces bebía whisky conmigo, pero por lo general prefería tomar vino—. Los proveedores del catering ya están contratados, todos sus invitados han contestado a si asistirán, y tenemos el vino especial que pidió.

¿Significaba aquello que Bones asistiría? Tendría que llamarlo para estar seguro.

—¿Ha respondido Tanya?

—Sí. —Levantó la vista de su carpeta, con las gafas de montura negra sobre el puente de la nariz. Examinó mi expresión, intentando leerme—. ¿Será un problema?

No le había mencionado el nuevo drama con mi ex.

—No, todo irá bien. Se pasó por aquí la semana pasada, pero me negué a verla. Luego me llamó y me dijo que su padre había tenido un infarto. —Siempre se lo contaba todo, así que las palabras salieron como un torrente—. Me pidió que fuese a su casa, pero le dije que no volviese a llamarme y colgué.

Siobhan asintió con aprobación.

—No puede jugar a dos bandas. No puede abandonarle y esperar que esté ahí para ella.

—Lo sé. —Siobhan era igual de fría que yo. Seguramente por eso nos llevábamos tan bien.

—Tiene la cara muy dura, sinceramente.

—Estoy plenamente de acuerdo.

Cuando Siobhan tomó aire, supe que lo que iba a decir a continuación sería algo tenso.

—¿Llevará a Isabella con usted, o tiene a otra persona en mente? —Ya había dejado perfectamente clara su opinión sobre mi amante, así que sabía qué respuesta esperaba recibir.

—A Isabella.

Siobhan apenas escondió su molestia y tomó notas en su libreta.

—Me encargaré de su peinado y del maquillaje. Le animo encarecidamente a que reciba un breve curso de etiqueta. Encorva los hombros, y no entiende cómo mantener una conversación con sus superiores.

Sonreí al imaginarme el curso de aquella conversación. Aquel fuego aparecería en sus ojos y ardería indefinidamente.

—Se lo comunicaré.

—Bien. —Cerró la carpeta—. Eso es todo lo que tengo por el momento. Si necesita algo más, ya sabe dónde encontrarme.

—Lo sé. Nunca duerme. —Sonreí y la vi levantarse de la silla. Todavía llevaba aquella expresión adusta en la cara, pero estaba intentando contener la sonrisa que se quería extender por su rostro.

—El trabajo es lo primero.

—¿Traerá a alguien a la apertura?

—Edward, ya sabe que no mezclo los negocios con el placer.

No parecía alguien que tuviese mucho placer en la vida.

—Bueno, de todas formas puede hacerlo si quiere. Ya conoce a mis mujeres; me gustaría conocer a sus hombres alguna vez… y asegurarme de que son suficientemente buenos para usted.

Por fin sonrió.

—No existe el hombre suficientemente bueno para mí. —Se marchó y me dejó a solas en el despacho.

Como de costumbre, mis pensamientos volvieron a Isabella.

Cada vez que estaba solo aparecía en mi cabeza. Si Siobhan supiese que había decidido compartir mi cama con Isabella exclusivamente, no estaría muy contenta. Su furia haría arder el castillo entero.

Me froté la barba de la mandíbula y sentí el ansia de beber un vaso de whisky. Añoraba el ardor bajándome por la garganta hasta el estómago, pero estaba intentando beber menos, tal y como Isabella me había pedido: pasar de a nueve a cuatro vasos al día. Ya me había bebido uno; tenía que tomarme un descanso antes de continuar con el segundo. Sólo era mediodía.

Cogí el teléfono y llamé a Bones, sabiendo que el psicópata evitaría que pensase en las dos drogas de mi vida.

—Edward, ¿cómo va el negocio del escocés? —Habló con una voz profunda tan áspera como una lija. Su tono lo hacía sonar como si estuviese tramando algo maléfico, era una voz naturalmente siniestra henchida de maldad. Me pregunté si yo sonaría igual a oídos de los demás.

—No puedo quejarme. ¿Qué tal el negocio de las armas?

—No puedo quejarme —dijo, riendo entre dientes—. ¿A qué debo este placer?

Sólo le había comprado armas una vez, y únicamente porque los hermanos Barsetti no habían estado disponibles. La artesanía era buena y la calidad pasable, pero no se comparaba al producto que Jacob y Jared ofrecían.

—El sábado por la noche estreno una segunda destilería en Edimburgo. Quería saber si vendrás a la apertura.

—Recibí tu invitación. Quizás me pase; estaré en la zona de todos modos.

Me mordí el labio mientras contemplaba qué decir ahora. Cada movimiento que hiciese debía ser tan estratégico como el movimiento de los buques de guerra de un general en el océano Atlántico. Quería saber si iba a llevar a Vanessa, pero no podía preguntárselo directamente. Ni siquiera debería saber lo de Vanessa.

—Espero verte allí.

—¿Estará tu mascota colgando de tu brazo?

Todos los músculos de mis hombros se tensaron de inmediato. No apreciaba su tono, ni cómo le había cambiado la respiración en cuanto había mencionado a Isabella. Una ira que no podía explicar merodeó por la capa superficial de mi piel, a punto de explotar en una combustión ardiente.

—Sí. Siempre está sujeta a mi brazo.

Bones rió al teléfono.

—Me parece que me he perdido a una mujer increíble. Al menos he encontrado a otra para reemplazarla.

Sabía exactamente a quién se refería. Me tragué la ira que sentía por Isabella; no era tan importante como mi siguiente pregunta.

—¿Te acompañará el sábado?

—Es posible. Veremos cómo se le curan los moratones.

Tragué la bilis que me subió por la garganta. Tendría que suprimir aquel comentario cuando hablase con Jacob o éste acabaría partiéndolo en dos.

—Espero poder conocerla.

—Y yo ver a tu mascota.

Terminé la conversación antes de poder decir algo que arruinase los planes de Jacob y Jared, colgando la llamada. No era particularmente cercano a los hermanos Barsetti, pero entendía lo que era perder a un familiar. Mi ofrecimiento a ayudarlos provenía de mi propia pérdida. Si al menos hubiese tenido a Alec, no me sentiría tan solo y habría tenido a alguien con quien compartir el peso de mi apellido. Podría haber desaparecido en el ocaso y vivir mi vida solitaria por la costa de Grecia, pero no podía desgraciar el legado de mis padres abandonando mis deberes.

Llamé a Jacob unos minutos después.

—Hola, soy Edward.

—¿Qué tal va nuestro producto?

Mis hombres estaban contentos con el nuevo equipo. Las fortificaciones que me rodeaban habían alcanzado un nuevo nivel. Me había reservado algunas pistolas para mí y las guardaba donde Isabella no pudiese toparse con ellas.

—Bien. Sin mácula, como de costumbre.

—Lo que pagas es lo que tienes. ¿Has oído algo de él? —Jacob raramente mencionaba su nombre, siempre se refería a él con términos vagos. Hacía un buen trabajo controlando su ira, pero creí poder sentir su furia a través del teléfono.

Quizás me lo estaba imaginando.

—Acabo de hablar con él. No me ha contestado nada concreto, pero dice que podría pasarse. Y que a lo mejor traía a Vanessa.

Jacob no dijo nada.

Le di un momento para digerir lo que había oído. Su mente posiblemente estaba funcionando a un millón por hora. Si alguien me hubiese sido robado, lo único en lo que pensaría sería en cómo recuperarlo, además de en mi venganza.

—¿Tienes algún plan en mente?

—Jared y yo estaremos allí. No mostraremos la cara, y permaneceremos fuera de la vista. Si vemos la oportunidad de cogerla, lo haremos.

—Seguramente también traerá unos guardias consigo.

—Ya pensaremos en algo. Lo ideal sería hacer ver que Vanessa ha escapado. Así no sospechará de ti.

—Nada de disparos, ¿entendido? Habrá gente importante entre los invitados. Mis actividades criminales no son de dominio público para esa gente, y tiene que seguir siendo así.

—Entendido. Nos estás haciendo un favor, no te apuñalaríamos por la espalda.

Le tomé la palabra.

—Gracias.

—Hablamos luego.

Colgué y volví al trabajo, resistiéndome al vaso de whisky que ansiaba beberme con desesperación.

...

ENTRÉ al dormitorio con la corbata ya aflojada, ansioso por ver a Isabella, ya que no había aparecido en todo el día. A veces venía a mi despacho para verme, se sentaba encima de mí y me distraía del montón de trabajo que tenía que terminar.

No estaba preparado para la visión que encontré. De pie vestida con lencería negra, Isabella era la fantasía de todo hombre. La parte superior tenía dos aperturas por donde colgaban sus tetas firmes, con los pezones endurecidos. Su tanga, con agujero incluido, apenas tapaba nada, dejando visibles sus largas y hermosas piernas para que pudiera darme un festín mirándolas.

Nunca la había visto en lencería. Nunca le había pedido que se disfrazase para mí, y ahora me alegraba de no haberlo hecho. Era mucho más excitante recibir la sorpresa. Me quité la corbata del cuello y me acerqué lentamente a ella, dejando caer la chaqueta al suelo.

Me tomé mi tiempo desvistiéndola con la mirada, sin perder de vista su hermoso rostro en ningún momento. Se me secó la garganta y el corazón me martilleó en el pecho. Ya estaba duro tras llevar todo el día pensando en ella, pero ahora estaba tan erecto que podría traspasar la tela.

Me quité los pantalones y los zapatos, dejando luego caer los bóxers al suelo. Mi miembro duro como la roca la saludó con un pálpito perceptible. Que aquella mujer me desease tanto cuando antes me había despreciado con todo su ser me ponía a cien por hora. Ahora me necesitaba en todas y cada una de las noches, y dentro de ella varias veces al día.

Me abrazó el cuello y me besó con fuerza en la boca, introduciendo la lengua entre mis labios con desesperación. Me clavó las uñas, poderosas y afiladas como cuchillos. Bajó las manos por mi cuerpo mientras se ponía lentamente de rodillas.

Respiré profundamente cuando supe lo que pasaría a continuación.

Isabella me agarró por la base y se metió toda mi longitud en la garganta, abriendo la boca a más no poder, con la saliva acumulándose en la comisura de sus labios.

Ya me sentía como un rey en su propio mundo. Era dueño de todo y de todos, pero nada me hacía sentir tan regio como tener a aquella mujer de rodillas con mi sexo en la boca. Nada me hacía sentir tan poderoso como observar arder el deseo en su mirada. Moví la mano a su nuca y la guié arriba y abajo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y batalló por respirar, teniendo la mayor parte de la garganta ocupada con mi erección. Pero siguió adelante porque sabía que me encantaba, y a ella le encantaba también.

...

CENAMOS en el balcón del dormitorio, ya que Isabella no quería bajar. Dijo que quería comer vestida con mi camiseta y mis bóxers, con pinta sexy pero informal a la vez. La prefería mil veces con mi ropa que con un vestido de noche.

Cortó su pescado y miró por el balcón, disfrutando de las luces del resto del castillo y del cielo despejado. Se podían ver todas las estrellas, titilando sobre nuestras cabezas.

Mientras ella prestaba atención a la belleza que nos rodeaba, yo le presté atención a ella. Tenía la máscara de pestañas un poco corrida por las lágrimas de antes y el pelo revuelto por habérselo sujetado salvajemente, pero todas aquellas imperfecciones la hacían perfecta. Estaba más preciosa que cualquier cuadro famoso que colgase de mis paredes.

Nuestra relación no se parecía en nada a la que habíamos tenido antes. Antes era una discusión continua, una necesidad constante de dominarla cada vez que se resistía. Había tenido que conquistarla más de una vez para hacerla ceder. Pero ahora teníamos un compañerismo pacífico, una relación llena de conversaciones silenciosas. Ya no tenía que fingir con ella, y ella tampoco necesitaba hacerlo.

Podíamos coexistir con felicidad.

Y cuanto más tiempo la tenía en mi vida, más bella me parecía. Sus rasgos no habían cambiado y su peso no había fluctuado, pero me sorprendí admirando la curva de sus pómulos, lo carnosos que eran sus labios. Me importaba más la belleza de sus ojos que la forma de su cuerpo. Sus palabras tenían un nuevo significado, todo lo que decía me parecía esclarecedor. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero me gustaba.

Isabella siguió comiendo en silencio, con la mirada baja. Corría una ligera brisa que le agitó varios mechones, apartándoselas de la cara. Yo estaba bebiendo agua con la comida, a pesar de odiar su insipidez. Me miró desde el otro lado de la mesa y notó mi vaso casi vacío.

—Lo estás haciendo bien. Estoy impresionada.

—No ha sido sencillo, pero tampoco imposible. —Lo que sí sería imposible sería dejar de beber por completo. Era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto a comprometerme, pero tres o cuatro vasos al día era factible.

—¿Te sientes diferente?

Pensaba con más claridad y tenía algo más de energía, pero sin duda estaba malhumorado.

—Estoy algo enfadado a todas horas.

Rió entre dientes.

—Entonces no ha cambiado nada.

No pude resistir la sonrisa que afloró a mis labios.

—¿Qué has hecho hoy?

—He hecho Pilates en la sala de estar. Luego he colgado tu ropa y lo he limpiado todo.

—Ya sabes que tengo doncellas para eso.

—Lo sé, pero estaba aburrida. Me quedo sin cosas que hacer.

Quise decirle que siempre podía venir a visitarme, pero aquello haría que mi trabajo avanzase con más lentitud.

—¿Quieres un perro?

—¿Puedo tener uno? —preguntó sorprendida.

—¿Por qué no?

—Bueno, pues porque son desordenados y viajamos mucho.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Alguien puede encargarse de él en esos casos.

—Si tengo un perro, me gustaría encargarme de él personalmente.

—Entonces a lo mejor es más fácil tener un crío. —Las palabras me salieron de la boca sin pensarlo dos veces. Nunca había considerado tener hijos con ella, ni tampoco había considerado que fuese más que mi amante.

Isabella me miró fijamente desde su asiento con una expresión inescrutable. Tenía puesta una máscara sólida que escondía sus pensamientos. No parecía asqueada por la idea, pero tampoco contenta.

—Quiero preguntarte una cosa. —Dejé mi plato a medio comer sobre la mesa y centré toda mi atención en ella.

—Te escucho.

—¿Soy el mejor con el que has estado? —Basándome en lo mucho que me necesitaba a todas horas, sospechaba que ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería oírselo decir de todas formas. Ya sabes, por eso de ser un ególatra enfermo.

Isabella agitó la copa de vino en círculo antes de dar un sorbo, ganando tiempo mientras pensaba en su respuesta. La observé atentamente todo el tiempo, sin parpadear y sentado al borde de la silla. En el pasado cuando le preguntaba cosas personales normalmente evitaba contestarme, pero ahora nuestra relación era mucho más relajada; las conversaciones como aquella ya no parecían interrogatorios.

Por fin dejó la copa en la mesa.

—Ya sabes la respuesta.

—Pero quiero oírla de todos modos.

Sus ojos no mostraron molestia como harían normalmente.

—Sí, eres el mejor con el que he estado. Puede que no haya quedado lo bastante claro después de todas las veces que has hecho que me corra, o de todas las veces que te he pedido que me lo hagas en medio de la noche. Haces que el resto de hombres con los que he estado parezcan niños. No siempre me hacían llegar al orgasmo, seguramente porque ni sabían lo que estaban haciendo. Nunca me han besado con tanta fuerza, ni tampoco me han hecho sentir tan hermosa en toda mi vida. No podría sentirme más deseada. —Cogió otra vez la copa y bebió como si no hubiese entonado el discurso más erótico del planeta.

En aquel momento tenía una corona invisible en la cabeza, y estaba allí, mirando a mi reina. Me aferré a los reposabrazos de la silla y deseé que no tuviésemos la cena encima de la mesa. Las doncellas vendrían a recogerlo todo en cualquier momento.

—Tú también eres la mejor con la que he estado.

Esta vez me miró, y su expresión fue fácil de leer. Estaba sorprendida por mi confesión.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. —Isabella era diferente a cualquier otra mujer con la que hubiese estado. Era natural, real. Tenía un temple de acero y una mala cara que hacía temblar a hombres ya adultos. Era dura como la piedra—. Pero eso ya lo sabías.

...

ESTABA EN LA CAMA, apoyado contra el cabecero de madera, con las manos en sus caderas. Hundí los dedos en su suave piel mientras la hacía subir y bajar sobre mi miembro. Isabella movía las caderas lentamente, aceptando mi pene con una fluidez controlada. Me tomaba hasta los testículos y se levantaba otra vez despacio, subiendo hasta que sólo mi grueso glande seguía dentro de ella.

Tenía sus increíbles tetas en la cara, firmes; sus pezones estaban erectos. Los pequeños hombros llevaban a un cuello esbelto que ya había sido cubierto de besos. Se le escapaba un gemido bajo de entre los labios cada vez que tomaba mi sexo por completo. A veces la hacía moverse de adelante hacia atrás, estimulando su clítoris con mi figura musculosa.

Cuando me follaba de aquella forma, me mandaba al paraíso. Cada vez que se movía hacia adelante me acercaba el pecho a la cara. Los besé antes de echarme hacia atrás y ver cómo me follaba poco a poco. Sus manos subieron por mi pecho hasta mis hombros y me usaron de soporte para poder restregarse más fuerte contra mí.

Dios.

Subí las manos hasta sus muslos y la agarré de las nalgas, apretando el fuerte músculo con las palmas. Estaba tentado de meterle los dedos por detrás, pero sospechaba que si lo hacía me correría más pronto de lo que quería.

Isabella resollaba, sus gemidos evitaban que cogiese el aire que necesitaba. Me clavó las uñas y sus ojos se entrecerraron, intoxicados. Nuestros cuerpos en movimiento llenaron la habitación del olor del sexo.

Quería quedarme así para siempre.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se agarró las tetas, apretándolas tan fuerte que hizo una mueca de dolor. Joder. Se estaba despeñando lentamente, cayendo de cabeza a un orgasmo que le iba a hacer doblar los dedos de los pies. Me la había tirado lo suficiente como para notar su respiración forzosa, la rojez de su pecho y la manera que tenía de tragar cada pocos segundos.

Metí la mano entre sus piernas y le apreté el clítoris pulsante con el pulgar. Lo froté con vigor, provocando que moviese las caderas con violencia. Quería que disfrutase tanto como yo la disfrutaba a ella, pero mi principal objetivo era hacerla sentir placer. Aquello era mejor que tener un orgasmo. El sexo había cambiado por completo su perspectiva sobre lo de ser mi prisionera; ahora me necesitaba, confiaba en mí. Si la mejor manera de mantenerla feliz era satisfacerla, estaba encantado de hacerlo.

Se restregó contra mí instantáneamente y perdió todo el aire de los pulmones. Me aferró la muñeca y gimió cuando la alcanzó el orgasmo. Su vagina se apretó en torno a mí con una fuerza impresionante y se corrió encima, mojando mi miembro con sus deliciosos jugos.

—Maldita sea, monada… —Observé todas las expresiones de su rostro, memorizando cada detalle por lo guapa que estaba. Ver a una mujer correrse siempre era divertido, pero ver a Isabella corriéndose era precioso. Me fue difícil no acabar.

Volvió a la normalidad gradualmente, moviendo las caderas con lentitud sobre mi erección. Su respiración volvió a ser normal y la rojez de su pecho desapareció. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, apartándolo de su cuello sudoroso. Era muy voluptuosa, con pechos firmes, figura de reloj de arena y caderas bonitas. Era tan guapa que dolía.

Su agarre en mi muñeca se aflojó.

—Más.

Volví a cogerla de las caderas y la apreté con fuerza contra mí.

—Tantos como quieras, monada.

Era un placer satisfacer a aquella mujer. No había lugar donde prefiriese estar aquella noche. No quería llamar a Sasha ni encontrar a una mujer en algún bar; la única mujer a la que me quería tirar estaba sentada en mi regazo en aquel mismo momento. Y no me asustaba.

Coloqué la mano en el centro de su espalda hasta llegar a la zona que había justo debajo de sus omóplatos y la acerqué más para poder besarla. Con la otra mano seguí ayudándola a subir y bajar, necesitando sentir aquella vagina mojada al mismo tiempo. Mi lengua bailó con la de ella, y la sensación de su pequeña boca hizo que mi pene quisiese explotar. Pero me contuve, tomándome muy en serio mi trabajo como amante.

Quería hacerlo durante toda la noche.

Perder sueño afectaba a mi trabajo y reducía mi productividad, me era complicado prestar atención y tenía menos energía para hacer ejercicio por la mañana, pero no cambiaría nada, porque vivía para aquellas noches. Era un rey en mi castillo, y aquella mujer despampanante era mi reina.

Mi reina del escocés.

...

ME LAVÉ EN EL BAÑO; estaba completamente sudado. No me importaba el calor durante el sexo, pero cuando se acababa siempre necesitaba enfriarme. Me puse un par de bóxers limpios y sentí como el sueño me atenazaba los ojos. Acababa de superar un poderoso orgasmo, había vertido mi semen en mi mujer, y ahora estaba listo para dormir.

Regresé a la cama y la vi tumbada en su lado, encarando la ventana y dándome la espalda. Así era como dormía siempre, sin cruzar en ningún momento la barrera invisible que dividía el centro del lecho. Isabella no roncaba, pero notaba cuando estaba dormida. Su respiración era diferente: profunda y tranquila.

Me metí bajo las sábanas y sentí como se me cerraban los ojos de inmediato. Con una cama tan grande, había mucho espacio para los dos. Nunca nos topábamos con el otro en mitad de la noche. Tampoco me rozaba las piernas, y mi mano nunca entraba en contacto con la de ella.

Era agradable.

Pero ansiaba hacer algo diferente. Me encantaba sentir su piel suave contra la mía durante el sexo, pero quería sentirla más a menudo. Quería tener mi sexo pegado a su trasero, su pecho contra mi brazo. Quería sentir como su cuerpo subía y bajaba con su respiración.

Crucé la barrera invisible y me moví a su lado de la cama. Le rodeé la cintura con un brazo y la ajusté contra mí, acunando mi pene en la separación entre sus nalgas y apoyando el pecho en su espalda. Sentía su respiración, los latidos de su corazón.

Isabella se espabiló y me miró por encima del hombro con los ojos nublados, como si siguiese dormida. Me rodeó el brazo con el suyo y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, yéndose a dormir otra vez sin decir palabra.

Estar a su lado era mucho más cómodo que dormir solo. Cada inhalación y exhalación era como una canción de cuna. Su olor me embargó y me hizo pensar inconscientemente en un prado lleno de flores. Empecé a quedarme dormido de inmediato, soñando con cielos soleados y con aquella hermosa mujer a mi lado.

No pensé en la gente que me había traicionado, en mi familia muerta ni en el resto de mierda que tenía en mi vida. Cuando estaba con ella, aquel dolor dejaba de existir. Sólo existíamos nosotros los dos. Era el primer ápice de alegría que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Tal vez en toda mi vida.


	9. Capitulo 9

CAPITULO 9

Isabella

Mi plan estaba funcionando.

No creía que se hubiese enamorado todavía, pero sentía algo por mí. En el mismo instante en el que cruzó aquella barrera y me abrazó, supe que nuestra relación había cambiado de nivel.

Estaba ansiosa por tantear el terreno.

Estaba ansiosa por volver a casa y continuar con la vida que me habían arrebatado. De seguir allí ya habría empezado el siguiente semestre en la facultad. Habríamos pasado del sistema respiratorio a cardiología. Podría haber tenido una lista de pacientes con problemas cardíacos en el hospital en el que estuviese trabajando.

Pero estaba allí. Atrapada.

Podría haber tenido muchas conversaciones normales con mi hermano, hablar de su estúpido trabajo de planes de pensiones y de mis días en la facultad. Podría haber salido con mis amigos los viernes por la noche en cuanto acabase nuestro turno en el hospital. Ni siquiera había llegado a celebrar mi cumpleaños, porque en aquella nueva vida nadie sabía siquiera qué día era.

Edward me había quitado todo eso.

Parte de mí se sentía mal por manipularlo de aquella forma, por usar el sexo y el afecto para me viese como algo más que una posesión, por usarlo a modo de venganza. Pero la vida de mi hermano estaba en juego, y a mí ya me habían arrebatado mi vida. Había sido una persona inocente con una vida ordinaria cuando él me quitó todos mis sueños y esperanzas.

No debería sentirme mal.

De no hacer todo lo posible por escapar, acabaría juzgándome a mí misma. Aceptar mi destino sería patético y vergonzoso. Sólo tenía una vida que vivir, y no estaba por la labor de pasarla siendo la prisionera de Edward.

Merecía ser libre, maldita sea.

Necesitaba organizar un plan y encontrar la solución a aquel problema. El único modo sería comunicarme con Joseph, pero no tenía forma de hacerlo. A menos que le preguntase a Edward si podía llamarlo.

Quizás aceptase si jugaba bien mis cartas.

Valía la pena intentarlo.

...

ESTABA SENTADA en el jardín sur, mirando las colinas de las montañas que había más allá. A pesar de encontrarnos a minutos de la ciudad, con aquellas vistas parecía como si estuviéramos en medio de la nada.

Estaba muy lejos de casa.

El sol se estaba poniendo y todo estaba casi a oscuras. La cena estaría lista pronto y Edward me estaría buscando, esperando encontrarme en el dormitorio donde lo esperaba todos los días como un perro.

Al final me encontró sentada en el banco de piedra del jardín. Ya se había duchado y cambiado a una camiseta y pantalones vaqueros; estaba tan sexy como cuando se ponía sus trajes. Todas mis acciones estaban orientadas a manipularlo, pero mentiría si dijera que no lo disfrutaba. El sexo era increíble, y no mentía cuando decía que era el mejor que había tenido. Nunca había conocido a un hombre tan guapo.

No dijo palabra mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado, fijando sus ojos marrones en mí. Me incliné hacia él y le di un beso suave en la boca; un beso sensual sin lengua. Fue lento pero resoluto. Cuando me aparté, supe que Edward habría querido que no acabase. Me acerqué a él en el banco y admiré la vista. Echó un brazo por el respaldo del banco, tocándome el hombro con los dedos.

—¿Qué haces aquí, monada?

—He venido hace un buen rato y he perdido la noción del tiempo.

Me puso la mano en la nuca y me tocó el pelo con cariño, masajeándome el cuero cabelludo. Las caricias cariñosas como aquella se estaban volviendo más frecuentes. Había dejado de agarrarme del cuello cuando quería algo y me trataba como un ser humano.

—¿Te preocupa algo?

Ahí estaba mi oportunidad.

—Más o menos. No es importante, y no quiero aburrirte.

Dejó de masajearme. Seguidamente me cogió la nuca con la yema de los dedos y me giró la cara con cuidado hacia él.

—Tú nunca me aburres, monada. Dime.

Él nunca me decía nada a mí, pero no lo comenté. Había conseguido que dejase de verse con otras, y ya era un gran gesto, así que no podía ser demasiado exigente.

—Supongo que echo de menos a mi hermano. Es su cumpleaños… y siempre lo llamo. —Era todo mentira. No era su cumpleaños, pero Edward seguramente no lo sabía. Seguí mirando los campos sin expresar la más mínima expectación. No quería preguntar directamente si podía llamarlo. Sería mucho más sencillo que Edward mostrase compasión y me lo ofreciera personalmente. Edward no dijo nada y volvió a acariciarme el pelo.

Mierda. ¿Había sido estúpido por mi parte pensar que sería así de fácil?

—¿Qué tal el trabajo?

Edward bajó la mano a mi nuca y me masajeó el músculo; sus dedos pulgar e índice tenían fuerza. Cada vez que me tocaba me hacía sentir bien. Cuando su toque era sexual, siempre me prendía fuego. Cuando era reconfortante, me hacía sentir de una manera increíble.

—Puedes llamarlo. —Sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo y marcó el número en la pantalla. Después me lo entregó.

Oh Dios. Había funcionado.

Miré el teléfono fijamente, sin cogerlo, y enarqué las cejas.

—¿Qué?

Continuó con la mano extendida.

—Te doy diez minutos. Toma.

Por fin lo cogí, sintiendo como me temblaba la mano.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Claro. Tampoco es que podáis hacer nada de todas formas.

Miré el número de mi hermano, pero no pulsé el botón de llamar. Ahora que había conseguido lo que quería, no sabía qué hacer.

—¿Puedo tener un poco de privacidad?

Edward me miró intensamente con expresión inescrutable.

—Acabas de decir que ninguno de los dos podemos hacer nada.

Consideró mis palabras antes de asentir finalmente.

—Diez minutos. Ni un segundo más. —Se acercó para darme un beso en la boca antes de levantarse, con los hombros tensos y una postura rígida. Se movía con una gracia perfecta durante cada segundo del día. Incluso cuando iba al baño en mitad de la noche, seguía moviéndose como si fuese un soldado.

Seguí helada por la sorpresa después de que Edward hubiese entrado en el castillo. Había sido más fácil de lo que me había esperado. Casi parecía un truco, pero no podía serlo, no a menos que Edward esperase que hiciese aquello desde el principio.

Recordé que los diez minutos estaban corriendo, así que pulsé el botón de llamada y me acerqué el teléfono a la oreja. Sonó, y me di cuenta de que el balcón de nuestro dormitorio daba a aquel mismo patio. Edward podía estar observándome y, si hablaba demasiado alto, también oírme.

Joey contestó.

—Edward. —Su voz estaba henchida de odio. Nunca había oído aquel tono de voz en él. Ni siquiera cuando peleábamos de pequeños había sido testigo de aquella ira tan desenfrenada.

—Soy Isabella. Me ha dicho que tengo diez minutos para hablar contigo.

—¿Isabella? —Le cambió la voz por completo al darse cuenta de que era yo—. ¿Te ha dejado hablar conmigo?

—Sí. No está aquí. Puedo hablar con libertad.

—No estés tan segura. No es estúpido.

Estaba segura de que tenía la privacidad que le había pedido.

Creía que Edward confiaba en mí hasta cierto punto.

—No, estamos solos.

—¿Por qué iba a dejarte hablar a solas conmigo?

—Porque he estado trabajando en lo que hablamos. —No tenía que explicar más; Joseph ya sabía de lo que hablaba—. Creo que he progresado mucho. Las cosas han cambiado. No sé cuánto tiempo más me tomará, pero estamos en el camino correcto.

Aquello era incómodo para Joseph; no había un modo fácil de hablar de que su hermana pequeña se estaba follando diariamente al tío que la había capturado. Mi hermano siempre había sido protector conmigo desde que perdimos a nuestros padres, y sabía que sentía una culpa enorme por toda la situación en la que me encontraba.

—Bueno… de acuerdo. ¿Crees que te soltará en algún momento?

—No lo sé… Es posible. —No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo haría falta para algo así. En cuanto le pidiese mi libertad, todas las cartas estarían sobre la mesa. Sabría que todo lo que había entre nosotros no era más que una mentira—. Pero creo que al menos puedo pedirle que apague el transmisor que te puso en la cabeza para siempre. No sería inadmisible.

—Isabella, eso me da igual. La que me importa eres tú.

Se me aguaron los ojos al oír la sinceridad de su voz. Mi cautiverio lo estaba matando poco a poco. Nos habían separado a la fuerza cuando éramos todo lo que quedaba de nuestra familia.

—Bueno… por el momento no podemos hacer más. —Hice lo que pude para que la emoción no se me reflejase en la voz.

—Vamos a tener que hacer algo distinto, puede que ir a por él.

—¿Ir a por él?

—Voy a reunir a todos mis hombres y a cualquier otro que pueda encontrar para tenderle una emboscada. Tenemos que matarlos a todos, incluido a él. Es la única forma que tendremos de ser libres.

Sonaba lógico, pero pensar en una carnicería semejante me incomodaba. Y por muy tonto que sonase, no quería que Edward muriese. Merecía que lo matasen por lo que me había hecho, ya que yo era una persona inocente, pero seguía sin poder hacerlo.

—Seguiré trabajando en él, a ver si puedo conseguir nuestro objetivo. Prefiero hacer lo que he hablamos a que arriesgues la vida.

—Eso tampoco me importa, Isabella. Tengo que sacarte de ahí. Me mata…

—Lo sé —susurré—. Pero no es tan malo, de verdad. Me trata bien.

—Me dirías eso aunque fuera mentira.

—Pero es la verdad —dije—. Edward es un mal hombre y no lo estoy defendiendo, pero tiene compasión, empatía y un corazón. Lo he visto. Si fuera realmente malo, me habría vendido a Bones. Prefiero a Edward sin dudar.

Joseph se quedó callado; seguía sin creerme.

No podía decir directamente que Edward y yo teníamos una vida sexual increíble, que nuestra química era alucinante y que confiaba en él para cuidar de mí, por lo que no dije nada más.

—Edward va a celebrar la gran apertura de su destilería de Edimburgo. Suena a que irá mucha gente. Quizás podamos vernos.

—Puedo hacer que ocurra. Conozco el área de la que me hablas; no debería ser muy difícil.

—Que no te pillen. Si te atrapan, lo fastidiarás todo para mí.

—No lo harán —aseguró, confiado—. Pensaré en algo durante la semana. Tal vez pueda sacarte de allí durante la celebración.

—¿De aquí? —pregunté—. Es imposible que puedas rescatarme sin matarlo.

—Pero has dicho que se estaba enamorando de ti.

—Sí, ¿y qué?

—Que es posible que no lo haga. Quizás no tenga las pelotas necesarias para apretar el gatillo.

En la mayoría de casos, Edward era un tío honorable. Estaba ayudando a Jacob y a Jared a recuperar a su hermana a pesar de que no les debía nada, y cuidaba de mí a diario. Existía la posibilidad de que no lo hiciese, pero cuando se cabreaba… era imposible saber cómo reaccionaría.

—No estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme.

—Yo sí. Prefiero morir a permitir que te tenga retenida más tiempo.

Puede que aquella llamada hubiese sido una mala idea.

—No voy a ir contigo, así que no te molestes.

—No tienes elección, Isabella. Si veo la oportunidad de sacarte de allí, la aprovecharé.

—No. —Joseph era más terco que yo. Cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, nunca cambiaba de parecer—. No lo haremos. Pensaremos en otra cosa. Sólo necesito algo más de tiempo con él, y podré hacer que ocurra.

—Es imposible saber si se volverá tan blando. Sinceramente, creo que nunca lo hará. Tiene demasiado orgullo. Ésta es nuestra única opción.

—Joseph, no. Si vienes a por mí, no cooperaré.

—Te obligaré. Eres la única familia que me queda, Isabella. No voy a dejar que ese cabrón siga tocándote.

No podía dejar que ocurriese.

—Si el plan falla y mueres, habré pasado seis meses con él para nada. Todo el tiempo que he invertido no habrá servido. No puede ser una opción.

—Isabella, no tenemos otra cosa. Es nuestra única oportunidad, y estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme.

Quise gritar.

—Ya te arriesgaste la primera vez y mira dónde acabamos.

Joseph no contestó.

—Y cuando alguien se mete con él, no lo deja pasar. Jamás lo olvidará. No creo que podamos depender de su compasión para esto. Nuestra mejor opción es que hable con él cuando crea que está listo.

Se quedó callado, pensando.

—No vas a arriesgar nada. Voy a sacarte de ahí. Se acabó —dijo al fin, tajante.

—Joseph…

—Nos vemos el sábado.

—¡Joseph!

Colgó la llamada.

La línea se cortó y supe que se había marchado. Palidecí al darme cuenta del desastre en el que me había metido. No debería haberlo llamarlo. Debería haber sabido que arriesgaría la vida para apartarme de Edward. Lo había subestimado.

Edward salió al patio en aquel mismo instante, anunciando el fin de mis diez minutos. Hice ver que mi hermano seguía hablando conmigo.

—Bueno, tengo que irme. Hasta la vista.

Edward se sentó a mi lado y apoyó el brazo en el respaldo del banco.

—Yo también te quiero. —Me aparté el teléfono de la oreja y le di al botón de colgar. Ahora tenía que pretender que no acababa de cavar mi propia tumba. Joseph estaba organizando su plan para sacarme a escondidas de la inauguración, pero yo no estaba segura de si Edward era tan blando como esperaba que fuese. Si sentía algo por mí, podría molestarle que me la gente de Joseph me llevasen con ellos. No tenía ni idea.

Le devolví el teléfono.

—Gracias por dejar que lo llamase.

—Ya. —Se lo metió en el bolsillo—. No me ha parecido que pudiera hacer daño.

De hecho, sí que lo había hecho, y mucho.

—Puede que te deje llamarlo otra vez en algún momento.

—Sería agradable.

—¿De qué habéis hablado?

De nada que pudiese contarle.

—Me dijo que tuvo una cita la otra noche. Que le gustaba la chica, pero que nunca podría llegar a ninguna parte… por lo que hace. Creo que es la primera vez que hemos hablado y ha sido sincero conmigo. Es casi como si estuviese hablando con otra persona.

Edward asintió como si lo entendiese.

—Debe de haber sido un cambio muy drástico.

—Vendedor de seguros… —Negué con la cabeza—. Debí imaginar que era mentira. Es un trabajo demasiado aburrido para un hombre como él.

—No sé qué decir —dijo—. Si alguien quiere esconder algo, lo hará.

—¿Qué es lo que pasó exactamente entre vosotros? —Sabía lo básico, pero no los detalles.

—Me engañó —dijo con frialdad—. Sencillamente.

—¿Qué información quería?

—Quería saber más sobre el líder de Austria. Nunca me explicó el motivo.

No podía asumirlo. Joseph estaba mezclado en asuntos criminales. Compraba información a cambio de millones y la usaba de formas horribles. Era como si no conociese a mi hermano de nada.

—Cerramos el trato. Él trajo el dinero y mis hombres el papeleo. No comprobé el dinero; me parece de mala educación asumir que estás haciendo negocios con un farsante. Pero una hora más tarde me di cuenta de que los billetes eran falsos. Y fue entonces cuando ataqué. —Miró la oscuridad del patio. Las luces del castillo nos permitían ver los caminos de piedra y las flores—. No puedo dejar que se vayan de rositas con cosas así. La gente habla. Todos los que viven en mi mundo saben que te retengo como pago. Ahora nadie más me joderá.

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Qué creía que iba a pasar, que no te darías cuenta?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Es posible que pensase que no lo notaría hasta un día o dos después del pago, y asumió que para entonces ya estaría fuera de mi alcance y que no podría volver a encontrarlo. Irónicamente, nunca planeé ir tras él. Soy un hombre que encuentra información, y no tardé en descubrir tu existencia. Un error estúpido por su parte. —Volvió a tocarme el pelo y a masajearme la cabeza con la yema de los dedos—. Pero creo que salí ganando. Vales más que cuatro millones de dólares.

Aquello pareció dulce de un modo bastante retorcido.

Me giró la cara e inclinó la cabeza para besarme. Fue un beso lleno de cariño y afecto en lugar de posesión. Así era como siempre me besaba: con gentileza.

—¿Lista para cenar?

Tardé un segundo en contestar a la pregunta; el beso seguía fresco en mi mente.

—Sí. —Me incliné más hacia él y lo besé otra vez, queriendo más de aquel afecto con el que me cubría. Dejar que llamase a mi hermano había sido muy compasivo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que mis intenciones habían sido de todo menos inocentes. Sentí un ramalazo de culpa por lo que había hecho, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Joseph iba a continuar con un plan al que yo no le daba el visto bueno.

Edward me lo devolvió con la misma pasión, subiendo la mano por mi cuello hasta que descansó el pulgar justo tras mi oreja.

—¿Quieres saltarte la cena?

—No, estoy hambrienta. Pero pospongámosla.

Sonrió contra mis labios.

—Me parece perfecto.

...

CAMINÉ A CUATRO PATAS sobre la cama y lo miré por encima del hombro.

Edward se colocó encima y me apoyó el pecho en la espalda; su piel era cálida y su físico poderoso. Sus labios me rozaron el cuello hasta encontrar mi boca. Me besó con fuerza y rozó su erección entre mis nalgas.

Mi vagina estaba muy mojada, y yo estaba impaciente porque entrase en mí. Me encantaban sus besos y caricias, pero los juegos previos ya habían durado suficiente. Cuando se trataba de Edward, no necesitaba mucho para ponerme a tono.

Me cogió del hombro, me puso boca arriba y se colocó entre mis piernas. Sus manos sujetaron las mías contra el colchón a cada lado de mi cabeza y me separó las rodillas con las caderas.

Asumí que querría que le pusiese el culo en la cara, pero la escena cambió rápidamente de dinámica. Leyó la incógnita en mis ojos.

—Me encanta ver cómo te corres. —Me hizo rodearle las caderas con las piernas y enganchar los tobillos uno con el otro. Su cuerpo volvió a pegarse al mío y deslizó su miembro dentro de mí sin encontrar la más mínima resistencia; mi canal estaba húmedo y resbaladizo, pero también apretado.

—Oh Dios… —Me sujeté a su pecho en cuanto sentí como entraba en mí. Aparecieron estrellas frente a mis ojos y mi respiración se aceleró de inmediato. Apreté mi agarre en torno a sus caderas y hundí ligeramente las uñas en su cuerpo.

Me embistió lentamente, sin quitarme la vista ni un segundo de encima.

—Nunca he visto algo tan hermoso en toda mi vida. —Sus ojos color café estaban más oscuros con la poca luz del dormitorio, pero la pasión quemaba mucho más que antes. Parecía un rey mientras se mantenía sobre mí, con gotas de sudor empezando a perlar sus sienes.

—Edward… —La confesión me llegó directa al corazón. Aquel hombre no era el mismo que había conocido al ser secuestrada. En aquel momento había sido brusco y sarcástico, vacío y maleducado. Nunca tenía nada que decir que fuese mínimamente amable, y ahora todos aquellos muros de descontento habían desaparecido. Se había asegurado de que nadie me pusiese una mano encima y él tampoco me hacía daño. Era la única mujer en su cama porque él quería que fuese la única. Había conseguido lo imposible, y sabía que era algo increíble, pero en aquel instante mi éxito no me importaba. Me importaba el momento que estaba compartiendo con él, la sensación de nuestros cuerpos moviéndose en perfecta armonía. Me encantaba hasta el último centímetro de su ser, y nunca había un momento en el que me sintiese más conectada que cuando follábamos.

O cuando hacíamos el amor.

Le abracé el cuello y tiré de él para que me diese un beso. Rocé los senos contra su pecho musculoso, sintiendo el suave vello rizado rozarme la piel. Notaba su sudor y la fuerza de su cuerpo.

Su lengua se movió en mi boca, sin abusar mientras bailaba con la mía. Retiró la lengua y me besó de nuevo en los labios, claramente con un objetivo. Sus besos no eran predecibles, nunca había dos iguales. Siempre se movía con pasión, dándome un tipo de afecto diferente cada vez que me poseía. Sentía su excitación y cómo lo ponía al rojo vivo cuando nos tocábamos.

Y aquello me excitaba de un modo completamente nuevo.

—Quiero tu semen —susurré en su boca, queriendo sentir el peso de su semilla en mis profundidades. Quería dormir con su esencia dentro de mí toda la noche.

Gimió contra mis labios y continuó moviéndose. No necesité correrme dos veces aquella noche. Me había poseído hacía algunas horas y aún estaba satisfecha; ahora sólo quería que nos liberásemos a la vez, que sintiéramos el éxtasis que nos entregábamos.

Cambió el ángulo de sus empujes y se restregó contra mi clítoris, intentando llevarme al orgasmo tan rápido como fuese posible. Me succionó el labio inferior mientras su respiración se aceleraba; el cabecero de la cama golpeaba la pared con el ritmo de sus movimientos.

Su expresión se oscureció, su mandíbula se tensó, tratando de contener el placer que estaba empezando a sentir en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Estaba conteniendo su orgasmo, prologando su excitación hasta que yo pudiese cruzar la línea de meta con él.

Verlo luchar contra el placer incrementó el mío. Era el hombre más sensual con el que había estado; me hacía explotar con cada toque. Cuando dormía cada noche a su lado, sabía que no me pasaría nada. Me sentía más a salvo con él que en cualquier otra parte del mundo.

—Me voy a correr…

—Sí, monada. —Me penetró con más fuerza.

El orgasmo me sacudió entera, como si de un tren chocando contra un muro de ladrillo se tratase. Enterré las manos en sus hombros y solté un grito contenido. Su miembro se endureció dentro de mí mientras yo me apretaba en torno a él, y me inundó una ola diferente de placer. Me retorcí y gemí, encantada con lo maravillosa que me hacía sentir.

—Edward… —Le clavé las uñas en las nalgas y tiré de él hacia mí, sintiendo todavía los restos de un orgasmo cegador. Ahora lo que quería era sentir su semen.

Me propinó unas cuantas embestidas más antes de llegar a su límite. Se clavó todo lo posible en mí y se liberó con un gemido ruidoso. Su expresión se endureció al mirarme; tenía la mandíbula apretada y todos los músculos del cuerpo en flexión mientras la euforia lo atravesaba de pies a cabeza.

—Monada… —Depositó todo lo que tenía en mi interior, llenándome con los chorros de semen a los que tanto me había acostumbrado antes de irnos a dormir.

Volví a tocarle el pelo mientras lo besaba, dándole las gracias en silencio por proporcionarme el orgasmo más increíble hasta la fecha. Le besé la comisura de los labios y el resto de su rostro, incluido el vello de la barbilla.

Edward hundió la cara en el valle entre mis senos y me quitó el sudor a besos, lamiéndome los pezones y mordisqueándolos juguetón. Sacó su miembro flácido, dejando su esencia dentro de mí.

Se quitó de encima y se tumbó boca arriba a mi lado; su pecho se elevaba con cada agitada bocanada de aire. Se quedó mirando el techo, con una mano descansando sobre el torso.

Me moví hacia el otro lado y me quedé medio dormida casi de inmediato. Nunca me saltaba las comidas, pero ahora no podía importarme menos si cenaba o no. Estaba tan cómoda que los ojos se me cerraron solos.

Minutos después Edward me movió a mi lado de la cama y se pegó a mi espalda. Sus acciones se habían vuelto predecibles, y estaba acostumbrada a sentir sus brazos en torno a mí mientras dormíamos toda la noche.

Me di la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos, le rodeé el cuello con un brazo y la cintura con una pierna. Él me rodeó a su vez la cintura con uno de sus brazos y me acercó más a él, asegurándose de que no quedase ni un centímetro de espacio entre nosotros. Nos pegamos como si nos hubiesen echado pegamento, convirtiéndonos en sola una persona, con los cuerpos entrelazados.

—¿No cenamos esta noche?

Suspiré.

—Estoy muy cansada.

—Y yo demasiado cómodo como para moverme.

Cerré los ojos y sentí como el sueño me atenazaba. Me dejé arrastrar por la oscuridad, relajándome con el calor de Edward. Sentí como me rozaba la frente con los labios antes de depositar un beso en ella; eran húmedos y calientes, y el abrazo duró unos segundos.

Volví a desvelarme, reconfortada por aquella muestra de afecto inesperado. La alegría irradió de mi cuerpo cuando me di cuenta de que había conseguido algo que nunca creí posible, pero al instante siguiente la culpa arraigó en mi mente. Cuánto más se ablandase Edward conmigo, más me ablandaba yo con él. Sentía lealtad hacia aquel hombre cuando no debería estar sintiendo nada. Sentía celos cuando no debería importarme con quién ni dónde estuviera.

Lo sentía todo, aun cuando no debería sentir nada.


	10. Capitulo 10

CAPITULO 10

Edward

—Edward, ¿tiene un momento? —Siobhan metió la cabeza en mi despacho.

—Siempre tengo un momento para usted.

Sonrió y entró, muy elegante con su blusa y su falda ceñida. Siempre iba perfectamente arreglada. Tenía la elegancia de una reina, incluso cuando necesitaba algo de ella en mitad de la noche.

—¿Le he dicho alguna vez que es mi jefe preferido? —Se sentó y cruzó las piernas.

—No, pero lo asumía. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Tengo en espera al peluquero y maquillador para Isabella. —En cuanto la mencionó, el humor se le agrió—. Y recomiendo encarecidamente el curso de etiqueta. ¿Debería prepararlo también?

Sabía que Isabella jamás lo aceptaría. Además, era perfecta tal y como era.

—No será necesario.

Siobhan lo anotó sin objeciones, pero apretó la mandíbula, molesta.

—Muy bien. ¿Y todavía quiere llevarla con usted? Asistirán muchas personalidades respetables.

Le había asegurado a Siobhan que no había nada serio entre Isabella y yo. De hecho, le había dado mi palabra, pero ahora todo estaba cambiando, y ni siquiera yo estaba seguro de lo que pasaba. Sería más sencillo llevar a Sasha o a otra persona, pero no quería a otra mujer de mi brazo. Y a Isabella tampoco le gustaría.

—Sí, estoy seguro.

Siobhan volvió a ocultar su molestia, pero la conocía tan bien que me resultó obvio que no le gustaba mi elección.

—Debería llevar a alguien de pareja, Siobhan. Después de todo, es un acto social. —Nunca había conocido a los hombres de su vida. Nunca hablaba de su vida personal, ni siquiera cuando le preguntaba. Entendía su necesidad de mantener una actitud profesional, pero éramos amigos. Me importaba como persona, no sólo como socia en los negocios.

—Puede que lo haga.

—Maravilloso. Me encantaría conocerlo.

Sonrió, sin añadir nada más.

—Puede que lo interrogue, pero seguro que lo soportará. Si está con usted, debe ser bueno.

Su sonrisa no menguó.

—Ya veremos. —Se levantó de la silla, poniéndose de pie con una facilidad que hacía creer que iba descalza—. ¿Necesita algo más?

—No, creo que no.

—Ya sabe dónde encontrarme. —Y con eso, se marchó y cerró la puerta al salir.

Mis pensamientos volvieron a Isabella en cuanto volví a estar solo. Aquella mujer estaba constantemente en mi cabeza, incluso cuando me encontraba en medio de una reunión de negocios. Me seguía allá a dónde iba, como una nube que pendiese sobre mi cabeza.

Dejarla hablar con su hermano había sido una decisión impulsiva. Puede que lo lamentase más tarde, pero sospechaba que no se daría el caso. Joseph creía que podía quitarle la vida en cualquier momento con sólo pulsar un botón. Isabella jamás arriesgaría la vida de su hermano, y Joseph no volvería a pasarse de la raya conmigo.

Me pregunté si sería posible que la amenaza a la vida de Joseph no fuera la única razón por la que Isabella estaba conmigo. Me pregunté si acaso querría estar allí, a mi lado.

Cada vez que estábamos juntos, parecía diferente. Me quería sólo para ella, quería que pasase todo el tiempo libre con ella y me miraba como si fuese el único hombre del mundo que importaba.

Me pregunté si sus sentimientos habían pasado del odio a la lujuria… y a algo más. Temía que me estuviese pasando lo mismo a mí. Me había dicho a mí mismo que nunca volvería a pasar; sencillamente no parecía posible. Me habían humillado y roto el corazón, y tenía dentro demasiada rabia para sentir otra cosa que no fuera rencor. Había empezado a beber menos, había dejado de ver a las otras mujeres, e Isabella era en lo único que pensaba.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquel punto?

Dimitri llamó a la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

—Señor, ¿puedo entrar?

—Sí. —No echaba nada de menos a Alistair. Desde que lo había puesto en la torre no habíamos tenido más conflictos con Isabella. Había sido un arreglo sencillo.

Dimitri se acercó a mi mesa con un sobre en la mano.

—Isabella me pidió que le entregase esto.

—Lady Isabella —lo corregí mientras cogía el sobre.

Asintió.

—Mis disculpas, señor. —Salió del despacho y cerró la puerta tras él.

Examiné la carta, sin tener ni idea de lo que tramaba Isabella. ¿Por qué enviarme un sobre cuando podía bajar y hablar conmigo sin más? Prefería tener conversaciones con ella cuando la tenía sentada en el regazo.

Arranqué la pestaña y saqué el pequeño trozo de papel arrancado de una libreta. Sólo había una frase escrita con su letra femenina.

"SEÑOR:

Ven a metérmela por detrás.

Monada"

MIRÉ el papel y sentí cómo me temblaba la mano. Los dedos perdieron la sensibilidad y se me cayó la hoja de papel sobre la mesa, notando de repente que los pantalones se habían vuelto muy tirantes por la frase que acababa de leer. Jamás en mi vida me había puesto duro en menos tiempo.

Abandoné mi escritorio inmediatamente, negándome a hacer esperar a mi mujer.

...

TERMINÉ DE PONERME el traje negro, uno de los más caros que poseía y que reservaba para ocasiones especiales. Todo lo que vestía era de buen gusto y calidad de diseñador, pero algunas de las prendas de mayor exquisitez se guardaban en un almacén especial. Ni siquiera exponía aquella ropa al aire por miedo a que se gastase o se arrugase.

Me miré en el espejo y me ajusté la corbata una última vez. Mi apariencia no sólo era importante porque fuese a presentarme ante la realeza, la opinión que realmente me importaba era la de Isabella. A veces me miraba con desesperación en la mirada, con las manos normalmente apoyadas en mi pecho. Se ponía a cien con sólo una mirada. Me gustaba.

Recorrí el pasillo y entré en nuestro dormitorio, donde Isabella se preparaba. Teníamos que irnos pronto, así que debería estar casi lista.

Cuando puse los pies dentro, vi que estaba tan hermosa como esperaba. El vestido le quedaba como un guante, como cuando se lo había probado en Italia. Llegaba hasta el suelo y le cubría los tacones, y se ajustaba a su busto como si estuviese hecho para ella. Sus esbeltos hombros eran redondeados y llevaban a un grácil cuello que había sido cubierto con incontables besos. Llevaba el pelo recogido y dos pequeñas trenzas conectaban con el resto del recogido. Tenía un collar de diamantes en torno al cuello y su maquillaje estaba indicado para resaltar sutilmente sus rasgos. De todas formas una mujer hermosa como ella no necesitaba mucho maquillaje.

La admiré desde el umbral de la puerta y vi cómo el peluquero daba los toques finales. Éste miró su reflejo en el espejo y asintió con aprobación.

—Eclipsará incluso a la reina.

—¿Qué? —dijo de sopetón—. ¿La reina asistirá?

—Según su asistente personal, sí. —Me acerqué a Isabella, incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima. Tenía exactamente el mismo aspecto que en la Holyrood week, pero para mí parecía una persona completamente nueva. Le rodeé la cintura con un brazo y acerqué los labios a su oído—. Estás perfecta.

Isabella se derritió y sonrió.

—Me gusta tu traje. —Y pasó la mano por mi pecho, justo como había esperado que hiciese. Era un signo claro de que me deseaba, de que si estuviésemos solos ahora mismo tendría los pantalones por los tobillos.

Tiré de ella hacia mí y le besé el nacimiento del pelo.

—Gracias, monada. ¿Lista para irnos?

—Sí. —Sus resplandecientes rasgos se suavizaron de repente—. Eso creo.

Noté de inmediato su incomodidad.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

Rompió el contacto visual.

—Nada.

El peluquero se excusó en silencio para que pudiésemos estar solos. La giré hacia mí, forzándola a mirarme a los ojos.

—Háblame. —No había nada que no pudiese decirme. Era paciente y comprensivo; le mostraba más compasión a ella que a nadie en todo el mundo.

—No quiero verlo, es todo.

Sabía exactamente de quién hablaba.

—No tienes nada que temer.

Volvió a bajar la mirada.

—Mírame.

Respiró hondo antes de mirarme de nuevo.

—Sabes que jamás permitiría que te tocasen, ¿verdad?

Isabella asintió.

—Sabes que jamás permitiría que te hiciesen sentir incómoda. Relájate.

—Vale —susurró.

La besé en la comisura de los labios.

—Pues vámonos.


	11. Capitulo 11

CAPITULO 11

Isabella

Chico, el corazón me latía a toda velocidad.

Me martilleaba contra el pecho esporádicamente, tan fuerte que casi me hacía temblar. Estaba sentada en la parte de atrás del coche negro, con Edward a mi lado y mi vestido ocupando el asiento y el suelo. Cuando llegué, no sabía qué esperar. Joseph estaría a la espera para actuar, y el monstruo que alimentaba mis pesadillas también estaría presente.

No sabía qué hacer.

No podía quedarme a solas ni un minuto. Si Edward se excusaba para usar el servicio o para hablar con alguien importante en privado, tendría que pegarme a él de todos modos. Si me daban ganas de ir al baño, me vería forzada a aguantar. Si Joseph me atrapaba a solas, no podría detenerlo.

Tenía que asegurarme de que Edward no abandonara mi lado en ningún momento.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Edward sostuvo mi mano en su muslo, examinándome el rostro con su mirada penetrante.

—Estás roja.

—Sólo son nervios.

—Ya has hecho esto antes.

—Pero sigue sin ser sencillo. ¿Tú nunca te pones nervioso cuando tienes que entretener a una sala llena de la gente más importante del mundo?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy acostumbrado. Hace más de treinta años que hago estas cosas.

—Pues yo no. ¿Cómo voy a presentarme siquiera?

Sonrió.

—Recuerdas tu nombre, ¿no es así?

—Me refiero a mi relación contigo.

—Nadie preguntará.

—Eh… creo que sí. No puedo decir que soy tu novia.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

—No creía que los duques tuviesen novias. ¿No eligen a alguien con quien casarse y ya está?

Su expresión no cambio.

—Ahora vivimos en tiempos modernos. Si preguntan, eres mi novia.

¿Lo era?

—Vale.

El viaje a Edimburgo fue dolorosamente rápido. Llegamos en muy poco tiempo. El corazón seguía martilleándome en el pecho, y deseé tener una máquina del tiempo a mi disposición para poder hacer que la noche avanzara lo más rápido posible. Quería evitar a Bones y a mi hermano sin quedarme atrapada con algún duque de Islandia en la esquina, hablando de política que no entendía. Me alegraba de que Edward me hubiese llevado de acompañante, obviamente significaba algo para él, pero habría preferido mucho más quedarme en el castillo esperando a que volviese a casa.

—¿Siobhan no ha tenido problemas con que me llevases? —No volvería a esperar que aquella mujer me ayudase. Sabía que me odiaba y que habría hecho cualquier cosa con tal de evitar que asistiera a la inauguración, pero al parecer no lo había conseguido.

—No me importa que tenga problemas o no. —No apartó la vista de la ventana—. Sólo es mi socia. Su opinión sobre mi vida personal es irrelevante.

Maldición.

Llegamos a la destilería unos minutos después. Todavía faltaba una hora para que empezase la fiesta; probablemente estuviéramos allí porque era costumbre que el anfitrión saludase a los invitados a medida que iban llegando.

Edward me ayudó a salir del coche y me abrazó la cintura mientras me guiaba hacia el interior. El lugar se había construido con ladrillos marrones y blancos, y los árboles del exterior estaban decorados con luces blancas. En mi mente me había imaginado un almacén industrial de algún tipo, pero aquel sitio era precioso.

Entramos y vimos un vestíbulo hermosamente decorado. Podría dar cabida sin problemas a cien personas en su interior, y me pregunté qué era lo que solía haber dentro. Me imaginé que debía de haber barriles de whisky escocés por todas partes, listos para ser enviados a grandes negocios o a clientes adinerados. Los camareros y los trabajadores seguían preparándolo todo, y Edward me quitó el brazo de la cintura para dar más instrucciones.

Estaba comenzando. Me coloqué a su lado de inmediato y me quedé allí como si estuviésemos pegados, dando un paso cada vez que él lo daba. No iba a quedarme sola ni por un segundo, ni hablar. Joseph podría estar observándome en aquel mismo momento.

Esperando la oportunidad perfecta.


	12. Capitulo 12

CAPITULO 12

Edward

La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo y todos parecían estar divirtiéndose. Saludé a la reina en la entrada; recordaba a Isabella de la primera vez que se habían visto. A pesar de su avanzada edad, era tan perceptiva y refinada como siempre.

Presenté a Isabella a otros miembros de la nobleza, y ella sonrió y siguió comportándose educadamente. Apenas dijo más que cumplidos, posiblemente debido a los nervios. No la había visto mostrar incomodidad por encontrarse fuera de su zona de confort casi nunca, pero aquella noche estaba dejando ver su vulnerabilidad.

Cuando tuve un momento para respirar, la guié a un lado y esperé a que un camarero se acercase con una bandeja de vino.

—Lo estás haciendo genial, monada.

—¿Ah, sí? —susurró—. Porque ahora mismo estoy aterrada.

—¿De qué hay que tener miedo? —Tenía la mano pegada a su cintura; quería que todos los presentes supieran que era mía. No era sólo mi amiga o una empleada, era la mujer que dormía cada noche en mi cama.

—Eh, ¿estás de broma? —preguntó—. Acabo de saludar a la reina… otra vez. ¿Cuánta gente puede decir lo mismo?

—Muchos británicos, de hecho. Hace muchas apariciones públicas.

—Es como conocer al presidente de los Estados Unidos. Es increíble.

Su veneración resultaba adorable; no pude evitar sonreír.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, apenas se te notan los nervios. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

—Es porque me he bebido un vaso entero de whisky cuando entramos.

—Bueno, siempre hay más si lo necesitas. —Había conseguido reducir la cantidad de alcohol que bebía diariamente. Ahora era capaz de limitarme a sólo tres vasos en lugar de nueve. Al principio me resultó difícil, pero se fue haciendo más sencillo conforme pasaba el tiempo. De hecho, me sentía mejor gracias a aquel cambio.

—Puede que acepte tu oferta.

Eché un vistazo hacia la puerta y vi entrar a Tanya junto a sir Henry, éste último vestido con un traje azul marino y treinta centímetros más alta que ella. Era rubio y de ojos azules afilados, rasgos típicos de la nobleza irlandesa. Tenía diez años más que Tanya, y no era tan atractivo como yo. Pero lo había elegido a él.

Tanya me vio entre la multitud y me miró fijamente, sin pestañear. No había vuelto a hablar con ella tras la noche de su llamada. Mis pensamientos se habían dedicado exclusivamente a Isabella.

Pero mi deber requería que los saludase a ambos. El mejor modo de acallar un escándalo era absorberlo; al invitarlos a mis celebraciones y ser educado con ellos había hecho que el fiasco pareciese menos dramático, pero no era más que una farsa.

Los odiaba a los dos.

Llevé a Isabella conmigo cuando me dirigí hacia la parejita feliz. Henry estaba rodeando la cintura de Tanya con el brazo. Ésta llevaba puesto un vestido color crema con un chal rojo y parecía un miembro típico de la realeza. Hubiese podido localizarla entre la multitud instantáneamente.

—Buenas noches. Gracias por venir. —Como era habitual, besé a Tanya en la mano a pesar de que hubiese preferido vomitar.

Tanya observó mis movimientos con tristeza en los ojos. Lo siguiente fue estrechar la mano a Henry, pretendiendo que nuestra interacción era perfectamente normal.

—Me alegro de verlos.

—El placer es nuestro —contestó Henry con su acento irlandés—. Ya veo que será una noche para recordar. Enhorabuena por su éxito, Edward.

No me importaba lo educado que fuese. Seguía odiando a aquel desgraciado.

—Gracias. ¿Conoce ya a Isabella? —La apreté contra mi cuerpo.

—No he tenido la ocasión. —Henry la miró como lo hacía yo: como si su belleza fuera imposible de olvidar—. Es un placer conocerla. —Le estrechó la mano—. Perdone, ¿cuál es su título?

Isabella me miró reojo, como si no supiese qué decir.

—Es mi novia —dije—. Es una doctora americana y acaba de mudarse recientemente aquí.

Sabía que Isabella discutiría conmigo que nunca había llegado a recibir su licencia de medicina, pero era la manera más rápida de explicar sus aficiones.

Tanya palideció de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Isabella era para mí. Bajó la mirada y se apartó mentalmente de la conversación; la verdad le había asestado un golpe mortal. —Es encantador —comentó Henry—. Bienvenida a Escocia. Estoy convencido de que le encantará.

—Es cierto, ya me encanta —respondió Isabella.

Henry volvió a posar la mano en la cintura de Tanya y la llevó consigo hacia el resto de las festividades. Isabella soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y me miró cuando volvimos a quedarnos a solas.

—¿Es ésa la misma Tanya que vino a la casa hace unos meses?

La pregunta era básicamente retórica; ya sabía la respuesta.

—Sí.

Observó a Tanya unirse a la multitud con Henry, siguiendo con los ojos cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Te ama. Lo sé con sólo mirarla. —Se giró hacia mí en busca de confirmación.

Había dejado de gustarme ocultarle secretos a Isabella. Era más fácil ser sincero, ya que compartía mi vida entera con ella. Estaba ahí durante cada segundo del día y compartía mi cama conmigo durante cada segundo de la noche.

—Tienes razón. Pero yo ya no la amo.

No pudo ocultar la sorpresa que se le reflejó en el rostro al comprender que le estaba contando algo personal. Arqueó mucho las cejas y abrió los labios de un modo de lo más sexy. La trenza que tenía sujeta al recogido la hacía parecer más grácil de lo normal. Era de lejos la mujer más hermosa del lugar.

—Entonces, antes estabais juntos…

—Sí. Acabó hará un año. —No entré en detalles, por si alguien nos estaba espiando. No podía llamar zorra a Tanya cuando cualquier persona podía estar escuchando y difundirlo. No hubiese sido decente.

—Oh… —Las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo y su expresión se endureció lentamente con cada segundo que pasaba. Había visto aquella expresión varias veces, y sabía exactamente lo que significaba. Estaba celosa… muy celosa. Miró de reojo a Tanya antes de mirarme a mí. Se me acercó al pecho y se puso de puntillas para besarme, seguramente esperando que Tanya lo viese.

A mí no me importaba que lo estuviese viendo o no. Cuando mi mujer me besaba, lo único que me importaba era devolverle el beso. Me aferré a su estrecha cintura y no me importó estar enseñando nuestro afecto en público. No era elegante ni apropiado, pero siguió sin importarme.

Mi miembro cobró vida en mis pantalones, y me aparté antes de dejarme llevar. Cuando volviésemos al coche, de camino a casa, Isabella me cabalgaría en el asiento de atrás, pero todavía quedaban unas cuantas horas y no debería excitarme demasiado.

Distinguí a Siobhan entrando por la puerta principal, con un vestido negro muy ceñido y tacones a juego. Llevaba el pelo ondulado y parecía lista para pasarlo bien, no para sentarse a trabajar. No tenía las gafas puestas y su pelo oscuro iba a juego con todo lo que llevaba puesto.

—Voy a saludar a Siobhan. —Sabía que Isabella no querría tener nada que ver con mi socia. Sencillamente era imposible que se llevasen bien, y era más sencillo aceptarlo antes que forzarlas a ser amables la una con la otra.

Isabella me cogió de la mano y se pegó a mi costado.

—Voy contigo.

—¿Estás segura? Puedes socializar con los demás invitados.

—Sí, no quiero alejarme de ti. —Se acercó mucho a mí, frotándome los pechos contra las costillas.

Oír que me necesitaba resultaba sexy, así que la llevé conmigo y nos acercamos a Siobhan. No fue hasta llegar a ella que noté a la otra mujer que la acompañaba: rubia, menuda y guapa, tan cerca de Siobhan que sus hombros se tocaban.

Sólo tardé unos segundos en descifrarlo.

—Está preciosa esta noche, Siobhan. —Me incliné hacia ella y la besé en la mejilla.

—Gracias, Edward. Usted también está muy guapo. —Siobhan miró a Isabella y le dirigió la sonrisa más falsa del mundo. Luego volvió a encararme—. Ésta es Cassandra. Cassandra, él es el hombre del que siempre te estoy hablando.

Cassandra sonrió de un modo más radiante que las mismas estrellas y me besó en la mejilla. A Isabella le dio un abrazo; estaba siendo mucho más agradable con ella de lo que Siobhan lo había sido nunca. Su personalidad era completamente distinta, llena de optimismo y con un carácter juguetón.

—Me alegro mucho de conoceros. Siobhan habla de vosotros todo el tiempo. Ya la conocéis, todo gira siempre en torno al trabajo.

Siobhan puso los ojos en blanco.

—No siempre.

Cassandra la miró con un firme desacuerdo. Siobhan se encogió de hombros.

—¿Puedo traeros algo para beber? —pregunté.

—Tonterías —dijo Cassandra—. Puedo ocuparme yo. Estoy segura de que querréis hablar. ¿Quieres venir conmigo, Isabella?

Isabella me aferró la mano con un agarre helado.

—Eh, estoy bien aquí. Pero gracias por la oferta.

A Cassandra no le importó la negativa y se marchó. Ahora que estaba a solas con Siobhan, sentía que debía disculparme.

—Siento haber sacado conclusiones precipitadas. —Había asumido constantemente que tenía novios en su vida. Si hubiese prestado más atención, posiblemente habría averiguado las sutiles pistas que me dejaba.

—No tiene que disculparse, Edward. —Siobhan siempre era directa, casi insensible. Era casi una imposibilidad ofenderla, porque no le importaba un cuerno la opinión de nadie. Aquél era otro de los motivos por los que me gustaba tanto—. Salimos desde hace unos meses. La conocí en Londres. Es maravillosa.

Sonreí, sintiéndome feliz de que tuviese a alguien. Parecía estar trabajando todo el tiempo, encargándose del negocio del whisky y de mis otros modos de ingresos. No quería que viviese para el trabajo como yo; había más cosas en la vida.

—Es encantadora. La complementa muy bien.

Siobhan sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Porque es simpática?

—Porque es algo más despreocupada. Quizás pueda enseñarla a relajarse.

Rió entre dientes.

—Ya lo hace, sin duda.

Cassandra volvió con dos copas de vino y le entregó una a Siobhan.

—Gracias, cielo. —Siobhan la besó en la mejilla y tomó un trago—. Vamos a saludar. Espero que tengan una noche magnífica. —Se marchó con elegancia, con los hombros perfectamente echados hacia atrás y el cuerpo recto. Cassandra nos sonrió y se despidió con la mano antes de marcharse con ella.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja mientras las observaba, sintiéndome feliz por mi socia y algo idiota por no notar lo obvio.

—Es mona —comentó Isabella.

—Es verdad.

—Aunque demasiado agradable para Siobhan.

Reí entre dientes.

—Siobhan es una persona muy agradable… cuando le gustas.

—Bueno, pues tendré que empezar a gustarle pronto, porque no voy a irme a ninguna parte. —Observó cómo Siobhan y Cassandra se acercaban a uno de mis mayores clientes de Londres, un hombre que poseía varios restaurantes y bares que requerían grandes cargamentos de whisky.

Ojeé a Isabella mientras estaba distraída, centrándome en lo que acababa de decir. No podía abandonar mi lado a menos que le diese permiso, pero que acabase de asumir que iba a estar conmigo mucho tiempo me provocaba una extraña sensación de satisfacción.

El teléfono móvil me vibró en el bolsillo, por lo que lo saqué y miré la pantalla.

Era Jacob.

"Reúnete conmigo en el piso de arriba. Primera puerta a la izquierda."

Volví a guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo y me incliné hacia Isabella.

—Necesito ir a un sitio. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

—¿Qué? —Giró la cabeza de golpe hacia mí, horrorizada— ¿A dónde vas?

—Al piso de arriba. Volveré en un minuto.

—Voy contigo. —Me agarró la mano.

No es que no disfrutase de su afecto, pero su dependencia me sorprendió.

—Ahora mismo vuelvo, monada. Él ni siquiera está aquí.

—Pero puede aparecer en cualquier momento.

—Necesito hablar con Jacob —susurré.

—Ya he estado contigo cuando tenías que hablar con él.

Sencillamente no quería que la gente pensara que nos habíamos metido a escondidas en un despacho para follar, pero si pensaba mostrarse tan vehemente al respecto, no iba a discutírselo. Además, me gustaba que se aferrase a mí de aquel modo. Solía apartarme porque me despreciaba y ahora me necesitaba cada segundo del día. Era un cambio agradable.

—De acuerdo. —Subimos las escaleras y llegamos al segundo rellano.

Isabella no dejó de mirar de lado a lado, como si esperase que Jacob saliese de las sombras y la sobresaltase. No entendía por qué estaba tan nerviosa; era como si nunca hubiese estado en una fiesta. Entré en la oficina donde Jacob esperaba y cerré la puerta. Éste estaba junto a la ventana, mirando la entrada con las manos en los bolsillos. Se dio la vuelta y se colocó junto a la puerta, a nuestro lado.

—¿Has sabido algo más?

—No.

Bones había dicho que tal vez aparecería, y yo no lo había presionado en busca de una respuesta concreta. Si mostraba el más mínimo interés especial, lo asustaría como si fuera un pez. Si querías sobrevivir en los bajos mundos, tenías que estar constantemente en guardia, y observar y estudiar a la gente era vital para ello. Bones prestaba atención a cada palabra que salía de mi boca, y de la de todos.

Jacob se cruzó de brazos y tensó la mandíbula, inquieto. No nos miró mientras contemplaba su respuesta.

—Jared y mis hombres están escondidos en las inmediaciones, esperando a mi señal. Pero si ella no aparece… —Jacob era difícil de leer, pero estaba claro que estaba afectado. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados y no se había afeitado en días, por lo que ahora tenía la cara cubierta de un vello poblado y grueso, igual que el mío cuando no me afeitaba a diario.

—Nos las apañaremos. —Vanessa no era problema mío y ni siquiera consideraba a Jacob un amigo, pero lo compadecía. Veía mucho de mí reflejado en él, como por ejemplo lo devastado que estuve al enterarme de que mis padres y hermano jamás volverían a casa. Había sido pequeño cuando pasó, pero aún recuerdo el dolor.

Jacob se pasó las manos por el cabello y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

—Estaré pendiente. Si contacta contigo, házmelo saber.

—Lo haré.

—Y gracias por hacer esto. Sé que no es tu problema.

Asentí.

—Entiendo tu dolor. Ojalá no fuera así, pero lo es.

Isabella mantuvo la mano sobre la mía y me dio un apretón cariñoso.

—Disfruta de tu fiesta —dijo Jacob—. No me hagas caso.

Saqué a Isabella del cuarto conmigo y salimos de nuevo al pasillo.

—Me siento muy mal por él —susurró—. ¿Crees que vendrá Bones?

—Realmente no lo sé. Es un tipo muy impredecible, y lo hace a propósito.

—¿Podemos ayudar en algo? —preguntó—. ¿Y si lo llamase…?

Me detuve y la miré, sabiendo que su oferta era significativa. Ni siquiera había querido asistir a la fiesta ante el temor de estar en la misma habitación que él, pero ahora estaba dispuesta a intervenir por una desconocida.

—¿Y si ofrecieras cambiarme por Vanessa? Y cuando llegase el momento, nos sacarías a las dos de allí.

La idea me asqueaba. No podía poner a Isabella en peligro de esa forma, por mucho control que tuviese yo sobre la situación. Era alguien a quien no me podía permitir perder, y me negaba a apostarla como si fuera un puñado de fichas de póquer.

—Es muy amable de tu parte, pero no quiero que te metas en esto. He hecho todo lo que podía, pero a final de cuentas sigue siendo problema de Jacob.

—Estamos hablando de una mujer inocente —susurró con vehemencia—. Es nuestro problema.

Cuando decía cosas así me hacía que me diera cuenta de que éramos iguales. Teníamos la misma tozudez y experimentábamos el mismo dolor. Yo quería destruir a la gente que se lo merecía, pero nunca había deseado hacer lo mismo con una persona inocente.

—Tenemos que dejarlo estar, monada. No puedo hacer más.

Su mirada se suavizó al posarse sobre mí.

—Lo sé. Eres un buen hombre.

Fue mi turno de ablandarme.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —Me habían dicho que era una persona cruel y retorcida. Aquella mujer era mi prisionera, y sólo unos meses antes me había descrito del mismo modo. Pero ahora sentía que el prisionero era yo; estaba prendado de aquella mujer.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Subió las manos por mi pecho y se puso de puntillas para besarme. Sus labios eran suaves y el beso empezó como algo casto. Iba a ser un beso simple en los labios, pero en cuanto sintió el roce de los míos, se quedó pegada a mí.

Mi brazo rodeó con más fuerza su cintura y la apoyé contra la pared, presionándola contra el ladrillo y apretando mi erección contra su cadera. Moví la mano en torno a su cuello y sentí su pulso mientras la besaba, olvidándome de toda la gente que me esperaba abajo.

Sus manos se movieron a mis hombros y me entregó su lengua de aquel modo tan sensual que siempre me hacía temblar.

Si no me apartaba ya, la metería en un dormitorio y me la tiraría. No me gustaba follar cuando tenía que ser rápido y se convertía en un acto de medio pelo. Quería tomarme mi tiempo, quitarle aquel vestido del cuerpo antes de deslizarme en aquel sexo mojado durante el resto de la noche.

Me aparté de ella y me lamí los labios, saboreando su pintalabios. Me limpié la boca con el pulgar para asegurarme de que no tenía manchas. Normalmente me daría igual, pero no era exactamente apropiado para un evento de gala.

—Seguiremos con esto más tarde.


	13. Capitulo 13

CAPITULO 13

Isabella

Me quedé junto a Edward durante el resto de la noche, haciendo lo posible por entablar conversaciones inteligentes con un puñado de desconocidos sofisticados. No dejaba de mirar a Tanya por el rabillo del ojo, y cada vez que la miraba la encontraba mirando a Edward.

Aquello me cabreaba.

Edward no quería decirme lo que había pasado entre los dos, pero basándome en el comportamiento de ambos, resultaba bastante obvio. Habían estado juntos y él había terminado la relación. A ella le costaba aceptar el final, por eso seguía deseándolo a pesar de estar viéndose con otro.

Puta.

Ni siquiera intentaba ocultar su anhelo. Cada vez que la miraba, tenía la vista pegada a Edward. Su novio tenía que estar notando lo mismo, pero no parecía importarle. Pasé la mayor parte del rato con el brazo entrelazado con el de Edward, y me dediqué a fulminarla desagradablemente con la mirada si lo miraba durante demasiado rato. Cuando me pillaba mirándola apartaba la vista a otro lado e intentaba actuar como si no lo hubiese estado haciendo.

Edward terminó con su conversación y se giró hacia mí.

—¿Qué hacías?

—Mirar cosas.

Entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza.

—Vale, estaba mirando mal a Tanya. No deja de mirarte.

Sonrío de oreja a oreja, disfrutando de mis celos.

—Ignórala. Puede mirar todo lo que quiera, eso no cambiará que estoy contigo.

No era una frase cursi, pero mi corazón latió como si lo fuese. Edward se giró hacia la puerta en cuanto entró el siguiente invitado. La gente iba y venía, y allá donde se mirase había alguien nuevo a quien saludar.

—Está aquí.

Mi mirada se dirigió a la puerta y vi a Bones entrando. Llevaba un traje oscuro y se mezclaba bien con la multitud, pero venía solo. No había ninguna mujer ni de su brazo ni a la vista.

Maldita sea.

Edward me quitó el brazo de la cintura.

—Voy a saludarlo. Quédate aquí.

No quería estar cerca de aquel hombre, pero tampoco quería quedarme en una posición vulnerable. Sería fácil para Joseph colar a uno de sus hombres para observarme, esperar la oportunidad perfecta para cogerme del brazo y encañonarme con un arma en la espalda. Mi hermano nunca había sido tan agresivo, pero en realidad no sabía de qué era capaz. Había sido lo bastante temerario como para cabrear a Edward, después de todo.

—No. Donde vayas tú, iré yo.

Edward pareció querer discutir conmigo, pero lo dejó pasar al estar en un lugar público.

—Tratará de negocios.

—No importa.

—Puedes ir a socializar con Cassandra.

—No. —Yo no me iba a ninguna parte.

Edward lo dejó estar y nos acercamos a Bones agarrados del brazo.

—Muy amable de tu parte que te pasases por aquí. —Se dieron la mano.

Bones me miró de inmediato en cuanto Edward y él acabaron con el saludo. Sus brillantes ojos azules parecían malvados en aquel rostro retorcido suyo. Nunca olvidaría cómo me había agarrado un pecho como si fuese mi dueño. Era asqueroso; el hombre más despreciable del planeta. Me sentí incluso más agradecida por estar ahí con Edward en lugar de con él.

—Tu cita es muy mona, Edward. Muy, muy mona.

Me acerqué más a Edward, sintiendo como si me estuvieran subiendo insectos por todo el cuerpo. No me gustaba que Bones me mirase así, como si me estuviese follando mentalmente allí mismo.

Edward me rodeó la cintura. Su poderoso antebrazo hizo las veces de jaula para mantener a Bones alejado.

—Gracias. Soy muy afortunado de tenerla para mí solo. —Me abrazó más fuerte, reclamándome silenciosamente como parte de su propiedad.

Nunca había querido que me reclamasen tanto en mi vida. Bones por fin dejó de mirarme, percibiendo la hostilidad de Edward.

—Vaya fiesta.

—Es una lástima que no trajeras una acompañante para disfrutar de ella.

—Está demasiado magullada para aparecer en público ahora mismo. —Examinó la multitud como si sus palabras no tuviesen significado. Hablar de pegar a su esclava era tan normal como un día soleado. Me dieron ganas de apuñalarlo con un cuchillo de untar mantequilla.

Edward no respondió a su comentario.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber? Sabes que mi whisky vale tu tiempo.

—Claro —contestó—. ¿Podemos hablar un momento en privado?

—Por supuesto. —Edward llamó con un gesto a uno de los camareros y le indicó que trajese tres vasos.

El corazón me martilleaba en el pecho. Sabía que Bones quería hablar con Edward en privado sin mí a la vista, pero no podía permitir que ocurriese.

Edward me entregó un vaso antes de asentir hacia las escaleras.

—Vamos a mi despacho. —Edward pasó primero, con Bones a su lado.

Fui tras él, esperando que ninguno de ellos lo notase hasta que llegásemos a la puerta.

Caminamos por el pasillo hasta que Edward llegó a la quinta puerta a la derecha. La abrió y dejó que Bones entrase primero. Intenté hacer ver que era perfectamente aceptable que estuviese allí, caminando hacia el umbral.

—Tu puta puede esperar en el piso de abajo —dijo Bones mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás. Bebió de su vaso sin mirarme.

Mis ojos se convirtieron en puñales, y estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando Edward me cogió del codo y me sacó de allí. Cerró la puerta al salir y bajó la voz.

—Acabaré en cinco minutos, ¿vale?

—Edward, no quiero estar sin ti. —No sabía cómo salirme con la mía a menos que apelara a su ego. Cuando más lo deseaba, más le gustaba. Si de verdad tenía que hacerlo, estaba preparada para liarme con él en el pasillo y acariciársela a través de los pantalones—. No diré nada.

—No se trata de eso. Él no te quiere ahí dentro. No puedo hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

Mierda.

—Soy tu mujer. Dónde vas tú, voy yo.

Se le oscurecieron los ojos, como si quisiese empotrarme en la pared y follarme allí mismo.

—Cinco minutos.

Estaba a punto de perder.

—Edward, por favor.

—¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo? —susurró.

—Siempre tengo miedo cuando no estás conmigo. Eres el único hombre que me hace sentir segura.

Era completamente impropio de mí decir algo así, y esperaba que Edward no se diera cuenta. Desde el día en que nos conocimos siempre me las había apañado sola. No necesitaba a nadie para cuidarme; me había estado cuidando sin ayuda durante mucho tiempo, pero cuanto más lo deseaba, más poderoso lo hacía sentir. No había nada que Edward desease más que el poder.

Su molestia disminuyó un poco.

—Puedes quedarte en el pasillo si quieres. Pero tenemos que entablar esta conversación en privado.

Sabía que aquella era su respuesta final y que discutir más no marcaría ninguna diferencia.

Me agarró de la barbilla con la punta de los dedos y me besó. Fue tierno y suave, una disculpa silenciosa ya que no podía darme lo que quería. Entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. Lo último que oí fue un comentario que le hizo a Bones.

—Como la llames puta otra vez, te mataré.

Bones rió entre dientes.

—Ah, así que no es tu puta. No puedo culparte. Es realmente hermosa.

Sus voces se silenciaron y dejé de oír lo que decían. Me quedé en el pasillo y miré de izquierda a derecha. Jacob estaba en la primera habitación junto a la escalera, y consideré ir con él, pero sabía que Edward se enfadaría por haberme pasado de la raya con su cliente. No debería interferir si no tenía nada que ver con el drama de aquella fiesta.

Valoré si volver al piso de abajo y a la fiesta. Si me quedaba cerca de Siobhan seguramente todo saldría bien. Era observadora, por lo que Joseph tendría que ser estúpido para que él o alguno de sus hombres intentase hacer algo. Pero al hacerlo también podría estar poniéndome en peligro. Si me habían visto marcharme con Edward, seguramente asumirían que seguía con él.

No había pasado nada hasta ahora, por lo que decidí quedarme donde estaba.

Quince minutos después, oí una puerta abrirse al fondo del pasillo. Las luces estaban encendidas, pero aun así la zona estaba poco iluminada. Busqué por si aparecía alguien por la puerta, pero no vi movimiento.

Tuve un mal presentimiento.

Volví a oír el ruido y fue entonces cuando vi a Joseph salir de una de las puertas. Tenía a uno de sus hombres detrás, con una AK-47 en las manos.

—Jesús…

Me aferré al picaporte de la puerta y lo giré, pero estaba cerrada, claro.

—¿Edward? —Golpeé la puerta con el puño.

No recibí respuesta.

Me giré otra vez hacia Joseph, que había apretado el paso. Quería cogerme y salir corriendo. Sacudí la cabeza vigorosamente y moví la mano frente a mi cara, diciéndole que se diese la vuelta y se marchase.

Joseph negó con la cabeza.

—¿Edward? —Volví a llamar.

Afortunadamente, la puerta se abrió y salió Edward.

—Tienes suerte de que hayamos acabado, porque no apreciamos tu impaciencia.

Joseph seguía caminando por el pasillo, pero se detuvo en seco al verlo.

Si no hacía algo Edward lo vería y, si lo veía, los hombres de Joseph dispararían. Bones seguramente también llevaba un arma, por lo que dispararía a Joseph. No saldría nada bueno de ello.

Cogí el rostro de Edward, lo besé y lo llevé de vuelta a la habitación, moviendo con fuerza los labios contra los suyos para que le costase mantener el equilibrio. Pegué el cuerpo al suyo y le rodeé el cuello con los brazos, dándole todo lo que tenía para que no pisase aquel pasillo. Bones seguramente lo estaba viendo todo, pero ahora mismo no me importaba.

Edward al final se apartó y, a juzgar por su cara, no le había molestado la muestra de afecto. Sólo quería más.

—No me extraña que no dejaras ir a ésta. —Bones nos rodeó y salió al pasillo—. Hazme saber qué te parece nuestro trato, Edward. —Y con eso desapareció, dejándonos solos.

Sospechaba que Joseph se había marchado. Si hubiese un hombre con un arma enorme en el pasillo, Bones habría dicho algo.

Crisis evitada.

Edward apoyó la mano en la puerta y la cerró. En cuanto estuvimos solos, supe exactamente lo que pasaría. Bajó las manos a su cinturón y al botón de sus pantalones. Éstos últimos se soltaron y se los bajó hasta los tobillos.

—Quería esperar hasta que acabase la noche, pero no me estás dando muchas opciones. —Me dio la vuelta y me empujó con fuerza hacia la pared, subiéndome el vestido hasta la cintura. El tanga acabó por debajo de mis muslos, y me penetró con brusquedad.

Me agarré a la pared mientras sentía cómo me poseía con intensidad. Me alegré de que mi dependencia hubiese acabado en sexo y no en una discusión, y me alegré todavía más de conseguir que Joseph y Edward no hubiesen llegado a entrar en contacto.

De otro modo, ambos estarían muertos.


	14. Capitulo 14

CAPITULO 14

Isabella

Ahora que estaba de vuelta en el castillo, la vida volvió a la normalidad. Me sentaba en el patio y leía mientras Edward trabajaba el día entero. Me tomó un tiempo sobreponerme a los hechos de la fiesta de apertura: que Tanya era una hermosa duquesa aún prendada de Edward, que Jacob no había recuperado a su hermana, que Bones seguía siendo un monstruo vil y que Joseph había arriesgado estúpidamente el cuello para sacarme de allí.

El castillo nunca me había parecido tan cómodo.

Quería quedarme dentro de aquellos muros para siempre y disfrutar de la paz de estar escondida. Joseph no podía atraparme si estaba rodeada de muros de piedra sólida. Sin duda no podía llegar hasta mí, no con todos los hombres de Edward vigilando constantemente la propiedad.

Por fin podía relajarme.

Edward entró en el jardín, vestido con su traje y corbata negros. Había empezado a ser una costumbre entre nosotros almorzar juntos. Con cada semana que pasaba, íbamos creando una rutina que mezclaba comidas, sexo y ejercicio.

Llevaba puestas sus gafas de sol de aviador, lo que le daba pinta de estar de vacaciones y no en el trabajo. Cuando llegó a mi silla, agarró ambos reposabrazos y se agachó para besarme. No me dio mucho tiempo para prepararme, y claramente lo había hecho adrede. Me dio un fuerte beso en los labios antes de sentarse en la silla que había junto a mí. Las doncellas me habían traído una tetera y un poco de leche. Antes de llegar al castillo no había acostumbrado a beber té, pero le había cogido el gusto en unos meses.

—¿Disfrutando del día?

—Sí. —Cerré el libro y lo dejé sobre la mesa—. He salido a correr y he hecho algunas pesas. Luego me he duchado y he bajado aquí. Es agradable tomar un poco el sol. —Ya que era mi única oportunidad de salir al aire libre.

—Ya me parecía que estabas más sexy de lo normal. —Sonrió de un modo que se suponía que debía ser arrogante pero que, por supuesto, le quedaba sexy. Todo lo que hacía era sexy, a pesar de que nunca se lo diría a la cara.

—Qué va. Estoy flácida como de costumbre.

—No estás flácida —dijo entre risitas—. Eres perfecta de todos los modos posibles.

El cuerpo se me llenó de calidez al oír aquello. Que lo estuviese diciendo de verdad me hizo sentir especial. Me decía cosas muy dulces cuando menos lo esperaba. Era romántico y cariñoso, completamente opuesto a cuando nos habíamos conocido.

—Quizás te parezca que ser flácida es perfecto.

—Creo que ser tú es perfecto. —Cogió mi taza de té y le dio un trago.

—Deberías dedicarte a la diplomacia.

—Siempre sé lo que hay que decir, ¿eh? —Sirvió más té caliente en la taza y añadió una gota de miel antes de recostarse y bebérselo.

Ya apenas lo veía beber whisky, y su humor era notablemente más alegre. Sabía que no estaba completamente sobrio, pero al menos bebía una cantidad razonable. También parecía más feliz, pero era posible que aquello se debiese a razones diferentes.

—¿Has trabajado mucho hoy?

—A los días le faltan horas, incluso con Siobhan trabajando el doble que yo.

—Ofrecería mi ayuda, pero dudo que pudiera serte útil.

—Aunque lo fueses, preferiría que te relajaras.

Y yo preferiría terminar mi educación para poder hacer algo productivo con mi vida, no quedarme sentada todo el día y engordar.

—¿Cómo está Jacob?

Agitó el té con la cucharilla antes de dejarla en el platillo de café. Era un adulto de manos enormes, así que resultaba bastante gracioso verlo beber de una taza diminuta, como si fuese una mujer desayunando.

—Está bien. —Su humor empeoró nada más mencionar a su cliente—. Ojalá Bones hubiese traído a Vanessa. Es una lástima.

—Me siento muy mal por él.

—Seguro que encontrará la forma de recuperarla. Cuando se trata de la familia, nunca paras.

Esperaba por el bien de ella que Jacob y Jared averiguasen la forma de salvarla. Ninguna mujer debería verse sometida a aquel monstruo. Ni siquiera me gustaba que me mirase; que me tocase sería pura tortura.

—Ya…

Tomó otro sorbo del té antes de devolvérmelo.

—¿Lo has probado alguna vez con miel?

—No que yo sepa.

—Pruébalo.

Bebí un poco y disfruté de la sutil dulzura que noté en la lengua.

—No está mal.

—Así es como solía beberlo mi madre.

—Oh… —Me sorprendió que recordase algo así.

Me observó desde su asiento, con los ojos ocultos tras las gafas y por lo tanto un misterio para mí. No me gustaba que hubiese algo obstruyendo su rostro; me resultaba difícil averiguar lo que estaba pensando.

Me incliné hacia él y le quité lentamente las gafas del puente de la nariz, dejándolas sobre la mesa.

—Ya está. Así es mejor.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. —Me recosté sobre la mesa apoyando los hombros en ella y le di un beso en la boca—. Puedo verte los ojos. Y son mis favoritos. —Me aparté, viendo su expresión; tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios y sus ojos se fijaron atentamente en mi rostro. Me miró, concentrado, haciéndome sentir como si fuera lo único que importaba en este mundo. Era una mirada que me enfriaba y calentaba a la vez.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque en ellos veo tu humor y tus pensamientos.

—¿Puedes leerme la mente? —susurró.

—Tu mente no. Sólo tus emociones.

—¿Y qué siento ahora mismo?

Aquello era fácil.

—Que quieres seguir besándome. Sólo besándome. No quieres llevarlo al dormitorio, donde la ropa se quitaría de en medio. Sólo quieres sentir cómo se juntan nuestras bocas, cómo bailan nuestras lenguas. Quieres que suba y baje las manos por tu pecho mientras tú me coges del pelo. Y quieres seguir haciéndolo… hasta que sea hora de marcharte. —No estaba segura si realmente lo pensaba, pero sí era lo que pensaba yo. Notaba cuándo se encontraba de un humor puramente sexual, y aquél no era el caso. Pero sin duda estaba cariñoso, y era cálido.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron todavía más y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

—Tal vez sí que puedes leerme la mente.

—Tus ojos te delatan.

—Entonces debería ponerme otra vez las gafas de sol.

—No. —Las aparté más de su alcance para poder ver su hermoso rostro al completo—. Quiero mirarte. Es mucho más agradable que el paisaje.

Se recostó en su silla y me observó; sus ojos se oscurecieron de un modo que nunca había visto antes. No dijo ni una palabra más y su humor juguetón se esfumó. El silencio se extendió entre los dos, pero no era incómodo. Era pesado, lleno de palabras silenciosas, atracción ardiente y todo lo que existía entre nosotros.

No podía leer su humor como solía hacer porque sus pensamientos eran distintos a los habituales. Algo había cambiado. Lo sentía en el aire y lo veía en sus ojos, sólo que no estaba segura de qué cambio se trataba.

Esperaba descubrirlo.

...

HACÍA jogging en torno al castillo, aprovechando los caminos de tierra que se habrían paso entre la hierba y los árboles. Sus guardias estaban por todas partes alrededor de la propiedad, así que nunca me sentía sin supervisión. Todos debían saber, obviamente, que tenía permiso para ir a donde quisiese, porque nunca intentaron detenerme.

Me saqué los auriculares de los oídos y fui parando hasta pasar a andar. Me dolía el costado, así que intenté relajar los músculos de la cintura. Me puse las manos en las caderas e inhalé por la nariz y exhalé por la boca; sabía que Edward corría por aquel camino todos los días, pero él salía al amanecer, cuando yo seguía dormida.

No podía levantarme temprano ni para comer, no hablemos ya de hacer ejercicio. Casi salto de la sorpresa cuando Alistair emergió de entre los árboles, vistiendo pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta, todo de color negro. De repente me di cuenta de lo solos que estábamos. No había ninguno de los demás guardias cerca. Edward jamás oiría mis gritos por muy altos que fuesen.

Así que tendría que matarlo.

Tenía un iPod en las manos y podría rompérselo en la nariz si era necesario. Alistair parecía querer estrangularme, romperme el cuello como si fuera un pollo de corral. Se detuvo a tres metros de mí y no se acercó ni un centímetro más. Lo observé, aferrándome al dispositivo de música.

—¿Quieres algo?

—Voy a decirte una cosa, pero no lo has sabido por mí. Si me acusas, lo negaré.

Enarqué una ceja. No tenía ni idea de a dónde iba aquello.

—Vale…

—El dispositivo que Edward metió en la cabeza de tu hermano no es real. —Sus cejas pobladas se movían cada vez que hablaba. Su expresión mostró la severidad del momento.

—¿Qué?

—No está conectado a ningún pulso eléctrico. Sólo lleva una señal para mostrar una imagen de rayos X.

Me aferré a mi cintura mientras lo escuchaba.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer Edward una cosa así?

—Porque no quería matar a tu hermano. Sólo quería que pensases que lo haría.

—¿Por qué…?

—Porque así os mantiene a los dos en vuestro sitio.

Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había visto a Edward con el control remoto. Tampoco me había amenazado jamás con el explosivo.

—Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué me lo estás diciendo?

—¿No es obvio? —siseó—. Desde que apareciste, has saboteado todos mis movimientos…

—Eso no es verdad.

—Sí, lo es. Edward está tan obsesionado contigo que está perdiendo la perspectiva. Sé que lo has estado manipulando desde el principio, y Siobhan concuerda conmigo. Vas a hacer que recorra un camino del que no podrá recuperarse. Pero ahora que sabes la verdad, puedes irte. Encuentra una ruta de escape y vete.

Alistair no era de fiar y no sabía si podía creer una palabra de lo que decía, pero sí creía en sus motivos. Me quería fuera de allí desde que había llegado. No había tenido problemas en estrangularme y abofetearme. Tanto él como Siobhan me querían lejos de la vida de Edward, y aquella era la mejor forma para deshacerse de mí.

—¿Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo? ¿Cómo sé que no estás intentando que nos maten a mi hermano y a mí?

—No me importa que muráis ninguno de los dos. Sólo quiero que desaparezcas. ¿Quieres saber por qué soy sincero? Piensa en Edward. Es un hombre duro, pero no cruel. No te vendió a Bones porque se volvió blando, no te ha hecho daño porque es amable. Te defendió de mí porque es caballeroso. ¿De verdad crees que haría daño a la mujer en torno a la cual gira su universo entero?

Cuando dijo aquello, no hubo duda alguna en mi mente.

Estaba diciendo la verdad.

No había una bomba en la cabeza de mi hermano.

No había nada que me retuviese allí.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era planear mi siguiente movimiento.

Y podría ser libre.


	15. Capitulo 15

CAPITULO 15

Edward

Siobhan estaba sentada con su libreta en el regazo. Tenía un vaso de escocés a su lado, sobre la mesa, e iba por la segunda copa. Pias estaba en la otra silla; era el distribuidor principal que se encargaba de nuestros cargamentos antes de que se enviasen a ubicaciones internacionales. Era esencial en mi negocio de whisky, y también alguien que Siobhan aprobaba.

Uno de los mayordomos vino a mi lado y elevó el decantador de whisky.

—¿Querría otro, señor?

Ojeé el vaso vacío y no me costó resistirme.

—Prefiero un vaso de agua. Gracias.

—De acuerdo, señor. —Cogió la jarra y llenó mi vaso.

Siobhan levantó la vista de la libreta y me miró. Era obvio en qué pensaba, no necesitaba decírmelo.

Pias nos dio el informe del reciente cargamento al Medio Oeste. Era uno de los soldados de tierra responsable de embalar nuestro producto de calidad y asegurarse de que llegase a nuestros clientes en perfectas condiciones; no era algo que pudiese hacer una fábrica de robots.

Siobhan tomó notas.

—Me alegro de que todo vaya como la seda. Las ventas han repuntado desde la apertura.

Apoyé los dedos en los labios.

—No me sorprende. —Toda la nobleza había probado mi whisky de primera mano, y era un agradable descanso de todos los vinos franceses que consumían a diario. El whisky escocés no era sólo una bebida de hombres; era la bebida de todos.

Siobhan me miró con los ojos entrecerrados; su actitud pasivo agresiva le rezumaba de los poros de la piel. Estaba esperando a que le preguntase qué le pasaba.

Pero no iba a morder el anzuelo.

Dimitri abrió la puerta de la salita y acudió a mi lado. Se inclinó hasta mi oreja y susurró su mensaje.

—Lady Isabella pregunta por usted. ¿Debería decirle que está en una reunión?

En cuanto Isabella se me venía a la cabeza, no tenía ganas de pensar en otra cosa. Quería abrazarla por la cintura y besarla, aunque fuera sólo por unos minutos. Luego volvería a aquella reunión aburrida para que Siobhan pudiese continuar lanzándome dardos con los ojos.

—La atenderé. —Me levanté de la silla—. Disculpen. Sigan sin mí.

Siobhan parecía querer matarme.

—No puede esperar que continuemos como si nada cuando usted es el dueño de este negocio. —Agarró su bolígrafo negro con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Y con las gafas negras sobre el puente de su nariz, parecía incluso más tensa todavía.

No me importó su actitud.

—Buen punto de vista, Siobhan.

Se relajó, como si asumiera que sus palabras habían creado el efecto deseado.

—Pueden esperar hasta que esté preparado para volver.

Ahora sí que quería destrozarme con sus garras.

Salí de allí sin mirar atrás, sabiendo que su furia se habría triplicado cuando regresase. Cerré la gruesa puerta al salir y vi a Isabella junto a la escalinata, con un vestido azul pastel y tacones nude. Dimitri había mandado que guardasen su ropa en el armario, y todo le quedaba espectacular. Tenía una figura perfecta, por lo que todo le quedaba bien. Todavía no me había visto, y me aproveché de los siguientes segundos para apreciarla.

Realmente era la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca.

Y era mía.

Me acerqué a ella con las manos en los bolsillos, actuando como si estuviera calmado a pesar de que el corazón me latía a mil por hora. Ella hacía que el cuerpo se me tensase y excitase como nadie ante había logrado. Estaba acostumbrado a compartir mi vida con ella, pero ahora existía una electricidad indescriptible entre nosotros. La sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de ella.

Cuando me miró, sus ojos se ensancharon de modo casi imperceptible, pero estaba prestando la atención suficiente para notarlo. Parecía tan complacida de verme como yo de verla a ella a pesar de haber estado separados sólo durante unas horas.

—¿Sí? —Rodeé su diminuta cintura con los brazos y la posicioné perfectamente contra mi pecho, besándola con sensualidad. Mi boca dudó en cuando toqué la suya, sintiendo aquella energía de la que ahora dependía. Le hundí una mano en el cabello y la pegué más a mí cuando el beso cobró fuerza por sí solo. Di varios pasos hacia adelante y la apoyé contra la pared, colocándola en el sitio perfecto para que no pudiese escaparse, aunque no es que fuera a intentarlo.

Me puso las manos en la cintura y acarició las pretinas de mi pantalón. Me dio un tironcito y me pegó más a ella, queriendo más de mí a pesar de que ya se lo había dado todo. Lo siguiente fue ponerme las manos en la cintura e ir subiendo lentamente por mi pecho hasta llegar a los hombros. Sabía lo mucho que le encantaba mi cuerpo; me tocaba de aquel modo manera cada mañana y cada noche.

El beso continuó durante varios minutos y, aunque estaba erecto, no pensé en llevarla arriba, a nuestro dormitorio. Estaba satisfecho con el beso, con el abrazo que hacía que mi cuerpo cobrase vida. Nunca había besado a una mujer como la besaba a ella. Su boca era suficiente para mí. Aquello me complacía, a pesar de lo poco que era y de que quería mucho más. No tenía sentido.

Diez minutos más tarde por fin me aparté, a sabiendas de que no podía tener a Siobhan y a Pias esperando para siempre. No le solté la cintura; estaba en la posición perfecta para agarrarla bien. Tenía el rostro presionado contra el suyo y le miré los labios fijamente. Era la única sensación zen que había experimentado jamás, la existencia de una paz absoluta. De algún modo Isabella me la había concedido.

—¿Necesitas algo?

Sus manos siguieron sobre mi pecho y sus palabras salieron en un susurro.

—Quería saber si te apetecía almorzar conmigo.

—Ahora mismo tengo una reunión, pero acabaremos pronto.

—Vale. Nos vemos después. —Isabella me besó la comisura de la boca, rozándome el grueso vello que me había salido por no afeitarme aquella mañana—. Siento haberte interrumpido.

—Tú nunca me interrumpes. —Cogí su rostro con ambas manos y le di otro beso, necesitando que algo me incentivara hasta que acabase de hablar con Siobhan y Pias. Me obligué a apartarme antes de besarla intensamente otra vez, o acabarían pasando otros diez minutos y Siobhan se pondría más furiosa si cabía.

Volví a la salita y sentí la tensión en cuanto entré en la sala. La ausencia de Pias me dijo que la situación estaba a punto de explotar. Siobhan obviamente lo había hecho marcharse para poder hablar conmigo en privado.

Sabía lo que se avecinaba.

—Edward, estoy muy preocupada por usted y esa mujer.

—Ya lo noto. —Me bebí el agua para ocultar mi irritación. No regañé a Siobhan como haría normalmente con otra persona. Era una socia magnífica y merecía más respeto, pero si se pasaba de la raya me acabaría encontrando.

—Hablo en serio. Dijo que no significaba nada para usted, pero veo cómo la mira.

—¿Y ha visto usted cómo me mira ella? —Isabella nunca tenía suficiente de mí. Cada mañana cuando abandonaba la cama me rogaba que no me fuese. Durante nuestras comidas juntos sus manos solían estar en mi cuerpo y sus ojos fijos en los míos. Cuando follábamos durante la noche estaba siempre encima de mí. Tomaba mi sexo como si lo deseara tanto como yo dárselo, y cuando dormíamos se abrazaba a mí como un niño a un osito de peluche.

Sabía que me amaba.

No sabía exactamente cuándo había pasado, pero en aquella inauguración había estado increíblemente celosa de Tanya, aunque no tenía nada de lo que tener celos. No quería dejar mi lado ni por un segundo. Era el centro de su universo. Había estado cabreada porque la había arrancado de su hogar, pero ahora ya no le importaba.

Yo era su hogar.

Darme cuenta no me molestó. Me encantaba su pasión, su obsesión. Me encantaba que me ordenase ser fiel a ella. Su necesidad sólo hacía que la necesitase más. Nunca me había excitado la dependencia o el compromiso, pero me gustaba saber que Isabella me necesitaba.

Que me deseaba.

Siobhan cerró la libreta; tenía los labios fruncidos y los ojos enfadados.

—Edward, me dio su palabra de que no significaba nada. Me dijo que se casaría con una pareja adecuada.

—¿Quién ha dicho nada de casarse?

—Pues no parece que haya hecho progresos a la hora de encontrar una pareja… a menos que la haya elegido a ella.

Bebí otro trago de agua y consideré servirme un vaso de whisky. Había estado cumpliendo con mi nueva dieta a rajatabla, pero aquella interrogación me hizo querer saltármela.

—Siobhan, yo no meto las narices en sus asuntos, no meta usted las narices en los míos. A quien me tire no es asunto suyo.

—Me importa un cuerno a quien se tire, lo que me importa es a quién ama. Edward, no es la correcta para usted.

—Nunca he dicho que la amase.

—¿Está diciendo que no la ama?

La intimidé con la mirada. Siobhan suspiró y se quitó las gafas.

—Esa mujer es inteligente. Le está manipulando, Edward.

—¿Manipulándome cómo?

—Cree que ha colocado una bomba en la cabeza de su hermano. Claro que se está haciendo la agradable para que se la quite.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Nadie es tan buena actriz. Sus sentimientos son sinceros.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Venga, Edward. Veo perfectamente lo que trama: todo es un juego.

Siobhan no se la zumbaba cada noche.

—Deje que me encargue yo de mi vida sexual. Preocúpese por la suya.

—No me importa un carajo su vida sexual. Sinceramente, me parece repulsiva. Pero con quien se case afecta directamente mi papel en su negocio. Ya lo sabe, Edward.

—No voy a casarme, como acabo de decir.

—Pero sin duda está de camino a tomar una mala decisión —siseó.

—No se preocupe por nuestro negocio. Hemos aumentado los beneficios un cincuenta por ciento con respecto al año pasado. Estamos creciendo.

—Y nos estancaremos si no seguimos trabajando. En cuanto se ponga cómodo, se irá todo a la mierda.

—Llevo haciendo esto durante mucho tiempo, Siobhan. Necesita calmarse.

Me miró como si quisiese tirarme el vaso de whisky a la cara.

—Usted tiene otras fuentes de riqueza, una herencia con la que muchos países ni siquiera pueden competir. Yo no soy tan afortunada, Edward. Esto es todo lo que tengo, y no estoy dispuesta a arriesgarlo.

—Jamás permitiría que eso ocurriese, Siobhan. Nuestra riqueza siempre estará a salvo. El negocio se mantendrá aunque nunca llegue a casarme.

—Pero nunca crecerá a menos que se case con alguien como la princesa Leonida de Rusia.

Casi rompí el vaso de cristal que tenía en la mano de lo fuerte que lo agarré.

—Sabe que jamás me casaré con una mujer como ella. —Jamás tendría lazos con Rusia mientras viviera. Eran mis enemigos en lo que a mí respectaba.

—Pero entiende a lo que me refiero, Edward. No puede hacerlo con una ex estudiante de medicina de Brooklyn.

Ya lo había dicho dos veces.

—Una vez más, no tengo pensado casarme, Siobhan.

—Por ahora —dijo ella fríamente—. Esta mujer va a dejarle como el hazmerreír de todos. Usted es más inteligente que esto. Lo está distrayendo de lo importante, lo está manipulando y ni siquiera se da cuenta.

No podía estar más en desacuerdo.

—Siobhan, ya es suficiente.

—No. Es…

Sostuve una mano en alto.

—Ya basta.

Siobhan cerró la boca, pero los ojos le ardían como si tuviese más cosas que decir.

—Ya ha dejado perfectamente claro lo que piensa. No necesito que lo repita quince veces. —Me levanté de la silla; la mano me temblaba por el deseo de golpear algo—. Concéntrese en su trabajo. Para eso le pago.

...

ME RETIRÉ A MI DESPACHO, el único lugar del mundo que era únicamente mío. Era dueño de muchos inmuebles, pero tenía que compartirlos con docenas de empleados, y mi dormitorio estaba ocupado por Isabella, que seguramente me esperaba para decirle que ya estaba lista para almorzar.

Pero elegí esconderme allí.

Llamaron ligeramente a la puerta antes de que Isabella entrase. Me miró e inmediatamente supo que pasaba algo, porque cerró la puerta y entró sin ser invitada. Se acercó a mi mesa y se sentó en el borde, cruzando las piernas y encarando la gran ventana que tenía a mi lado.

No la miré. Tenía un tobillo sobre la rodilla contraria y los dedos en los labios. Me movía ligeramente de derecha a izquierda, repasando la conversación con Siobhan una y otra vez. Entendía que tenía interés personal en su inversión, pero lo estaba sacando de quicio.

—¿Puedo hacer algo? —Isabella me conocía lo bastante para entender que no podía preguntarme lo que había pasado. Cuando me presionaba, lo único que conseguía era alejarme.

—No.

Miró por la ventana y se echó el pelo sobre el hombro. Incluso de reojo, era hermosa. Era difícil creer que acabásemos de besarnos pasionalmente hacía sólo media hora.

—¿Quieres que te deje a solas?

Antes habría contestado inmediatamente que sí, pero ahora no quería que se fuese a otra parte. Su presencia templaba mi ira. Su belleza me hacía sentir calma. Estiré las piernas y me di una palmadita en el muslo.

—No.

Una ligera expresión de sorpresa apareció en su rostro antes de que se subiese a horcajadas en mis piernas. El vestido se le subió hasta los muslos cuando abrió las piernas, y me rodeó los hombros con los brazos.

Moví las manos a sus caderas y la miré en silencio. El contacto visual directo solía ser un acto de hostilidad, pero mirarla a los ojos solía borrar mi irritación. Podía sostenerle la mirada y sentirme mejor, no peor. No me importaba que pudiese leer mis emociones; no tenía nada que esconder. No a ella.

—He tenido una discusión con Siobhan. —Isabella no me había preguntado nada, pero las palabras salieron de todas formas. Ya no la veía como una cautiva, no era una mujer cualquiera con la que me acostaba. La veía como mucho más que eso; la veía como una amiga.

Mi amiga más cercana.

Me observó en silencio, sin exigir ni una vez más de lo que yo quería dar.

—Piensa que eres una distracción.

—Bueno… no se equivoca del todo. Te interrumpo a todas horas cuando estás trabajando. —Bajó las manos por mi pecho y observó sus propios movimientos—. No lo volveré a hacer.

Me encantaba que me interrumpiese. Vivía para aquellos momentos. Cuando me había dejado una nota invitándome al dormitorio para tirármela, me había puesto más duro que una roca.

—No. Espero con ganas esas interrupciones.

—Quizás dejaré de hacerlo un tiempo para que me apruebe un poco.

Nunca se ganaría su aprobación.

—Puedo intentar hablar con ella. No quiero que te estreses más de lo necesario.

Yo ya sabía cómo acabaría aquella conversación.

—No serviría para nada bueno. No confía en ti, cree que me estás manipulando. —No la acusé de nada porque no sospechaba de ella en nada. Sabía que Siobhan se equivocaba, por lo que no era necesario cuestionar a Isabella.

Ésta me miró sin pestañear.

—¿Que te manipulo...?

—Que intentas suavizarme. Le dije que lo dejase. Estoy cansado de escuchar sus paranoias. —No mencioné la parte del matrimonio. Isabella y yo no habíamos tenido ninguna charla sobre nuestro futuro ni sobre en qué punto se encontraba nuestra relación, y tampoco me llamaba la atención tenerla.

Bajó las manos por mi pecho y vientre, donde presionó con los dedos sobre mi camisa. Tenía la mirada gacha y estaba callada.

Sabía lo que sentía por mí, así que aquella conversación le resultaría ofensiva, pero ya había dejado claro que no compartía la creencia de Siobhan.

—La única razón por la que soporto a Siobhan es porque es buena en lo que hace. Es la mejor, de hecho. Puede tener su opinión, por supuesto, pero me canso de oírla criticar mi vida sexual.

—Sólo se preocupa por ti.

Enarqué una ceja, sorprendido por su defensa.

—Eso también es su trabajo, el ser honesta contigo a pesar de que te enfade. Sé que es molesto, pero te es leal. Cualquier crítica que tenga surge de buenas intenciones. Te cubre las espaldas, Edward.

La miré, aún patidifuso, incapaz de creer que Isabella dijese algo bueno de Siobhan cuando ésta última sólo había dicho cosas negativas sobre ella. Aquello me convenció aún más de que Siobhan estaba siendo demasiado paranoica.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Ya sabes la respuesta.

Me puse de pie y la levanté conmigo; su cuerpo era ligero como una pluma. Una simple conversación con ella y el humor me había cambiado radicalmente. Era la única persona capaz de conseguir lo imposible.

La sostuve contra mi pecho mientras Isabella me rodeaba la cintura con las piernas. La agarré del trasero, sintiendo la suave piel bajo la tela de su vestido. Hacía un momento había tenido apetito, pero ahora tenía antojo de otra cosa.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron como si me hubiese leído la mente. La tumbé sobre mi mesa, excitado por el gran contraste entre su piel clara y la madera de caoba oscura del mueble. Nunca había poseído a otra mujer en mi despacho aparte de a Isabella. Ella era la única en tener el placer de infectar toda mi vida.

Le quité las braguitas y le subí el vestido a la cintura. Mis pantalones y bóxers cayeron hasta mis tobillos y posicioné su trasero un poco más allá del borde de la mesa. Mi erección ya pulsaba, y supe que su sexo estaba mojado sin siquiera comprobarlo. Me introduje en ella con brusquedad, queriendo reclamarla lo antes posible. Mis ojos buscaron su reacción, observando el rubor de sus mejillas y su respiración dificultosa.

Isabella se aferró a mis muñecas mientras yo hacía lo propio con sus muslos. Me clavó las uñas en la piel, usando más fuerza cuanto más fuerte la agarraba yo, y sus gemidos casi silenciosos se escaparon de entre sus labios antes de moverme siquiera.

Aquello no era una actuación.

Todo era real.

Estaba seguro.


	16. Capitulo 16

CAPITULO 16

Isabella

Siobhan no era estúpida. Me había descubierto. Una mujer inteligente como ella notaba todo lo que pasaba justo bajo sus narices. Conocía a Edward mejor que yo, así que sabía que su comportamiento no era normal. Sabía que estaba cambiando, al igual que lo notaba yo.

Pero aquello quería decir que mi plan funcionaba.

Edward no compartía las sospechas de Siobhan. Confiaba en mí.

Y aquello me hizo sentir terriblemente mal. La culpa me comía viva cuando no debería, y me descubría cuestionando el plan que había creado. Pero tenía que recordarme que era una prisionera cuando debería ser una mujer libre. Aunque mi ira se hubiese templado, mis circunstancias eran las mismas.

Merecía ser libre.

Tenía que seguir adelante. Una vez que Edward me diese una señal clara de que lo que teníamos era real, por fin tendría el coraje de pedirle que me dejase ir. Podía planear otra huida ahora que los guardias no sospechaban ya de mí, pero lo más seguro es que fallase. Y me parecía que Edward merecía algo mejor que una huida en mitad de la noche.

Si tenía corazón, como yo creía que tenía, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo. Me dejaría marchar porque sabría que era lo correcto. Nuestra relación había cambiado tanto que no podíamos seguir como estábamos.

Yo le importaba.

Me respetaba.

Me dejaría marchar.

Sabía que lo haría.

Pasó una semana, y Edward volvió a estar de buen humor. Siobhan debió de dejar la discusión estar y volvieron a su cómoda relación de negocios, concentrándose en las cifras y en el whisky.

Comíamos juntos todos los días y por la noche teníamos un sexo increíble. No habría podido ser mejor.

El otoño ya había llegado y el día era fresco. El cielo estaba nublado con pesadas nubes que anunciaban lluvia, por lo que me quedé en la sala de estar privada de los aposentos reales mientras el fuego crepitaba en la chimenea. En la estantería había una agradable colección de libros que iba leyendo uno a uno. Algunos eran primeras ediciones de literatura escocesa que hubiesen alcanzado los miles de dólares de ponerse a la venta. Eran antigüedades especiales que llenaban el ambiente de polvo y tiempo, haciéndome sentir que me encontraba en un país diferente.

Edward terminó de trabajar pasadas las cinco y entró en el dormitorio, quitándose la chaqueta y la corbata en la puerta.

—¿Monada? —me llamó al no verme en el dormitorio. De repente sentí como si fuéramos una pareja casada; el marido acababa de llegar a casa y anunciaba su presencia a su esposa.

Me gustaba y lo detestaba, todo al mismo tiempo.

—Estoy aquí.

Edward entró y se desabotonó la camisa blanca de vestir. No sonrió al colocarse junto al sofá y mirarme. Me miró fijamente, con una expresión a la que ya me había acostumbrado. Era toda intensidad, así era como mostraba que estaba excitado de verme. El corazón me latía con tanta fuerza como la primera vez que lo había hecho. Ojalá no fuera así, pero no podía controlar todos los impulsos de mi cuerpo. Cerré el libro y lo dejé en mi regazo.

—¿Has trabajado mucho hoy?

—Algo. —Tenía la camisa abierta, mostrando su físico tallado a la perfección—. No tanto como me gustaría.

—Quizás necesites contratar a otra Siobhan.

—Lo haría, si existiera una persona así. —Se quitó la camisa y la dejó en el reposabrazos del sofá.

Intenté no mirar su glorioso cuerpo fijamente, pero era casi imposible. Por algo era el hombre más sexy que conocía. Era todo músculo y piel, no tenía ni un gramo de grasa en ninguna parte. Sus brazos eran bonitos y musculosos y sus músculos definidos y poderosos. Me gustaba verlo desvestirse en cuanto entraba en el dormitorio. Normalmente se quitaba toda la ropa menos los bóxers, pero otras veces se ponía unos pantalones de deporte. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que me estaba mordiendo el labio inferior hasta que la presión se volvió incómoda.

Se sacó el cinturón de las pretinas y lo dobló en dos. Cuando tiró de ambos extremos, el cuero se golpeó entre sí y soltó un chasquido.

No me había azotado en mucho tiempo. Casi lo echaba de menos.

Se sentó a mi lado tras quitarse los zapatos y los pantalones, glorioso en sólo sus bóxers. Apoyó el brazo en el respaldo del sofá y miró el fuego mientras el sol desaparecía de las ventanas. Casi era de noche.

Puso una mano en mi nuca y me tocó el pelo con cuidado; era lo que solía hacer cuando se sentaba a mi lado.

Sentí como la piel de los brazos se me ponía de gallina. No sabía si estaba nerviosa por estar jugando con él o porque sentía algo de verdad. La intensidad de mis emociones me hacía imposible diferenciarlo.

Cuando sentí su mirada, se me secó la boca. Apreté los muslos automáticamente y me olvidé completamente del libro que había estado leyendo. Ni siquiera recordaba el título.

Edward me giró lentamente la cabeza para que lo mirase a los ojos. Enterró los dedos en mi pelo y en mi cuero cabelludo, imponiendo un control silencioso sobre mi sin que yo me resistiese.

Lo miré a los ojos, viendo que sus iris resplandecientes estaban encendidos por la luz de las llamas. Nunca me habían llamado la atención los ojos marrones, siempre habría preferido los hombres con los ojos verdes o azules, pero los suyos eran los más bonitos que había visto. Eran del mismo color del whisky que bebía, y le quedaban perfectos. El color estaba relacionado con su humor, y a veces se aclaraba si estaba teniendo un buen día.

Me tragué el nudo que tenía en la garganta; se me había puesto la boca seca. Mis nervios cobraron vida de repente, quemándome incluso la yema de los dedos. Parecía que era la primera vez que nos tocábamos, y apreté más los muslos.

Definitivamente, era la primera vez que nos habíamos tocado así.

Él era diferente. Yo era diferente. Todo era diferente.

Me cogió un puñado de pelo y lo agarró con fuerza antes de agacharse y besarme. Era un simple beso sin lengua, pero me robó el aliento de todos modos. Apenas movió los labios, sentía la pasión en su control y no en sus movimientos.

Se apartó para mirarme, pero sabía que aquello no era el final.

Sólo era un comienzo pausado; un fuego lento que se convertiría en una hoguera descontrolada.

Tiré de sus bóxers hacia abajo para liberar su pene. Cuando le hacía una mamada su placer siempre era lo que más presente tenía en la cabeza. Quería hacerlo sentir bien, hacerlo volver a mí y no buscar sexo en otra parte. Pero ahora no pensaba en su placer ni en hacer avanzar mis planes. Sólo lo quería en mi boca.

Me incliné hacia él y lamí el glande de su enorme miembro. Su mano subió por mi muslo y me tiró del vestido hacia arriba para poder frotarme el trasero. Envolví su impresionante hombría con una mano y me la metí casi toda en la boca, ignorando la incómoda dilatación de mi garganta; disfrutando de su sabor. Me encantaba cómo sabía.

Mantuvo mi cabello apartado de mi rostro con una mano y me observó con la mandíbula tensa y una expresión seria en la cara. Sus ojos seguían todos mis movimientos, nublados de placer.

Cuando su respiración cambió, lo oí. Se hizo más y más ruidosa conforme disfrutaba de mi húmeda boca. Chupé el líquido de su glande y lo engullí hasta que ya no pude más, intentando por todos los medios no tener arcadas. Seguí adelante porque lo deseaba, lo deseaba todo de él.

—Joder… —Me puso la mano en la nuca y me guió arriba y abajo sobre su sexo, moviéndose lentamente como si quisiese disfrutar de cada embestida conforme se introducía en mi boca. La saliva se deslizaba por su miembro y testículos, y yo moví los labios a uno de ellos para poder chuparlo y luego volver a su miembro.

Enterró los dedos en mí con más fuerza.

Yo quería continuar, pero también lo quería dentro. Ambos estábamos tan húmedos y ansiosos que apenas podía evitar que me temblasen las piernas. Lo deseaba cada mañana y cada noche, pero particularmente lo deseaba ahora.

Aparté la boca, formándose un viscoso hilillo de saliva entre mi boca y su glande. Lo limpié con los dedos y me senté, notando como prácticamente me agujereaba la piel con la mirada.

Edward me colocó boca arriba inmediatamente y casi me arrancó el vestido del cuerpo. Trató la cremallera con brusquedad, casi rompiéndola al bajarla hasta mis nalgas. En cuanto tuve las tirantas fuera, me las quitó de los brazos hasta poderme sacar el vestido de un tirón. Cuando estábamos en su despacho lo único que me quitaba era la ropa interior, pero sin interrupciones sólo quería que entre nosotros hubiese piel.

Le bajé los bóxers a los tobillos y él se los quitó de una patada, quedando hermoso y completamente desnudo sobre mí.

Enredó una pierna por mi cintura y me apresó contra el sofá, descansando mi cabeza en el reposabrazos. El fuego seguía ardiendo en la chimenea, fuente de la única luz que había en la sala de estar. El sol ya se había puesto y lo único que oíamos era el crepitar de las llamas. Una de las doncellas anunció que la cena estaba lista, pero ninguno de los dos oyó la puerta.

Mis manos subieron por su poderoso pecho hasta su nuca; mi vagina rogó poder recibir su miembro. Respiré contra su boca, ansiosa porque me llenase con cada centímetro de su carne.

Lo retrasó a propósito, dejándome ansiosa. Me rozó los labios con suyos y frotó su sexo contra mis pliegues. Yo estaba empapada igual que él, y por eso nos fundimos en uno sin resistencia. Cuando me frotó el clítoris me tembló el labio inferior. Enterré las uñas en sus hombros.

—Edward, hazme el amor—susurré, mirándolo a los ojos, sabiendo que me lo concedería. No era propio de él hacerme rogar mucho tiempo. No tenía tanta resistencia.

Él apuntó su miembro dentro de mí y se deslizó por mi húmeda estrechez, acompañando sus movimientos de un gemido masculino. Se suspendió sobre mí, tensando los brazos, y el vello de su rostro me frotó la mejilla.

Mis uñas cortaron profundamente su piel y solté un gemido que podía competir con el suyo. Cerré los ojos por un momento al sentir un escalofrío de excitación subirme por la espalda. El fuego seguía ardiendo y crujiendo de fondo, pero el sonido de la respiración de Edward era lo más ruidoso. Todo lo ajeno a aquella habitación no existía. Sólo estábamos los dos en mitad de ninguna parte, haciendo el amor en un castillo de piedra construido por sus ancestros. Lo deseaba por muchas más razones que no tenían que ver con el sexo. Lo deseaba porque lo añoraba el día entero. Lo añoraba en cuanto se marchaba a trabajar todas las mañanas.

Añoraba a mi secuestrador.

Me penetró lentamente, su largo pene me dilataba una y otra vez, cada vez que se movía. Cuando movía su poderoso cuerpo, sus músculos se flexionaban bajo la piel. Era una masa de fuerza y poder, y era más fuerte que los muros de piedra que conformaban el castillo.

Besé su cuerpo con las manos mientras las bajaba por su espalda, tocando el músculo que se movía bajo ellas. Mis dedos tenían mente propia, y los enterré más fuerte de la cuenta, aferrándome a su cuerpo como si fuese una muesca en la ladera de una montaña

Edward colocó mi otra pierna en su pecho y profundizó el ángulo, dándome su sexo entero conforme se movía dentro de mí. Su respiración se aceleró al embestirme más fuerte. Cuando apareció sudor en su piel, las gotas reflejaron el fuego de la chimenea.

—Edward… —Metí los dedos en su pelo y sentí el sudor manchar mis yemas. Ya me encontraba al borde del orgasmo, pero mi rapidez ya no sorprendía. Aquel hombre me desmoronaba tan fácilmente porque conocía mi cuerpo mejor que yo. Sabía exactamente dónde estaban mis lugares sensibles y cómo usarlos para su provecho.

Me besó con fuerza sin dejar de hacérmelo a la misma velocidad, poseyéndome con estocadas largas y regulares. Su miembro me golpeaba el lugar perfecto cada vez, prendiéndome fuego como si acabase de rociarme con gasolina.

Su lengua se introdujo en mi boca y se encontró con la mía con entusiasmo, retorciéndose en un abrazo caldeado. Podía besarlo un millón de veces y no cansarme nunca. Cada caricia era tan buena como la primera. Sus manos hacían que sintiese mis curvas más femeninas. Su beso me hizo más hermosa. Y su corazón me hizo sentir más a salvo que en cualquier otro lugar del mundo.

Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y lo miré a los ojos, viendo en ellos la misma intensidad que yo sentía. Nunca había tenido aquel tipo de pasión con otro hombre. Nunca la había mostrado o la había recibido. Era el tipo de pasión que me hacía encoger los dedos de los pies y convertir mis gemidos en jadeos.

—Edward… Te quiero.

Su ritmo se enlenteció de inmediato, sus embestidas se volvieron más largas y espaciadas, pero no se detuvo. Me sostuvo la mirada con una expresión adusta, sus emociones estaban escondidas a propósito para que no pudiese verlas.

No estaba pensando cuando solté aquella confesión. Sabía que tenía que tenerlo comiendo de mi mano si esperaba escapar de aquel sitio en algún momento. Puede que mi subconsciente estuviese luchando por mí, asegurándose de que pudiera salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

Si él no me lo decía a mí, lo único que conseguiría era echar a perder todo el proceso que había hecho. Haría que las cosas fueran incómodas entre nosotros y arruinaría el hermoso compañerismo que habíamos cultivado. Bajé las manos por sus hombros y moví las caderas para volver a recibir su miembro. Mantuve los ojos pegados a los suyos, esperando sacarle algo. Si no lo hacía, al menos no lo habría hecho huir.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Para ocultar la tensión, tiré de él y lo besé de nuevo, moviendo la parte inferior del cuerpo para tomar su miembro con el mismo entusiasmo anterior. Todavía estaba a punto de correrme y, en cuanto volviéramos a la velocidad de antes, explotaría.

Edward embistió otra vez, follándome con la misma intensidad de al principio. Sus labios se movieron contra los míos hasta que perdió la concentración, sintiendo demasiadas cosas a la vez. Yo tampoco pude besarlo más porque lo único que era capaz de hacer era respirar. Sabía que la combustión venía, el calor iba a hacer un infierno de mí; sería tan caliente que me derretiría al tacto.

Tras unas embestidas más sentí la explosión iniciarse en lo profundo de mi ser y extenderse al resto de mi cuerpo. La sensación se extendió desde los dedos de mis manos hasta los de los pies, haciéndome jadear y gemir incoherentemente. El placer era tan intenso que no fui capaz de pronunciar una simple palabra; sólo gritar. Mis brazos se quedaron tiesos en torno a su cuerpo mientras procesaba el éxtasis todo el tiempo posible. La sensibilidad empezó entre mis piernas y subió hasta el vientre. Todo lo que sentía era puro placer, incluso después del orgasmo. Existía en un coma de placer; sólo estaba allí para sentir.

Edward no apartó la mirada de mí en ningún momento, observando mi actuación exagerada. Posó sus labios en los míos y me besó.

—Te quiero, monada —dijo contra ellos, con los ojos entrecerrados. Rozó mi nariz con la suya antes de besarme otra vez, sin dejar de penetrarme con impresionantes empujones. Sentí algo que no pude describir, y no pude porque nunca lo había sentido antes. Era una alegría, más grande que la felicidad, que me hacía sentir un espectro de colores en el pecho. Apreté las manos y noté como me apretaba en torno a él por otra razón diferente. Mi cuerpo se vio asaltado por olas de calor, llevándome a un nuevo estado de ser.

Lo miré a los ojos y le apoyé las manos en el pecho. Sentí su respiración, la flexión de sus músculos cuando se movía. Le coloqué la mano derecha sobre el corazón, sintiendo su pulso ir a toda velocidad sólo para poder complacerme.

Edward presionó su frente contra la mía y dio las últimas embestidas. Su respiración se profundizó al llegar al final de su resistencia. Se liberó soltando un gruñido bajo antes de meterse por completo dentro de mí, entregándome su semen.

Lo agarré del culo y tiré más fuerte de él a pesar de que ya no había más sitio. Quería hasta la última gota de su semilla, de su excitación.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y me chupó el labio inferior, gimiendo mientras me sentía.

Mi lengua entró en su boca y seguí tirando de él, no queriendo que su sexo fuese a ninguna parte a pesar de estar poniéndose flácido. Quería que se quedase enterrado en mí hasta que estuviese duro y listo para continuar otra vez.

—Dame más.

Me besó el cuello y la mandíbula.

—¿Quieres más de mi semen, monada?

—Lo quiero todo.

...

ESTÁBAMOS TUMBADOS en la alfombra frente a la chimenea, envueltos en una manta que Edward había quitado del sofá. Echó otro tronco al fuego cuando las llamas bajaron demasiado y nos calentamos con el calor de la sala. Tras varias rondas de sexo, estábamos demasiado cansados para otra cosa que tumbarnos al lado del otro.

Edward me pegó a él mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. No estaba dormido, pero no tenía tanta energía como de costumbre; la había usado toda en mí. No sabía cómo, pero estaba incluso más atractivo cuando se relajaba. Su mandíbula no estaba tan tensa y sus labios se suavizaban de un modo que no podía explicar.

Me subí la manta más por el hombro cuando sentí una corriente entrar en la habitación.

Edward abrió los ojos al sentir movimiento, su mirada tan intensa como siempre. Me miró sin pestañear, asegurándose de que no iba a dejarlo solo antes de relajarse otra vez. Era como si hubiese espantado a un oso.

Todavía no habíamos cenado. Cuando la doncella nos avisó, ignoramos la puerta y nos dejaron en paz. Ahora tenía hambre, pero estaba demasiado cómoda para moverme. Prefería morirme de hambre mientras pudiese quedarme entre los brazos de Edward.

Edward cerró los ojos otra vez; el sonido del fuego le hizo quedarse dormido. Subí las manos por su pecho y le di un masaje, sintiendo los músculos pétreos que me protegían cada noche simplemente con dormir a su lado. El ambiente fue relajado hasta que me sonó el estómago de un modo ruidoso. Él no abrió los ojos, pero sonrió.

—Capto las indirectas.

—Disculpa…

—No pasa nada. —Me puso boca arriba y me cogió del pelo en un único movimiento. Me besó con fuerza antes de ponerse en pie y coger el teléfono del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Llamó a alguien del piso de abajo antes de colgar y lanzar el teléfono a un lado—. Está de camino.

—Bien.

Se puso sus pantalones de deporte antes de volver a acercarse al fuego, regresando a su lugar en la alfombra y volviendo a abrazarme.

—No me comas, ¿vale?

Le acaricié el pecho.

—No prometo nada.

Sonrió de soslayo. Volví a ponerme cómoda y lo estudié, observando el grueso vello de su barbilla. Tenía una mandíbula fuerte y esculpida, un rasgo físico que me recordaba a antiguas estrellas del cine. Su rostro tenía una belleza natural, y quedaba claro que había nacido en la realeza. Se giró hacia mí al notar mi mirada.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—Me gustas todo tú. —Me acerqué más a él y apoyé la cara en el hueco de su brazo.

Me abrazó contra su pecho y me besó en la sien; un signo de afecto que raramente mostraba. No mencionó lo que había pasado cuando hicimos el amor. Yo tampoco lo hice. No estaba segura de si había algo que mencionar. Lo tenía justo donde quería.

No había creído que pudiese lograrlo. Que podría conseguir que se enamorase de mí.

Me sentí inmensamente malvada por obligarlo a sentir cosas que quizás no habría sentido de otro modo. Me lo había tirado durante meses, había cumplido hasta su última fantasía. Nunca lo forzaba a hablar de temas que lo incomodaban y era la confidente con la que todo hombre soñaba. Había apartado mi propia libertad y mis respuestas sarcásticas para concentrarme en lo importante.

Salir de allí.

Pero ahora ya no me parecía una prisión. Edward no parecía un monstruo. Lo añoraba cuando pasaba todo el día fuera, y me encantaba dormir a su lado. Me había juzgado por suavizarme ante un hombre lo bastante cruel como para mantenerme prisionera durante seis meses, pero en gran parte todo aquello escapaba a mi control. Parte de mí incluso quería que me quedase.

Pero me negaba a aceptar aquel destino.

Sólo tenía que averiguar cuál sería mi siguiente paso. Nunca había pensado mucho en él; no creía poder llegar tan lejos. Nunca había pensado que Edward me miraría a los ojos y me diría que me quería.

Era increíble.

...

EL SIGUIENTE DÍA LLOVIÓ, así que no pude hacer otra cosa que quedarme dentro y oír como diluviaba. Edward tenía un gimnasio privado, pero yo prefería hacer ejercicio fuera bajo el azul del cielo. Me hacía sentir libre, aunque que fuera una ilusión.

Limpié los aposentos ya que no tenía otra cosa que hacer y me ocupé de la colada de Edward. Siempre esperaba encontrarme con el transmisor que estaba conectado remotamente con la bomba de la cabeza de Joseph pero, ahora que sabía que todo era mentira, había dejado de importarme.

No podía creer que me hubiese mentido durante tanto tiempo. Si me quería, ¿por qué no me había dicho la verdad? ¿Por qué no me había ofrecido mi libertad; ser una ciudadana normal con vida propia de nuevo? ¿Por qué seguía teniéndome así? ¿De verdad era amor, o sólo era comodidad? No estaba segura.

Que no se hubiese sincerado sobre nada me hizo sentir más decidida. El corazón me había dado un vuelco cuando oí sus palabras, me había hecho sentir como una cometa; pero ahora estaba otra vez en la tierra, donde mis pies estaban plantados en el duro suelo.

Su amor no era suficiente para darme lo que merecía.

La verdad.

Bajé al piso de abajo en uno de los vestidos que Dimitri había colgado en mi armario, con el pelo arreglado y maquillaje ligero. Edward nunca lo decía, pero sabía que prefería que apenas llevase maquillaje; normalmente rímel y un poco de base. Prefería mi yo natural en lugar de mi yo con pinta de supermodelo.

No había visto a Siobhan desde su gran pelea, así que esperaba no cruzármela pronto. Esa mujer no era estúpida y sabía que no tramaba nada bueno. De hecho, había dado en el clavo. Cualquier interacción con ella sólo levantaría sospecha.

Me acerqué a la puerta de Edward y me encontré cara a cara con Dimitri.

—¿Puedo verlo? —Tenía que hablar primero con su guardaespaldas personal cada vez que quería algo. Normalmente tendría una cosa o dos que decir sobre ello, pero me mordí la lengua porque el afecto de Edward era mucho más importante que mi genio.

Dimitri no dijo palabra antes de desaparecer en el despacho.

Volvió un momento después.

—Puede pasar.

—Gracias. —Me aguanté el sarcasmo antes de entrar.

—¿Dimitri? —Edward no levantó la vista de su mesa mientras terminaba de firmar un documento.

—¿Señor? —dijo Dimitri.

—Lady Isabella puede entrar y salir cuando le plazca. —Cogió otro documento y firmó al pie en un movimiento rápido.

Dimitri asintió antes de salir.

Intenté no sonreír, sabiendo que Edward acababa de otorgarme un poder que nadie más en todo el castillo poseía. Terminó lo que estaba haciendo y me miró, muy guapo en su traje gris con corbata negra. Tenía un vaso de agua en la mesa y su whisky no estaba por ningún lado. Incluso me sonrió ligeramente; el tipo de sonrisa que se reflejaba en los ojos.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Me acerqué tranquilamente a su mesa moviendo las caderas. Puse los dedos en el escritorio y los deslicé por la madera mientras la rodeaba y plantaba el culo en su regazo.

—Ya lo estás haciendo.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo exactamente?

Me puse sus dedos en los labios y los besé.

—Estar buenísimo. —Volví a besarle los dedos antes de ponerlos en mi regazo.

Aquella mirada intensa volvió a su rostro; sus ojos color moca eran cálidos como una taza de café recién hecho.

—Te poseería en la mesa, pero tengo una reunión en diez minutos.

—Pues hazlo después de la reunión.

Me agarró el culo para acercarme más a él.

—Considéralo hecho, es una cita.

—Ooh… La mejor cita en la que he estado.

Cuando sonrió pareció un hombre completamente nuevo. Era la primera vez que veía un encanto juvenil, un humor juguetón en sus ojos que lo hacía adorable como nunca antes lo había sido. Solía ser serio y amenazante, bebiendo whisky una y otra vez y explotando cuando estaba en uno de sus días malos.

Pero ahora era feliz.

¿Y todo gracias a mí?

Me levantó hasta la mesa, me apoyó ahí y me besó.

—Espera aquí. Vuelvo en una hora.

—¿Una hora? —pregunté incrédula—. Tienes suerte de valer la espera.

Sonrió y me besó de nuevo.

—Sabes que la valgo. —Se apartó, con hombros anchos y poderosos. Estaba a punto de salir y dejarme esperándolo.

Yo había bajado hasta allí por una razón, y seguí el plan al pie de la letra.

—La verdad es que quería pedirte un favor. Ya que tengo tiempo libre…

Se detuvo y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, pero no volvió a mi lado. Se quedó quieto y alto como una montaña, su fuerza estaba oculta bajo la superficie de aquel traje impoluto.

—Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea, monada.

El corazón volvió a darme un vuelco; tenía las palmas sudorosas y la respiración entrecortada. Edward decía cosas de corazón cuando menos las esperaba. Que yo supiera que las decía en serio las hacía más significativas si cabía.

—Me preguntaba si podría llamar a mi hermano; hace tiempo que no hablo con él. —Estaba tomándolo por idiota deliberadamente, y ahora la culpa me crecía en las entrañas. No debería sentir compasión, pero lo hacía. No me sentía nada bien con lo que estaba haciendo… nada bien.

Me miró intensamente unos segundos más antes de sacar su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y colocar el número en la pantalla. Se acercó a la mesa y lo dejó allí.

—Diez minutos. Dimitri te vigilará.

Toda la culpa que sentía se esfumó al oírlo decir aquello. Me asignaba una «carabina» para asegurarse de que hacía lo que me había dicho, que dejase de hablar con mi hermano cuando se cumpliesen los diez minutos. En cuanto pedía un poco de libertad, me la denegaba con un insulto.

Me forcé a no decir lo que pensaba y empeorar las cosas. Me estaba dando lo que quería, así que no servía de nada sabotearme a mí misma. Mi oportunidad llegaría. Obtendría lo que me merecía a su debido tiempo.

—Gracias. —Tuve que forzarme a escupir aquello, la palabra se asemejó a que me bajase ácido por la garganta.

Edward subió una mano por mi brazo hasta llegar al hombro. Me miró desde arriba con su apuesto rostro antes de besarme en la comisura de los labios.

—Volveré en una hora. Te quiero desnuda sobre mi mesa cuando vuelva.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, volvía a estar prendada de él. La excitación me recorrió entera en oleadas y una sensación de hormigueo se me formó en la yema de los dedos. Quise estar desnuda sobre la mesa justo en aquel momento.

—Sí, señor.

Entrecerró los ojos con satisfacción antes de marcharse. Se acercó a la puerta del otro lado del despacho, gobernándome a mí y al resto del castillo con su silencio. Con sus hombros anchos y su poderoso físico, podía dominar a todo aquel que se cruzase en su camino. Su poder era innato y real, salido de la corona invisible sobre su cabeza.

Cuando por fin se fue, cogí el teléfono y pulsé el botón de la llamada. Sólo sonó una vez antes de que Joseph contestase.

—¿Sí? —contestó con cautela, no estando seguro de si era yo o Edward.

—Soy yo. —Me senté en el sillón de cuero de Edward y me pregunté qué sentiría él estando sentado allí todos los días. Su duro cuerpo había estado descansando contra el cuero durante años, pero seguía sin tener marca de su peso. Su mesa estaba perfectamente organizada, tanto que ni siquiera había una mota de polvo en la madera. Parecía demasiado limpia para haber sido usada.

Joseph no parecía estar contento de oírme.

—Si hubieses ido conmigo, no habría tenido que esperar todos los días a que me llamases.

—Y si hubiese ido contigo, estarías muerto ahora mismo.

—No estoy tan seguro —dijo fríamente—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Las cosas han ido bien. —Nunca podía entrar en detalles a menos que quisiera que le explotase la cabeza.

—¿Has progresado?

Ojeé de nuevo la puerta a pesar de saber que estaba sola. Por si acaso, hablé en susurros.

—Uno de sus hombres me dijo que el transmisor de tu cabeza es falso.

—¿Falso?

—Que no está conectado a nada.

Joseph se quedó callado y procesó mis palabras.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te ha dicho la verdad?

—Que me odia y que quiere que me vaya.

—Hmm…

—Creo que es sincero. No me parece propio de Edward hacer algo así.

—¿Por qué te odia ese tío?

—Porque conseguí que lo degradaran, no nos caíamos bien. Ahora trabaja toda la noche fuera y los he dividido a Edward y a él.

—Buen trabajo, hermanita. Puede que sea sincero entonces.

—Eso creo. No veo que incentivo puede tener para mentir.

—Ya, yo tampoco. Son buenas noticias. Puedo tenderle una emboscada y rescatarte.

—¿Una emboscada? —pregunté incrédula.

—Llevarme a todos mis hombres y quemar ese castillo hasta los cimientos —dijo con frialdad—. Jamás sabrán de nuestra llegada.

Joseph tenía un modo muy violento de resolver las cosas. Edward se merecía lo que estaba por venir, pero no quería eso para él. Era una buena persona a pesar de las cosas malas que hacía. Todo lo que yo quería era vivir en paz, no provocar que alguien saliese herido.

—No necesitamos hacer eso.

—¿Tienes una idea mejor?

—De hecho, sí. Me dijo ayer que me quería.

Joseph volvió a quedarse callado.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Sí.

—Guau. Edward es más imbécil de lo que yo creía.

Me sentí ofendida sin razón.

—No es imbécil. Yo hice que pasara.

—Sigue siendo idiota. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Sólo había una solución, pero no sabía cómo se lo tomaría Edward.

—Voy a hablar con él y pedirle que me libere.

Oí a Joseph poner los ojos en blanco al otro lado del teléfono.

—No funcionará.

—Yo creo que sí.

—No, no lo hará. Vas a escupir el secreto y él te atará más corto. Mierda, puede que incluso te mate. Es muy orgulloso.

Edward jamás podría matarme.

—No voy a contar ningún secreto. Sólo voy a pedirle más de nuestra relación; como la libertad. Quiero tener la habilidad de ir y venir como me plazca. Si no puede darme eso, es que no me ama.

—Todo el mundo tiene una definición diferente del amor… sobre todo un tío como él.

—Creo que lo dice en serio. Es diferente conmigo.

—Te tiene encerrada en un castillo. A mí me suena a que es un puto monstruo.

No podía decir nada en contra de eso.

—Deja que haga esto primero.

—¿Y si sale mal? Jamás dejará que vuelvas a llamarme.

No, tenía razón.

—No va a salir mal.

—¿Y si lo hace? —inquirió—. No tendré forma de hablar contigo.

Basándome en todo lo que había aprendido de Edward, tenía que creer que me dejaría ir si se lo pedía. Era un hombre compasivo y cariñoso, y teníamos una profunda conexión. Me negaba a creer que pudiese abofetearme y encadenarme al suelo.

—Si no sabes nada de mí en dos semanas… ven a sacarme.

—Puedo trabajar con eso. ¿Dónde estás?

—En el castillo Sterling de Edimburgo.

—Háblame de su cuadrilla. ¿Dónde se encuentran sus lugares de guardia? ¿A qué hora cambian los turnos?

Le dije todo lo que sabía y el tipo de armas que tenían.

—Pero si llega a esto, no quiero que mates a nadie. Sólo haz que se rindan, cógeme y márchate. Y no te atrevas a disparar a Edward.

—Es imposible que pueda hacer eso. Habrá disparos.

—Pues entonces no quiero que me rescates.

Joseph suspiró.

—Ese tío sí que te ha jodido el cerebro, Isabella. No debería importarte que le metiera una bala entre los ojos.

—Pero me importa. —Mucho—. Y no quiero que le pase nada a nadie. Son buena gente intentando mantener a sus familias. No son diferentes de ti.

—Yo jamás secuestraría a nadie durante seis meses —espetó.

—Pero tampoco eres una inocente florecilla, Joseph. Fuiste tú el que lo engañó. No olvidemos como empezó todo.

Reinó el silencio.

—Esas son mis condiciones. Dame un tiempo para hablar con él.

—¿Y si te cambia de sitio?

—Lo dudo. No ha mencionado planes de viaje.

—Pues yo dudo que te tenga informada de todo —pinchó.

—Dos semanas, ¿vale?

Joseph no dijo nada.

—¿Vale? —presioné—. Dos semanas y pones en marcha el plan B.

Tras otro momento de silencio, aceptó.

—Bien. Dos semanas.


	17. Capitulo 17

CAPITULO 17

Edward

Isabella y yo no habíamos hablado de aquella noche. La noche en la que me dijo que me quería.

Y en la que yo se lo dije también.

Había asumido que aquello abriría las puertas a una conversación larga y complicada sobre nuestra relación, pero todavía no había pasado. Esperaba que su confesión significase que quería que todo siguiese igual, que disfrutaba compartiendo aquel enorme castillo conmigo. Quería que nuestras vidas siguieran siendo tal y como eran.

Era la primera mujer a la que había amado desde Tanya, y cuando comparaba mis sentimientos por ambas, me cuestionaba si de verdad había amado a Tanya. Sabía que tenía que casarme con alguien de mi estatus social, y ya que Tanya era hermosa, cabía la posibilidad de que sencillamente hubiese intentado sacar el máximo provecho a mi relación con ella.

Pero con Isabella era completamente diferente.

Ella tenía todo lo que deseaba en una persona. No era de la realeza, pero tenía clase. No era rica, pero era la persona más inteligente que había conocido. No era una pareja aceptable, pero no podía imaginarme junto a otra persona.

¿Cómo había pasado?

Cuando apareció en mi vida, no significaba nada para mí. La había abofeteado varias veces, la había encerrado en mi sótano helado durante semanas y la había desnudado para que un desconocido sopesara comprarla.

Pero ahora lo significaba todo.

No había creído que pudiera volver a sentir nunca nada parecido. No había creído poder dejar de ser alcohólico, pero ella lo había conseguido. No había creído poder ser feliz… pero también lo había conseguido.

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, no tuve ganas de trabajar. Nunca me tomaba un día de descanso; siempre había mucho que hacer, pero en aquel momento estaba hastiado. Siobhan podía encargarse de mis llamadas. Y si había algo de lo que no pudiera encargarse, tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente.

Normalmente me iba mucho antes de que Isabella abriese los ojos, así que aproveché la oportunidad para observarla dormir. Había dejado su lado de la cama y se había movido al mío, rodeándome la cintura con un brazo y apoyando la cabeza en mi pecho.

Su espalda subía y bajaba mientras dormía, y sus pestañas parecían más gruesas en contraste con la parte superior de sus mejillas. Estaba desnuda bajo las sábanas gracias al hecho de que nos habíamos ido a dormir en cuanto terminamos de follar. Mi semen seguía en su interior; exactamente donde pertenecía.

Treinta minutos después, Isabella abrió los ojos y me miró directamente a la cara. Su mente dormida tardó un momento en entender lo que veía. Parpadeó y se concentró en mí, procesando mis rasgos.

—Sigues aquí…

—Hoy no me apetece hacer ejercicio.

—¿No te encuentras bien? —preguntó con tono de preocupación.

—No, estoy bien. Es sólo que quiero quedarme contigo.

Estiró los brazos y arqueó la espalda, abriendo la boca y soltando un bostezo adorable.

—¿Un día entero con Edward?

—Sí. ¿Qué te parece?

—Muy agradable, la verdad. —Me besó el pecho y el estómago, acariciándome la piel con el pelo mientras se movía—. Espero que signifique que voy a echar un polvo.

Sonreí, encantándome lo sexy que era sin siquiera intentarlo.

—Polvo asegurado. —Rodé hasta quedar encima de ella y aguanté mi peso sobre los codos. Me eché hacia abajo y la besé a pesar de que ninguno de los dos se había cepillado los dientes. No importaba cuáles fueran sus circunstancias, siempre quería mi boca sobre la de ella. Era fantástica besando; su pequeña lengua era perfecta contra la mía.

Inmediatamente me abrazó la cintura con las piernas, impaciente por ir al grano. Me encantaba el sexo matutino. No había nada mejor que poseer a una hermosa mujer justo al levantarte por la mañana.

—Me encanta lo mucho que me deseas.

Isabella me abrazó el cuello y se restregó contra mí.

—Nunca he deseado tanto a un hombre en mi vida.

Jesús.

Metí mi erección en ella y me deslicé en aquella vagina con la que tanto me obsesionaba. Era un hogar para mi pene, el espacio que me encantaba ocupar más que ningún otro. Cada mujer era diferente, perfecta a su modo, pero ella estaba muy por encima de las demás. Me encantaba cada rasgo de su cuerpo; lo adoraba.

Los ojos se le pusieron en blanco al sentir cómo la abría de par en par.

—Edward…

Adoraba que mi mujer me llamase por mi nombre. Me hacía sentir más noble de lo que lo hacía mi sangre noble. Enredé la mano en su cabello y la miré a los ojos mientras la observaba retorcerse para mí. El placer de una mujer no era mi mayor prioridad, pero con Isabella quería asegurarme de que el sexo fuera incluso mejor para ella que para mí.

Seguramente aquél era el motivo por el que se había enamorado de mí.

Nunca en mi vida había compartido mi universo con otra persona. Tenía mis hombres y mis guardas, y tenía a Liam, que había formado parte de mi vida durante mucho más tiempo que mis padres, pero nunca habíamos tenido un compañerismo real. Ni siquiera Siobhan conectaba con mi alma. Tanya y yo nos habíamos prometido y habíamos estado a punto de casarnos, pero ni siquiera entonces me había sentido como ahora.

Con Isabella, parecía mi familia. Ella llenaba el agujero que había dejado la muerte de mis padres. Había compartido mi mundo y lo había hecho mejor. Cuando entraba a nuestros aposentos privados, podía ser realmente yo. No tenía que seguir siendo el rey del escocés.

Podía ser sólo el hombre.

Que se enamorase de mí a pesar de su difícil situación sólo me confirmaba que lo que teníamos era real. Sólo algo más fuerte que la lujuria podía habernos unido así. Sólo algo verdadero podía conseguir que Isabella me mirase como lo hacía ahora mismo.

Sus manos subieron por mis hombros hasta llegar a mi pelo. Sus dedos eran brutales o gentiles, me arañaban o me acariciaban. Movió las caderas al ritmo de mis penetraciones, tomando mi miembro tal y como se lo daba. Respiró en mi boca mientras disfrutaba de mí, con sus duros pezones frotándose contra mi pecho.

No había nadie en el mundo con quien prefiriese estar más que con ella.

—Eres tan puñeteramente guapa. —Jamás asumiría que era mía. Infinidad de mujeres hermosas habían estado en mi cama, pero no tenían punto de comparación con aquella mujer. Podría pasarme la eternidad mirándole la comisura de los labios, porque incluso aquella pequeña zona era absolutamente perfecta. Estaba obsesionado con su cuerpo, pero también con su alma.

Sus ojos se derritieron como el chocolate al sol. Arrastró las uñas por mi nuca hasta mis hombros, y me las clavó en el músculo sin dejar de mover las caderas siguiendo mi ritmo. Tenía los labios separados, dejando visibles sus pequeños incisivos.

—Te quiero muchísimo. —Se empujó más fuerte contra mí, como si no estuviese obteniendo lo suficiente.

No pensé dos veces antes de que las palabras saliesen de mi boca.

—Yo te quiero más. —Nunca habíamos tenido aquella larga y molesta conversación sobre nuestro futuro, y empezaba a sospechar que nunca llegaría. Isabella era feliz tal y como estábamos, feliz viviendo en el presente. Me desearía diariamente, y así seguiría hasta que los días que estuviéramos destinados a pasar sobre la tierra se terminasen.

Me besó y respiró en mi boca a la vez; su excitación era palpable. Entrelazó los tobillos en torno a mi cintura y me arañó la carne.

Me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que me sentía verdaderamente feliz. El sentimiento me era tan desconocido que al principio no lo reconocí. No recordaba la última vez que había sido feliz, quizás no lo había sido en toda mi vida. Había creído que Tanya me completaba, pero me había dado cuenta rápidamente que era una sensación a corto plazo. Lo que tenía con Isabella era especial. Si la hubiese conocido una noche en un bar, seguramente habríamos acabado igual. No necesitaba ser mi prisionera para que nos enamorásemos el uno del otro.

Estaba destinado a pasar.

...

NOS SENTAMOS juntos a la mesa del balcón, con una gran vista del castillo y de las colinas más allá. Había dejado de llover el día anterior y el sol había salido. Seguía haciendo frío, así que Isabella llevaba puestos unos leggings negros y un jersey suelto. Incluso con aquella ropa abultada conseguía que la gente se le quedase mirando. Su cuello esbelto y sus hombros pequeños me recordaban todo lo que existía bajo la tela.

Acabábamos de almorzar y ahora disfrutábamos del cómodo silencio que había entre nosotros. Ella estaba leyendo un libro, y yo disfrutaba de la vista de Escocia y de mi mujer a la vez. Ni siquiera estaba tan cómodo con Siobhan, alguien a quien conocía y confiaba desde hacía mucho. Sabía que no podía casarme con alguien que no mejorase mis objetivos políticos además de los de mis negocios, pero también sabía que jamás volvería a encontrar aquella tranquilidad especial con otra persona.

Sólo podía ser con Isabella

Era feliz. Estaba en paz. Eran dos sensaciones que nunca había tenido el honor de conocer en mis treinta y dos años de vida. Y ahora que las tenía, no quería soltarlas. El matrimonio no estaba en mis planes, pero sin duda tampoco podía dejar marchar a Isabella.

No cuando me había cambiado la vida.

Siobhan no estaría contenta, pero tendría que lidiar con ello cuando llegase el momento.

Isabella se aclaró la garganta y luego dejó el libro sobre la mesa. Se ajustó el pelo rápidamente a pesar de que ni siquiera lo tenía en la cara. Empezó a moverse nerviosamente, como si no estuviese cómoda en la silla.

—Tenemos que hablar de algo.

Puede que me equivocase. Quizás íbamos a tener una conversación sobre nuestro futuro. Estaba molesto, pero ¿qué esperaba? Claro que quería saber cuál era nuestro sitio. Que le dijese que la amaba debía ser una evidencia clara de que estaba en ello para largo.

—Te escucho.

Se calló, pensando en cómo empezar la conversación. Sus ojos se movieron de un lado a otro.

—Bueno… Llevo un tiempo aquí y…

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar sobre la mesa. El nombre de Siobhan apareció en la pantalla. Podría haber aprovechado la interrupción y abandonar la conversación, pero aquello sólo la pospondría, no la haría desaparecer. Silencié la llamada.

—Disculpa. ¿Decías?

—Entiendo que tengas que contestar, Edward.

—Seguro que pase lo que pase, lo que quieres decir es más importante. Siobhan puede esperar.

Sus ojos se derritieron como lo habían hecho aquella mañana. Isabella nunca mostraba apreciación por tener tanto poder como Siobhan o Dimitri, pero cuando me miraba así, sabía que estaba emocionada.

—Gracias.

Me puse los dedos sobre los labios mientras esperaba a que continuase.

—En fin… Llevo mucho tiempo aquí, siete meses. Las cosas son diferentes a cuando llegué. Obviamente no nos caíamos muy bien.

No pude contener la sonrisa.

—No, no me gustabas demasiado, ni yo a ti.

—Sin duda —dijo, riendo entre dientes—. Vine como prisionera tuya, y sigo siéndolo… pero las cosas han cambiado y…

Siobhan volvió a llamar. Su nombre salió en la pantalla del teléfono mientras éste vibraba ruidosamente sobre la mesa. Volví a pulsar ignorar.

—Lo siento, monada.

—Tal vez es importante.

—Puede esperar a que termines.

Aquella vez no se derritió; seguramente se sentía desalentada por las dos interrupciones.

—Continúa, por favor. —No me importaba interrumpir a la gente, pero era obvio que Isabella estaba haciendo de tripas corazón y no quería hacerla sentir tonta. No se abría a mí a menudo, y quería que se sintiese cómoda.

Suspiró antes de continuar.

—Obviamente ahora nuestra relación es diferente. Y quiero que otras cosas también lo sean.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —No estaba seguro de qué podría querer. No tenía ninguna necesidad y podía tener lo que quisiera. La llenaría de obsequios como ropa cara, joyería y viajes exóticos por el globo.

—Para empezar, me gustaría…

Siobhan aporreó la puerta. Lo oí desde el balcón.

—Edward, abra la maldita puerta. Tenemos una emergencia entre manos.

Ahora sí que tenía que dejar a Isabella con la palabra en la boca. La conversación tendría que esperar a otro momento.

—Perdona, tengo que irme. —Abandoné la mesa sin una palabra más, sabiendo que Siobhan nunca acudiría así a mi puerta a menos que fuera realmente una emergencia.

Isabella me dejó marchar sin rechistar.

Fui a la puerta en pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta, algo que Siobhan apenas me veía puesto.

—¿Qué ocurre?

No perdió el tiempo con comentarios sarcásticos sobre no haber ido a trabajar aquel día.

—Pias envió nuestro cargamento a Estambul, pero ha sido interceptado.

—¿Interceptado? —pregunté de sopetón.

—Sí. Por piratas. Lo hemos perdido todo.

Aquello era un duro golpe a nuestro trato. En aquel barco había millones de dólares de producto.

—Jesús.

—Venga, tenemos que irnos.

Cerré la puerta al salir y la seguí.


	18. Capitulo 18

CAPITULO 18

Isabella

Había elegido el momento equivocado para hablar con Edward. Si lo hubiese hecho horas antes, habría tenido su completa atención. Pero estuvo fuera con Siobhan todo el día y la mayor parte de la noche. No llamó para decir cómo iba todo, así que no tenía ni idea de cuándo volvería.

Mala elección.

El estrés de la situación me estaba afectando; no tenía idea de cuál sería su reacción. En mi corazón, creía que yo le importaba lo suficiente como para que no me hiciera daño cuando se lo pidiese. Sería comprensivo y compasivo, entendería que no podía tenerme como una eterna prisionera.

No podíamos seguir así.

Yo tenía sueños y ambiciones. No podía ser su juguete para siempre. Si me amaba, me dejaría ir.

Y yo creía que me amaba. A su modo.

Edward regresó a las tres de la mañana. Supe que estaba en casa porque no había podido dormir sin él a mi lado. Me movía constantemente y las sábanas estaban frías sin el calor de su cuerpo para mantenerme caliente durante la noche. Estaba acostumbrada a tener sexo antes de dormir, así que aquello también me descolocó.

Edward entró e intentó cerrar la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo, asumiendo que dormía.

Me senté en la cama, vestida con una de sus camisetas y unos pantalones de deporte. Normalmente dormía sólo en ropa interior, pero hacía demasiado frío cuando estaba sola.

—¿Va todo bien?

Se quedó quieto al oír mi voz y encendió la luz junto a la puerta para no tener que caminar en la oscuridad.

—Sí. Recuperamos el cargamento.

—¿Cómo lo hicisteis?

Se pasó la mano por el pelo y se quitó los zapatos con los pies a la vez. Tras trabajar durante doce horas seguidas, seguramente no quería hablar de ello, pero tampoco me respondió de mal humor.

—Tengo ojos y oídos por todo el mundo.

No dejé la cama; sabía que se acostaría a mi lado en cuanto se quitase la ropa.

—Siento lo ocurrido.

—No es culpa tuya. En realidad, no es culpa de nadie. —Se sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y lo dejó en la mesita de noche—. Sé que intentabas decirme algo antes de irme, pero, ¿puede esperar a mañana? Ahora mismo estoy hecho polvo.

—Claro que…

Sonó un disparo.

Edward se quedó muy quieto, mirando hacia la ventana de inmediato. Se oyó una ametralladora en la distancia, levantando eco en los muros del castillo. Provenía de fuera, junto a la entrada.

Joseph.

No había duda en mi mente de que era él. Dijo que me daría dos semanas, pero obviamente había cambiado de idea. Lo más probable era que me creyese loca por querer proteger a Edward; su ira había cegado su juicio y ahora el loco era él.

Edward se puso inmediatamente en acción. Abrió uno de sus cajones y sacó una pistola, y comprobó el cañón para asegurarse de que estaba cargada antes de metérselo en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones.

—Vamos.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Salté de la cama con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. Estaba más asustada que en el día en el que me capturaron. Joseph estaba allí para llevarme con él, y no le importaba un comino la vida de Edward.

Mierda.

Me agarró la mano y tiró de mí hasta quedar a su lado. No se molestó en volver a ponerse los zapatos.

—Voy a sacarnos de aquí.

—¿No será más seguro quedarnos?

—Lo dudo. Quien nos esté asaltando me busca a mí. —Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo, donde el sonido de los disparos era más alto. Sonaba a que había una guerra de bandas ahí fuera—. Y no dudará en matarte a ti también.

Sabía que yo estaba a salvo, pero aquello no evitó que me sintiera aterrada. Ahora que la vida de Edward estaba en juego, apenas podía respirar. Me aferré a su mano, incapaz de soportar la idea de que pudiera pasarle algo. Sus hombres no me importaban, pero tampoco quería que les pasase nada a ellos, ni siquiera a Siobhan.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Hay una ruta de escape al otro lado del castillo.

—¿Y qué pasa con los demás?

Tiró de mí hacia otro pasillo y nos acercamos a una segunda escalinata.

—Saben lo que tienen que hacer.

—¿Y Siobhan?

—Sabe dónde está la habitación secreta. No le pasará nada.

Eso esperaba.

Me hizo bajar por la escalinata, y en aquel preciso instante el gran ventanal de cristal que daba al patio se rompió debido al tiroteo. Explotó en pequeños fragmentos que cubrieron toda la alfombra marrón que recorría el pasillo de piedra.

Edward me tiró al suelo y me protegió con su cuerpo. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Era una pesadilla. La peor pesadilla que había vivido nunca.

Edward se levantó de nuevo en un instante, disparando a enemigos que yo no podía ver. Derribó a uno de ellos y otro devolvió el fuego, pero Edward lo esquivó, parapetándose tras la escalinata conmigo.

—Es él. —La voz de Joseph se oyó en el aire—. La tiene con él.

Edward sostuvo su pistola en alto y no reaccionó, pero ya debía de haber averiguado de quién se trataba.

—Suéltala, capullo. —Joseph amartilló la pistola. Oí como sonido retumbaba en la piedra.

Edward se enfrentaba a una pelea de tres contra uno. Daba igual lo rápido o lo listo que fuera; no lograría salir de aquella. Los disparos seguían resonando al otro lado de los muros; los hombres de Edward estaban enzarzados en una batalla para evitar que entrasen el resto de los hombres de Joseph. Sólo había sido una distracción para que mi hermano se infiltrase por la parte de atrás.

Edward mantuvo su firme agarre sobre mi mano; estaba espantosamente tranquilo para la situación en la que se encontraba.

—Voy a salir —anuncié—. No disparéis.

Edward me agarró más fuerte y me miró.

Evité mirarlo y me solté, sabiendo que no había tiempo para explicar nada. Ahora su vida estaba en peligro y tenía que hacer todo lo que pudiese para salvarla. Salí con los brazos a los costados, aliviada de no recibir un disparo a pesar de que yo nunca había sido su objetivo.

—Joseph, dile a tus hombres que detengan el fuego.

Joseph parecía un maníaco; tenía los ojos muy abiertos y tan oscuros como el chaleco antibalas que llevaba puesto.

—Ven aquí.

Me mantuve en mis trece.

—Bajad las armas.

—No vamos a dispararte—siseó—. Mueve el culo hasta aquí.

—No dispares a Edward. Te dije que no quería que nadie saliese herido. Dile a tus hombres que paren. Has ganado. Ahora vámonos. —Edward no necesitó conocer el trasfondo para entender lo que había dicho. Había planeado todo el asunto con Joseph durante aquellas llamadas, y ahora lo sabía.

Joseph bajó las armas, igual que los otros.

—Pues vamos.

Suspiré aliviada ahora que había conseguido lo más importante: proteger a Edward.

—¿Vas a mostrar la cara, cobarde? —preguntó Joseph—. ¿No te despides de la esclava que has tenido retenida durante siete meses? —Le voló saliva de la boca, y tenía marcada una vena en la frente. Su ira quemaba más que un incendio forestal. Sentía su ferocidad por todo el cuerpo.

Edward salió de detrás de la escalinata con la pistola colgándole de la mano. Pero no miró a Joseph en ningún momento. Me miró a mí.

Con furia.

Con dolor.

Con traición.

Tenía la mandíbula tensa como nunca antes, y la devastación de su mirada me hizo sentir peor que nunca. No había lucha en su interior, ni siquiera le importaba que Joseph estuviese allí delante con dos hombres armados. Estaba mostrado más vulnerabilidad en aquel momento de la que nunca había visto durante nuestra relación.

—Me engañaste.

—¿De verdad creías que te quería? —inquirió Joseph, incrédulo—. La hiciste prisionera. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido? Eres un idiota si de verdad creías que mi hermana no intentaría escapar día tras día.

Edward no me quitó la vista de encima.

—Tienes razón. Soy un idiota.

—No fue así —susurré—. Iba a hablar contigo…

Joseph levantó la pistola y disparó, acertando a Edward justo en el pecho.

—Muere, imbécil.

—¡No! —Me llevé las manos a la cara cuando vi a Edward tener un espasmo antes de caer al suelo. Su cuerpo golpeó la piedra con un gran golpe sordo y se quedó quieto, con los ojos aún abiertos y la sangre chorreando frente a él. Su camiseta había empezado a empaparse y tenía los brazos a los lados.

Joseph se colocó a su lado y le apuntó justo a la cara.

—¡Para! —Cubrí el cuerpo de Edward con el mío, protegiéndolo como buenamente pude—. ¡Joseph, para! ¡Me dijiste que no lo matarías!

Joseph bajó la pistola y se encogió de hombros.

—Pues he cambiado de idea. Muévete.

—No. —Mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas inmediatamente y sollocé al sentir cómo mi ropa absorbía la sangre de Edward—. Aléjate de él. —Le di una patada en la espinilla para que se apartase.

Uno de sus hombres recibió un mensaje por el auricular que llevaba en el oído.

—Los refuerzos de Edward están de camino. Son muchos, son superan diez a uno. Tenemos que irnos.

Gracias a Dios.

Joseph se frotó la barbilla, pero no mostró indicios de sentir dolor.

—Isabella, tenemos que irnos.

—Yo no me muevo de aquí. Me lo llevo a un hospital.

—¿Estás loca? —Me agarró del brazo.

Le di un golpe para que me soltase y le mordí el antebrazo cuando volvió a sujetarme.

—¡Vete!

—¿Arriesgo mi vida por ti y así me lo pagas? —preguntó.

—¡Te dije que no le disparases, Joey! Y lo has hecho de todas formas. Vete ya. —Cogí la pistola de Edward y lo encañoné con ella—. No me hagas demostrar que voy en serio, Joseph. —No me temblaron las manos, y no dudaría en dispararle en el pecho si me obligaba.

Joseph me conocía lo bastante como para entender que iba en serio.

—Vámonos. —Se marchó el primero, seguido de los demás, hacia la entrada.

Dejé caer la pistola e inmediatamente me concentré en Edward; mi entrenamiento apareció instintivamente. Le arranqué la camiseta con las manos desnudas y pude ver la herida de su pecho. Estaba sangrando y estaba peligrosamente cerca del corazón.

Quité la camiseta de en medio y examiné la herida. La bala no había llegado al corazón, pero estaba lo bastante cerca como para preocuparme de que hubiese perforado la cavidad torácica. Si no lo llevaba a un hospital inmediatamente, se desangraría. Sin una tomografía computarizada no podía saber hasta dónde llegaban los daños. Dejé la bala donde estaba; podía reducir sus probabilidades de supervivencia. Le amarré la camiseta por encima del hombro y a lo largo de su pecho, intentando seguir tranquila a pesar de no poder dejar de llorar.

Edward me miró con indiferencia, como si no sintiese nada. No mostró dolor, ni ira. Sólo indiferencia.

—Vete ya, Isabella. —Miró fijamente el techo, negándose a mirarme a mí—. Tienes lo que quieres. Vete.

—No. —Aseguré la camiseta y paré el sangrado tanto como pude. Tenía las palmas viscosas por estar bañadas en su sangre.

—Vete. Ya. —Me quitó de encima de un empujón, con una fuerza salida de la nada—. Lo digo en serio.

—No. —Agarré la alfombra que tenía debajo del cuerpo y empecé a tirar—. Te pondrás bien. Quédate tranquilo. —Pesaba tanto que apenas podía tirar de él. El material no dejaba de resbalarse de entre mis dedos y me dolía la espalda al no estar equipada para aquello.

—Estoy tranquilo —dijo él con la misma indiferencia—. Déjame morir… exactamente como tú querías.

—Sabes que eso no es lo que quería. —Clavé los pies en la piedra y tiré más fuerte, ganando velocidad lentamente. Tenía que arrastrarlo más de treinta metros hasta el otro lado del castillo—. Necesito que dejes de hablar, Edward. Necesito que permanezcas tranquilo.

—Estoy tranquilo, créeme.

La alfombra se me resbaló de entre los dedos y caí al suelo; me dolía todo el cuerpo de tirar de él. Me di la vuelta y busqué ayuda, esperando que uno de sus hombres pudiese prestarme su fuerza.

—¿Hola? ¡Que alguien me ayude!

—Vete —repitió Edward.

Volví a su lado, más asustada si cabía.

—Necesito que andes, ¿vale? Sé que puedes.

Tenía la vista fija en el techo, negándose a mirarme.

—Sí, puedo. Pero no lo haré.

Las lágrimas me cayeron por la cara, ahora más copiosas.

—Edward…

—Vete. Y déjame.

—Edward…

—Basta. —Me silenció con una palabra, sin dejar de mirar al infinito.

Corrí a la puerta principal y salí, justo a tiempo de ver a los hombres de Joseph subiendo rápidamente a sus camionetas. Encontré a Siobhan en el suelo, con los brazos esposados a la espalda. Un hombre la sujetó por el cuello y la puso de pie de un tirón.

No.

Saqué la pistola de Edward y le apunté.

—Suéltale.

Siobhan me miró con una nueva mirada cargada de odio. Fue más poderosa que las otras que había visto antes. Le puse la pistola en la cara a aquel hombre.

—He dicho que la sueltes. Ahora.

Éste se giró hacia Joseph, que saltó del camión. Joseph me fulminó con la mirada, molesto.

—Ojo por ojo.

—¡Le disparaste! —grité—. El marcador está a cero. No te la vas a llevar. Déjala ir. No tengo tiempo para esto.

Joseph negó con la cabeza.

—Tienes suerte de que no disparase a ese capullo en la cabeza. Da las gracias.

Lo encañoné en el pecho.

—Suéltala de una puta vez. No estoy de broma, Joseph.

Joseph por fin asintió a su hombre para que la liberase.

—Me voy. Ésta es tu última oportunidad de salir de aquí.

Observé como el guardia le quitaba las esposas a Siobhan.

—Me quedo aquí mismo.

Siobhan fue liberada y lo primero que hizo fue darme un puñetazo en la cara.

—Puta zorra.

No sentí nada, estaba insensible al dolor.

Joseph no contraatacó.

—Han disparado a Edward. Pesa demasiado para mí. Necesito tu ayuda para llevarlo al hospital.

Cuando Siobhan oyó lo que acababa de decir, bajó la mano y dejó de atacarme. Su mentalidad cambió de la ira al pragmatismo.

—¿Dónde está?

—Sígueme. —Corrí dentro y la llevé a donde estaba tumbado en la alfombra del pasillo principal—. Ayúdame a tirar de él.

Siobhan agarró uno de los bordes y empezó a tirar.

—Edward, estoy aquí.

Edward miró el techo. Siobhan tiró de la alfombra conmigo, pero no progresamos mucho en comparación a cuando sólo tiraba yo. Se rindió y se puso de rodillas a su lado.

—Edward, necesito que andes. Ahora.

—No. —Edward tampoco la miró a ella—. Tenías razón sobre ella. Lo siento.

Siobhan le cogió la mano.

—Sé cómo te sientes ahora mismo, pero necesitamos llevarte a un hospital. Te vas a desangrar.

Me quedé apartada, sabía que no sería de ayuda. Lo único que haría sería empeorarlo.

—Pues déjame morir —dijo sin más.

Siobhan le miró intensamente y a continuación se agachó para susurrarle algo al oído. No tenía idea del qué, quizás se trataba de algo que sólo conocían ellos dos.

Esperaba que fuese suficiente para levantarlo. Edward se quedó allí tumbado unos segundos antes de sentarse. Sus movimientos eran inseguros por la gran pérdida de sangre.

Lloré más todavía cuando lo vi levantarse.

—Gracias a Dios…

Siobhan lo rodeó con un brazo y lo ayudó a llegar a la puerta.

—Consigue un coche.

Corrí hacia fuera y encontré un Jeep aparcado en la hierba. El motor seguía en marcha, pero había sido abandonado por los hombres de Edward. Abrí la puerta de atrás y vi como Siobhan lo metía dentro. Ocupó el asiento junto a Edward y le puso la mano en el pecho para hacer presión.

—Conduce, zorra.

Salí a toda velocidad del castillo en dirección a la ciudad. Sabía que no estábamos lejos del resto de la civilización, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba el hospital.

Siobhan me dirigió.

—Gira aquí a la izquierda.

Giré y corrí a través del tráfico a todo gas, cortando a cualquiera que se interpusiera en mi camino. Arañé por accidente un coche aparcado a un lado de la carretera, pero aquello no me detuvo.

—Derecha —ordenó.

Casi atropellé a una persona en un paso de peatones, pero por suerte consiguió quitarse de en medio. Finalmente, aparqué en la entrada del hospital, en la rotonda donde se encontraba emergencias.

—Ya hemos llegado.

—Ya lo veo —siseó Siobhan. Abrió la puerta de un golpe y ayudó a Edward a salir.

Pero éste se tambaleó y dio de rodillas con el suelo.

—¡Edward! —Corrí hacia él, inclinándome sobre su cuerpo y viendo cómo se le cerraban los ojos—. Venga, No te duermas. —Le di golpecitos en las mejillas para hacer que volviese a abrirlos.

Siobhan hizo un sprint hacia el hospital y llamó la atención del personal. Salieron corriendo con una camilla y un equipo de doctores y enfermeras, lo subieron a la camilla y se metieron a toda velocidad en emergencias.

Corrí tras la camilla, viéndolos atravesar las puertas dobles y desaparecer.

Siobhan se detuvo cuando la seguridad le impidió el paso. Se quedó frente a las puertas dobles con las manos en las caderas y los brazos cubiertos de sangre. Se giró lentamente y me miró; sus ojos parecían dos pistolas. Si pudiera dispararme y salir impune, lo haría.

Y sabía que me lo merecía.

...

Siobhan y yo permanecimos lejos la una de la otra.

Los hombres de Edward llegaron uno a uno al hospital. Alistair también estaba allí y, afortunadamente, no había salido herido, pero según el informe que le dio a Siobhan, habían perdido a algunos hombres en el ataque.

Me sentí todavía peor.

Alistair me miró fríamente, de pie junto a Siobhan; su mirada era tan aterradora como la de ella.

Cuando más tiempo me quedara, más peligro correría. El equipo de Edward no dudaría en matarme después de lo que había hecho. Lo había traicionado a él y a todos los demás. No entendían que jamás quise que Joseph invadiese el castillo de aquel modo, no entendían que le dije específicamente que no hiciese daño a nadie, sobre todo a Edward.

Pasaron las horas y seguimos sin saber nada. La enfermera nos había dicho que lo estaban operando de urgencia, que había complicaciones por la bala del pecho. Seguramente tenía hemorragias internas, además de unos cuantas costillas rotas.

Esperaba que estuviese bien.

Esperaba que lo superase.

Lloré intermitentemente mientras esperaba en la sala de emergencias, abrazada a mí misma. Si no salía vivo de aquello, no sabría qué hacer conmigo misma. Había hecho lo necesario para volver a ser libre, pero ahora que Edward no estaba conmigo no me sentía para nada libre.

Estaba atrapada otra vez.

Las horas se convirtieron en días. No dormí porque no podía irme, y no podía irme sin saber si iba a ponerse bien. Llegaron más de sus hombres al hospital, pero aquello no me asustó.

Habían perdido a algunos de sus compañeros por mi culpa y me querían muerta, por supuesto, pero aun cuando la amenaza creció y creció, me quedé dónde estaba. Tampoco comí.

Por fin, un médico salió y se acercó a Siobhan.

Corrí a su lado, sin importarme en absoluto me abofetease o me apartase. Necesitaba noticias de Edward, necesitaba saber que seguía respirando.

Siobhan me miró con fiereza, pero no me dijo que me marchase.

—Hemos extraído la bala y reparado la arteria cercenada —explicó el doctor—. Ha perdido mucha sangre y ha tenido que recibir una transfusión. No ha habido más complicaciones, por lo que saldrá adelante. Lo mantendremos aquí unos días más para monitorizar su progreso, pero creo que todo saldrá bien. Mientras no haya infección, debería recuperarse.

Me cubrí la cara al sentir que se me volvían a saltar las lágrimas. Me bajaron por la cara, humedeciéndome los labios.

Sabía que todo el mundo me estaba mirando, pero no me importó. El alivio me atravesó de lado a lado.

—Gracias a Dios.

—Gracias, doctor Mitchel —dijo Siobhan a modo de despedida.

El doctor se marchó, dejándonos solas.

Bajé las manos y la miré, sin sentir vergüenza de lo fea que debía estar en aquel momento. Ahora que Edward estaba bien, Siobhan seguramente me amenazaría. En cuanto pusiese un pie fuera de aquel hospital, sería mujer muerta.

—No tienes derecho a estar aquí. —Tenía una gotita de sangre en la mejilla, posiblemente de Edward, que no había notado aún—. Ya has conseguido lo que querías y ahora tienes que irte.

Quería verlo, pero no sabía qué decir. Ahora todo era diferente. Edward sabía que se la había jugado y, aunque le dijese que me importaba, aquello no cambiaría nada. La relación que teníamos ya no existía. Ya no confiaba en mí, ni debería hacerlo. No había nada que me retuviese allí. Y aunque deseaba que las cosas hubiesen salido de otra forma, mi deseo seguía siendo el mismo: quería ser una mujer libre, y ahora lo era.

—No quería que llegase a esto. Le dije a Joseph que no lo hiciese. Quería hablar yo misma con Edward…

—Me importa un carajo —dijo, gélida—. Ya hace mucho que sabía lo que hacías. Avisé a Edward, pero no me escuchó, y ahora unos cuantos de nuestros hombres están muertos y Edward casi muere también. Engañaste al hombre más inteligente que conozco; enhorabuena. Pero ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Disfruta de tu libertad.

Mis pies siguieron pegados al suelo. Oía las conversaciones susurradas a mi alrededor, la gente preocupada por sus seres queridos sentada en la sala de emergencia. Oí hablar a algunos de los hombres de Edward al teléfono, explicando qué hacer a otros mientras su líder estaba incapacitado.

—Sé que vais a matarme, así que no tengo libertad alguna.

Siobhan entrecerró los ojos como si la hubiese ofendido.

—¿Sabes lo que le susurré a Edward?

De hecho, no. Quería saberlo; me sorprendía que fuese a compartir aquella información conmigo.

—Le dije que te mataría si no se ponía en pie. Amenacé con causarte el mayor dolor que fuese capaz de infligirte si no hacía todo lo que pudiese para llegar al hospital. Por eso se levantó, Isabella. Por eso está vivo ahora mismo: para protegerte.


	19. Capitulo 19

CAPITULO 19

Isabella

Joseph me recogió en el hospital. Sólo me estaba sacando de allí sin intención de causar más daño, por lo que los hombres de Edward y él pactaron una tregua silenciosa.

No lo habría llamado a él; pero no tenía a nadie más.

Me llevó en coche a un hotel junto al aeropuerto para que pudiese dormir algo. No había cerrado los ojos en cuarenta y ocho horas y, ahora que sabía que Edward estaba bien, por fin podía descansar un poco.

Joseph se marchó porque tenía que ocuparse del papeleo para asegurarse de que pudiese coger un vuelo al despertarme. Hasta aquel momento apenas habíamos cruzado palabra. Estaba enfadado conmigo y yo con él.

Pero seguíamos siendo familia.

Cuando me desperté al día siguiente, Joseph me entregó todo mis papeles, junto con algo extra.

—He abierto una cuenta a tu nombre en los Estados Unidos. Tiene dinero más que suficiente para cubrir cualquier gasto que puedas tener. —Me entregó la tarjeta y la información de la cuenta.

—Joseph, no necesito que me des dinero.

—Tardarás un tiempo en volver a tomar las riendas tu vida. Lo necesitarás, confía en mí.

Conociendo a Joseph, seguramente era una fortuna.

—Te lo devolveré.

—No es necesario —dijo rápidamente—. ¿Quieres que vuele contigo? Te puedo a ayudar a instalarte de nuevo en Nueva York.

No había nada que quisiera más. Me encantaría tenerlo como apoyo cuando volviera a vivir en casa y reconstruyera mi vida, pero sabía que él tenía cosas más importantes que hacer allí.

—Me las apañaré.

—¿Estás segura? —insistió.

—Sí.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

No había pensado en qué haría con mi recuperada libertad. Todo en lo que había estado pensando era en la salud de Edward.

—No lo sé… Probablemente volver a la facultad. Si tengo que esperar hasta el año que viene, seguramente me presentaré al examen de médico asistente y conseguiré la licencia.

Asintió como si lo entendiese, a pesar de que no era así.

—No es mala idea.

—No, no lo es.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras me miraba.

—Bueno, te he reservado un vuelo que sale en unas cuantas horas. Debería dejarte allí.

—Sí… puede que tarde un buen rato en pasar por aduanas. —Estaba impaciente por volver a Nueva York, pero me asustaba dejar aquel lugar. Me asustaba dejar atrás a Edward para siempre. Ahora que estaba realmente libre, sólo pensaba en eso. Me pregunté si habría despertado ya. Me pregunté si estaba pensando en mí. Me pregunté si llegaría a perdonarme por lo que le había hecho.

Joseph siguió observándome.

—Sabes... que siempre puedes hablar conmigo, ¿verdad? Sé que las cosas se me fueron de las manos la otra noche, pero estaba enfadado por lo que te hizo. Ahora que sé que estás bien, puedo estar tranquilo.

Sabía que Joseph no quería oírme hablar de Edward. Siempre lo odiaría por lo que me había hecho vivir. Pero que me ofreciese la oportunidad de hacerlo era muy dulce de su parte; sonaba exactamente a algo que haría un hermano.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Vale. ¿Estás lista para irte?

Sostuve el billete en la mano, sintiendo como se me aceleraba el pulso.

—Sí. Eso creo.

...

EL OTOÑO HABÍA LLEGADO a Nueva York y las hojas ya estaban cambiando de un verde vivo a tonos rojos y dorados. El aire se había vuelto fresco y frío, y los turistas habían abandonado la gran ciudad para volver a sus vidas por todo el mundo. Había estado tanto tiempo fuera que creía que no iba a recordar dónde estaba todo, pero en cuanto volví sentí que había vuelto a casa, Joseph había metido una suma increíble de dinero en mi cuenta bancaria y me hice con un apartamento agradable nada más volver. Lo amueblé sin dejar la cuenta a cero y sin tener que estresarme por cómo iba a conseguir comprar comida.

Me puse en contacto con mi universidad y me dijeron que tendría que esperar hasta el otoño siguiente para continuar con mi carrera. Así que había perdido un año completo de mi educación, a pesar de que nunca había querido abandonarla.

Sabía que debería buscarme un trabajo, pero por el momento no tenía motivación suficiente.

No dejaba de pensar en él.

En Edward.

Volví a ponerme en contacto con mis amigos, y todos se alegraron de tenerme de vuelta en casa. Nadie hizo demasiadas preguntas sobre lo que había vivido. Sabían que era algo de lo que no se podía hablar sin que se te hiciera un nudo en la garganta.

Pero a mí no me parecía que hubiese vivido el trauma que asumían que había sufrido.

Sí, me habían capturado.

Me habían tenido prisionera en contra de mi voluntad.

Pero cuando pensaba en Edward, no pensaba en un monstruo.

Pensaba en un amigo.

En un confidente.

En un amante.

En un amante que echaba de menos.

Sabía que aquellos sentimientos inapropiados desaparecerían con el tiempo. En cuanto volviese a aclimatarme a Nueva York, aquellos sentimientos desaparecerían. No pensaría en sus besos, ni en las dos ocasiones que me había dicho que me quería, ni en los pasillos que piedra que nunca volvería a recorrer.

Al final lo olvidaría.

O al menos, esperaba poder hacerlo.

.

.

Continuará:

La Realeza del escocés.

Isabella es mucho más útil de lo que había anticipado; me da lo que necesito como si fuese una profesional.

Con ella a mi lado siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa.

Mi necesidad de venganza está atenuada y mi ira contenida.

.

Gracias por los reviews.

Marie ƸӜƷ


End file.
